A Witch's Wild Lust
by MichalieS
Summary: This is going to be a collection of short erotic stories about Flemeth from the Dragon Age games series. enjoy! :)
1. Goddess' Desire

The Templers are not going to stop.

They found that apostate and they WILL get her.  
The little elven girl already got tiered of running.. She felt her chest burning.

The Kocari wilds are so big that she did not even remember how to go back home after she manages to flee.  
"Mythal please protect me..." She was crying while running for her life.  
A sound of a big roar was heard from behind her.

She stopped in her place. She did not know whether a beast of some sort was able to kill the Templers who chased her and now is looking to her next dish, or maybe the Templers are trying to fool her. Either way, she is already doomed.

Silence.  
That was wrong.

The girl could not turn around.

She was too scared.  
"It's alright, Dear Girl." said a woman's voice from behind "Come here."  
The girl was scared, but she slowly turns around, to see who was calling her.  
It was an old looking woman with golden eyes, grey hair and old looking dirty-green dress.

She did not seem bad. The girl came closer.

"No need to be scared, child. I mean no harm..." The woman softly spoke and gave a slight smile to the little girl. The elven girl did not know if to say thanks or to flee as long as she can, either way, she was boned. "Th... th..." She mumbled "Thank you mistress.. H... how can I repay you?" The girl was so scared... The old woman raised her hand hinting the girl to come closer. The little girl decided to ignore her fears and approach the old woman.

"You do not need to be scared of me child" the woman said "Please. Tell me your name and I will tell you mine."  
"My name is Eyrda" The girl mumbled. "Well... as for me..." The woman started talking "I have so many names, but you may call me Flemeth. How old are you dear girl?" "I am 14" Eyrda quickly responded.  
Flemeth smiled and escorted the little girl to her home.

On the way the two talked so much. Flemeth told Eyrda about her past and about so many years of learning and practicing so many spells that every Mage would not even dare to dream of. And Eyrda told Flemeth of how her life is hard, and that if Templers are not the case today, it'll be nasty human kids throwing rocks at her or dwarfs insulting her for her race.

"Such life is a blessing more then a curse, dear girl." Said Flemeth. Eyrda was surprised. "Why would someone want such bad life?!" She asked with an angry expression.

Flemeth threw her head back laughing. "Things you experience now will make you stronger later on in your life ,dear girl." She said while holding Eyrda's chin up "Believe me, one day, you will say I was very right."  
The two arrived Eyrda's home and told they're goodbyes. But they kept meeting almost every day.  
For more then 5 years they kept meeting in Flemeth's hut with a bubbling stew on the fire and some magic lessons. And so it was indeed a big twist in the child's life...

A long time has passed and it was Eyrda's 20th birthday. And, as always, she decided to go to Flemeth's hut to celebrate this event. But Flemeth was different. Instead of her grey hair she had white hair that clumps of it were arranged high behind her head, she seemed to be taller then she normally was, and she was wearing red robes with silver metal gloves and shoes that looked a bit too sharp to wear by anyone.  
"Flemeth?" Asked Eyrda "Um... You are different... you look so... um.." Flemeth looked at Eyrda with a strange smile she have never seen before. "Come dear girl. The time has come."

Eyrda did not like this at all. She knew something is off. But before she could even think of the situation ,Flemeth was already behind her, holding her hands and mouth shut.

Eyrda tried to release her grip but she was way too strong for her. "Come with me girl..." Flemeth whispered in her long elven ear "You are ready to pay the debt you owe me."

Eyrda was scared. She did not know what Flemeth was talking about. Flemeth led Eyrda to a place sheltered by high trees and bushes, and sealed the area with invisible walls to keep them from being bothered. "Sit here by that rock, girl" Flemeth ordered the elf and pointed a big rock close to some bushes and a very high tree.

Eyrda really felt things are getting very hostile "What are you going to do to me?" She asked. Flemeth had a smile on her face, but it was not the nice motherly smile she used to have. It was a smile she never saw before. It was a very evil smile.

"I need you to cooperate with me now, so first, please honor me, and sit down there, dear girl..." She kindley asked. As Eyrda sat down on the ground, Flemeth got closer and started talking. "You asked to repay me after I saved you, did you not?" She asked while stroking Eyrda's hair "Y... Yes... But... I... What do you want? And why are we here with sealed walls around us?" Eyrda started asking while looking at Flemeth's clawed gloves, that are now gently moving through her hair, giving her goose bumps.

"Well dear girl..." Flemeth started talking and slowly lowering her index finger down Eyrda's belly and to her private area "How about this... I want you to stay still and do as i say, no matter what I ask, what you see, or what I do. Just stay here, and follow my orders. Is that OK with you, dear girl? I think you can easily do that..."

Eyrda tried to move her hand away but Flemeth caught her arm before she could even act "Oh Dear girl... You do not want me to tie you up, don't you? I Can still do that, but i trust you would do the right thing." Flemeth whispered in her ear and slowly starts licking it, "what are you..? Stop it!" Eyrda demand. Flemeth just smiled "I told you not to resist me, girl. You are already not following my orders... So you do want me to tie you up?" Flemeth asked again and Eyrda shook her head for no with eyes ready for tears to drop any time.

Flemeth's eyes started to glow and her smile got larger and more evil then before. "Oh please girl... there is no need to be sad. This is going to be pleasant and pleasurable. For both of us. Now let us see..."

Flemeth got on her knees and started looking at the girl's shivering body "Oh what a beautiful body you have, child... " Flemeth started talking and touching Eyrda's breasts slowly "I am sure it looks even better without that dress hiding it... Can I look?" She asked even though the answer was quite obvious.

Flemeth cut Eyrda's long dress with her sharp claws on the metal gloves until she was completely naked in front of her. "Oh you are so beautiful. Such a perfect body... I only wish I could see it earlier, dear girl..." She chuckled with a big smile across her face. Eyrda quickly covered her private parts with her hands and let her head fall down with shame.

Flemeth laughed of that sight and slowly tried to move Eyrda's hands. She resisted. Flemeth got a bit angry.

She held Eyrda's chin and slowly picked it up so they would face each other. "You asked for Mythal to help you, isn't that true? Every help has it's price, girl, and now you will pay the price for my help to you..." She softly spoke as Eyrda finally understood the hint "Y.. You..? Are Mythal?!" She asked with a scared face that was now not only scared of the woman touching with no end, but also from the fact that a goddess is touching her in such sinful way.

Flemeth smiled and started moving the girl's hands away from her body very slowly.

"Nn.. No Flemeth! This is wrong! You could be my... Uh... Great grandmother doubled by more then 100! We are not supposed to..." The girl was squeaking and trying not to say something that will offend Flemeth.

Flemeth laughed "That has nothing to do with what is taking place here now, girl. That is what you need to do, to repay my deeds for you." So she said proceeds to try and touch as the poor elf tried to resist and beg. "Oh my... You are so beautiful dear lass..." The witch was whispering in her ears and the elf did not like it one bit.

Flemeth slowly touched the girl and explored every part of her body, softly laughing, while the girl is stoned by fear. Eyrda desperately tried to keep her limbs together and avoid that Witch touching her again. Eyrda could barely resist. She was too scared, and Flemeth just kept moving her hands and legs apart with not much of an effort.

Flemeth's sharp metal gloves were cold and they gently scratched her skin.

She started sobbing. Flemeth just wiped her tears and kissed her. eventually Flemeth stopped touching her and whispers "Let's get you ready dear girl" The girl now knew nothing is expected, and was not going to wait to know for what she's being prepared "Ready for what..?!" Eyrda asked frightened.

Flemeth looked at her with a big smile and told her "You will see, dear girl. just try to calm down..."and slowly pushed her down to the ground on her back and leaned between her legs.

"That is just not enough, dear girl." said Flemeth in a disappointed tone while looking down to Eyrda's crotch "what's not enough? what are you going to do now?" The girl asked.

Her heart was beating fast while she instantly puts her hands to hide her vagina. Flemeth Just smiled and moved her hands away "Don't you dare!" Shouted Eyrda "You will not touch me there again!" Flemeth laughed and started to scold the girl "You are resisting me again. Did I not tell you not to refuse my actions? No matter what I do? Your body is mine now, girl! You will not leave here until I am satisfied!" and started sucking and licking the girl's vagina with fast and intense tongue movements.

That sensation was new and not pleasant for her and she felt violated and dirty. Eyrda started begging her "Flemeth stop! Don't do this! What are you... uh..! Nnnn No..! This is wrong and dirty..!" but she did not listen, she just got faster. The girl could not hold it anymore. As Flemeth got up the girl wet herself.

Flemeth was not touched by the urine, but Eyrda felt guilty for letting that happen. "I am so sorry... Flemeth I am so sorry..." The girl was sobbing. she was so ashamed and scared.

"That is much better, dear girl. Now we can go right on with your... 'debt payment'." Flemeth whispered and slowly stroke the girl's hips.

Eyrda looked at Flemeth.

This was not the nice old lady that saved her.

suddenly she noticed something moving under the cloth covering Flemeth's crotch. Flemeth realized Eyrda's scared eyes are looking at that clothe. and obviously she was fearfully wondering what might it be. "Dear girl, I do believe it is time for us to start to get to know each other a little better..." She slowly moved the cloth aside and revealed a huge, white Penis.

Eyrda never had sex before and she knew there is no way it will fit. it was just too thick and long for her first time! "I suspect you know what's coming next, girl..?" so Flemeth spoke as that penis was twitching and dripping of it's white juice. "Flemeth please! Don't do this! I'm still a vir-!"

The girl stopped herself while quickly putting her legs together. It's too embarrassing to tell her. To the woman who was like a mother to her for a long time.

That surprised Flemeth so much that she threw her head back and laughed a demonic laugh "Still a virgin you say? what a pleasant surprise, girl!".

Eyrda was scared.

The tears came very fast down more and more.

Flemeth slowly separated the girl's legs and lowered her face closer and closer to Eyrda's weeping and sobbing face, and softly she talked while she squeezes Eyrda's breasts and penetrates a couple of her right hand fingers into her "If that is the case... I will make it the BEST you ever had or WILL have, dear girl... I am going to put it in now... After you lose your virginity for me , you will be mine at last... So, why don't we get started, dear girl...?" her creepy smile was so evil and lustful she knew this is going to end very bad.

Then Flemeth turned to look between Eyrda's legs and held her penis trying to find the perfect angle for the penetration. "No! Let Me Go!" Eyrda screamed as she got up and crawled away from her, but Flemeth dragged her back by the leg and turned her around not letting her escape.

Flemeth looked at the girl with a surprised look, "Oh dear girl... I assume you still do not understand your situation. Let me explain... You have your debt to me that must be paid. I do think i was very kind and waited for a very long time for you to grow up and pay me when you are mature enough. I even have decided to give you two years more then you needed, and not ask you to pay after your 18th birthday. Now, you must pay me, for your debt is still on hold for more then it needed to be, child." She laughed a wicked laugh and her eyes glowing brighter with madness. "Just try to relax, my dear girl. Stress will only make it more painful for you..." as she spoke the words Eyrda started crying and begging for her to stop "No no no no no... Please Flemeth... Don't do this to me... no..." she mumbled repeatedly with tears falling down her cheeks.

Flemeth looked at the girl again with the motherly smile she used to have and stroked her cheek "It will be over sooner if you just cooperate with me child... Hush..." she gently and calmly talked to the frightened crying girl. "Why..? what did I do... to deserve this...? If I Have offended you... In any way... i'm sorry.. Please stop...! Anything but this..." The girl tried to reason with the witch who imprisoned her.

"Relax, girl... take a few breaths and calm down..." Flemeth sounded like maybe she's going to change her mind.

The girl lying on the ground with her legs spread. She slowly closed them, and stared at the witch who looked back.

"Do not fear, girl..." Flemeth whispered as she attempted to separate the girl's legs while the scared elf was trying to resist and keep them closed as long as she could "Trust me as you did then when I first came to ask you for your name. This is normal to fear of something new. But fears must be faced with, and it will happen today. Now child, try to relax... I will not give up on this. It does not matter to me what you say now or later, child. There is no use of begging me to stop. You are just wasting your breath. You are not leaving until I have what I came here for."

The girl held her legs together as she started to weep sadly, understanding her fate, she turned her head to the other side. she did not want to look at that woman's face.

"No no, dear girl... I want you to look at me." Said the witch softly and gently moved the girl's head back, so they would be able to see each other's faces.

Eyrda started crying and sobbing again "No... Let me look away... Please Flemeth... Please don't make me... Don't make me watch... I don't want to see..." She kept begging as Flemeth only shushed her calmly, with an evil smile, and glowing lustful eyes.

She seemed turned on even more, just by hearing that begging weeping girl. "Just be still and relax your muscles. It will be over soon" So Flemeth spoke as the girl still sobbing and shivering.

After Flemeth parted both of Eyrda's legs wide open, she held the girl's hands down, right above the navel, so she would not try to resist her perverted actions. Still both stared at each other; one with a very deep and serious look in her eyes , and the other one still crying in fear from the things that are going to take place.

Flemeth was waiting for Eyrda to calm down, as she used her free hand to wipe off her falling tears.

They were like this for several more minutes ,until Flemeth have decided the young girl is calm enough.

"Now relax child..." Flemeth whispered in the girl's ear and prepared her position still holding the young maiden's hands , and with her free hand, she held her penis between the shivering girl's legs "Here we go, dear girl." said Flemeth eventually, and started to slowly insert her penis into the girl's vagina.

"Ugh ow...! It hurts, Flemeth...!" Eyrda started whining and crying as the pain started. "It always hurts at first, child." Flemeth spoke gently and peacefully, still keeps inserting deeper in "But you will face it, and let it all go for me today, my dear girl...".

The pain worse with every inch that was pushed deep inside her.

The girl slowly lost her sanity. She did not care that Flemeth asked her to be quiet.

She could not hold herself anymore "Please... This is just too big...! It hurts! Take it out! Please...!" She begged as her blood started pouring.

Flemeth moans softly as she pushes even deeper

"Be silent girl..." Flemeth Demands with a very angry look on her face. "What good will it do you ,to cry and cause more pain for yourself, Child? I really do suggest you start to relax... If you keep being like this the pain will never end, dear girl".

By the time Flemeth penetrated all the way in, Eyrda started blubbering and sobbing "It hurts! You will tear me apart..!" Flemeth gave her a comforting smile and gently started to stroke her wet face with her left hand , and with her right hand she picked the girl's left leg up right above her shoulder, "Relax dear lass... Stress will only make it more painful to you, and harder for me to act. Now let me try and start moving... Get ready girl.." her words came out as she moans softly and proceeds to push and pull slowly but firmly inside her and out.

"Oh guhhh...! Plea..Se...! Stop..! I can't take it! It's too big! Oh please...! You are hurting me...! Take it... OUT!" Eyrda was crying ,but Flemeth did not intend to stop any time soon. "Girl, you are lucky I did not get 'straight to business'!" Flemeth was scolding the girl as she kept thrusting. Eyrda tried to hide her emotions, but it was too painful.

"Now let us just go a bit faster. Are you ready, Dear Girl?" Flemeth asked. "Please..! No more! I can't take it! pull it out!" The girl was begging. Flemeth glared at the girl that was now almost as white as snow, and started thrusting faster and harder.

Eyrda was crying even more and the pain just got worse. "Now i want you to do something for me, child..." As Flemeth softly said the words she grabbed one of Eyrda's shaky hands and put it on the base of her penis while still pushing and moving her hips rapidly.

Flemeth started pinching Eyrda's nipples and licked her ears again. The girl was crying for help that will not come. She was trapped in these invisible walls that keep her and Flemeth unseen for as long as that lustful Witch wants to brutally rape her with no end seemed near by. Eyrda felt as if that torture is going for hours.

After a while the girl got used to that thing thrusting inside her, and it seems the pain slowly faded away and was replaced by a strange good feeling inside her every time the movement repeated. her tears stopped falling as she slowly started to breath deeply and moan. Flemeth noticed that and pulled out of her to look at that girl lying on the ground. "Is there something wrong dear girl?" She asked with a still very evil smile.

Eyrda was gasping and breathing deeply. her body was shaking . Her tears dried on her face and her eyes were blank. "Do you think we should keep going dear girl?" Flemeth teased the poor girl. The elven girl knew Flemeth wanted more and she will not leave her be until she gets every drop of pleasure out of her."Don't stop.." The elf tried to talk with her voice almost gone, and the tears started falling again down her face "Please don't stop now Flemeth... P.. Please ...thrust deeper in me..!"

Flemeth's smile grew bigger as slowly the Witch penetrates again and moves her hips. She was thrusting even harder into her.

Eyrda felt her body is going to burst from all of these sensations flowing from her crotch.

That was too much to bear. "Oh this is too much... What is happening to me..?" The girl weeps and moans as she feels her body starts to shake with pleasure. "It is time, dear girl... have it all..!" Flemeth started moaning and her penis started growing bigger as if something big wants to come out. After the witch was finished, she pulled her penis out and sat next to the young woman to catch her breath.

After they both rested a bit, Flemeth started using her magic to clean the semen and blood that were spilled around, unlock the walls, and fixed Eyrda's clothes. Eyrda was exhausted, and was still twitching and gasping, for she was not used to have such intense experience. She tried to get up although her legs were paralyzed.

She felt betrayed.

She kept asking herself 'how can someone who once saved you do such a bad thing?' 'Can I not trust anyone in this world?'.

It was already late. the sun was already gone. the moon and stars dwelling in the black sky.

Flemeth suddenly faded away in the mist. Eyrda did not care at the time. she just started walking home still with some tears falling down her face and a very long afterglow.

She was scared.

After she got back home, she cried herself to sleep.

Eyrda woke up the next day thinking it was a bad dream until she looked at her panties. They were bloody. It was real.

She was scared of going to Flemeth's hut.

She was scared she might do it again, but still felt she wants this to happen again.

She felt strange. there were moments Flemeth cared for her even though it was forced on her. It has been more then 2 weeks and she did not return... until one day she have decided to do so.

When she came back, Flemeth was in the same new form she had while raping her.

Flemeth looked at her and gave her that evil smile.

Eyrda was standing there, looking at Flemeth's face from afar. But eventually, after several minutes, she came to her and asked for another round...

~END~


	2. The Witch's Heir

It was a dark night.

Valinn, got in her room and locked herself there.

These bad kids from school were waiting for her outside of her house.

"Valinn!" they were yelling from the outside window "Why don't you come out, you little bitch?".

Valinn already knew these words for such a long time. Still it hurts. Someone was knocking on her door.

"What?" Valinn asked while looking for a pajama in her closet.

"Um... Can I come in Valinn? I want to talk to you." Her mother asked from the other side. "Come in and do it quick." Said the girl and started to change.

Her mother got in and sat on the bed.

"What do you want from me now?" Valinn asked with an angry tone.

Her mother seemed as if she expected that, but still was offended.

"I wanted to tell you. I am not going to have these kids out by my house again, screaming your name. I don't want them to be here." She told her.

"Do you think I can tell them to go?! I wish I could!" Valinn started crying "I hate my life! I don't want them here just like you but they just won't let me be!".

"I want you to leave this house." Her mother said with a cold look on her face.

"What?! you can't... You are not.. Really?" Valinn asked surprised.

She could not believe this.

It can't be real.

"I have a tent for you. You will leave tonight." Her mother said and opened the room door.

"Mothers are supposed to help their children and not throw them away!" Valinn screamed at here mother.

"I am your mother, but I do not want you to shame me again. go now." her mother said and pointed at the door "Leave."

Valinn was angry.

She was only 15, but she knew there's no use of begging.

"You are a bitch and I wish you would die!" she said and took the tent and ran to the wilds.

She did not want to see anyone. She felt betrayed.

After running for more then 4 hours Valinn stopped and sat on the ground.

She did not know if these bad kids were still chasing her, or maybe now they are just trying to find a way to kill her and they will come back later.

"I've had enough!" She was crying "Why?! I will make them all pay..! My mother... Those kids... all of them!" She was yelling to the sky as some bats started screaming.

She tried to put her tent together and light some fire, but she failed with both.

"May I help you, child?" a voice from the dark asked.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Valinn shouted.

That voice started laughing.

It sounded like a witch.

"I mean no harm..." The voice softly spoke.

Fire started appearing on the wood she picked and the tent was built just like magic.

An old woman came from the dark, slowly approaching Valinn.

She was wearing red robes, with metal gloves and shoes, and her hair was white and four clumps of it were arranged at the back of her head.

"I came here to help you, child." The old woman said "I know you've been in a very bad situation. I wish only to give you something, in exchange for something." Valinn was confused. no one in her life ever offered her a thing. And no one in her life was kind to her and helped her.

"How can I even trust you?" asked Valinn "I don't even know what you are."

The old woman was smiling "Names are pretty... But quite useless... The Chasind folk call me Flemeth... I suppose it will do..." She said.

Valinn was surprised. "Er... Andaran atish'an Asha'bellanar." She said and bowed.

Flemeth laughed "You are no elf. where did you learn that language, child?" she asked.

Valinn smiled and responded "I've heard that this is how to greet The Witch Of The Wilds..?".

Valinn thought maybe the maker was listening after all. receiving help, and not just that, receiving help from a legend. Flemeth sat down by the fire and looked at valinn with a big smile "well then. now I will tell you about the deal." She said.

Valinn was so happy she may will have the chance to take revenge that she did not care for the price.

She would do anything.

"Well this is what I offer..." Flemeth started talking "I will kill all those who made you suffer, in exchange for your virginity. that is my deal.".

Valinn started to get chills all over her body... She wanted to kill all those who did bad things to her, but giving her body to a stranger... for the first time..? "I see you are scared. But I WILL keep my end of the bargain. I will not touch you until I do what you ask me to. I promise, and I never break my promises." Flemeth spoke as Valinn tried to stay away from the witch.

"I... I... I agree, Flemeth. But please, can you give me a place to live? I have nowhere to go." She said while trying to hide her tummy's hungry noises.

Flemeth nodded for yes. "Come with me." Said the witch and took one branch of tree and lit it with the fire.

They both started walking.

Valinn was tired and hungry.

"Ahhh... And here we are.." Flemeth sighed. The sun started appearing in the sky, and a hut was revealed in the dark.

"I believe this could be called a home. you may live with me for as long as you wish." She said.

Valinn enjoyed the beautiful sky filling with light as the birds started singing.

"I think the food is now ready." said Flemeth.

The girl just heard the word 'food' and ran into the hut. Flemeth got in after her and started laughing.

"Here. this is not much but i'm sure it will be enough for your angry tummy..." The witch said and started walking towards the stew on the fire.

Valinn finished 3 plates of hot pork becone and white cheese.

After eating so much she was even more tired. Flemeth pointed at a door in the hut and said "Go there. There's a bed for you, Child. Oh.. What is your name?" Flemeth asked.

"My name is Valinn. Thank you!" Valinn spoke while walking towards that door yawning "I'll see you... after... I wake up..." Valinn opened the door.

just as Flemeth said, there was a bed there.

Valinn just jumped in and fell asleep.

Valinn woke up and got out of the hut.

Flemeth was there, looking at some birds with a sad look on her face.

"Flemeth? What's the matter?" Valinn asked.

Flemeth did not respond.

After several minutes she turned to look at Valinn.

"I will go now. When i'm back, you will pay me your end of the bargain." Flemeth said and started walking into the woods.

"Wait!" Valinn yelled "I want you to tell me if there's anything else you want me to do for you."

Flemeth stopped in the spot and turned her head back "Well there is something. But I think you are too young for this..." She said with a half smile.

"I am never too young! Tell me!" Valinn demand.

Flemeth chuckled and kept walking while saying "We shall see... Let me think about it..."

Flemeth disappeared in the woods and a roar of a dragon was heard.

"Thank you, Flemeth..." Valinn whispered as if Flemeth could hear her. Valinn was in the hut alone. Flemeth took a long time. 'Oh I should have told her there are templers there... What if she's dead now...? It's all my fault..' She kept telling herself.

Night has come.

Still she's not back.

Valinn have decided to go look for her, and got out of the hut.

'I will help you Flemeth.'

She told herself.

"You don't need to" a voice came out of the woods.

"Flemeth!" Valinn cheered as the witch appeared with something in her hand.

Valinn did not know what it is.

As Flemeth got closer, Valinn could see what she was holding.

It was her mother's dead body, still bleeding from her chest and head.

"You wanted them dead, did you not? the whole village is slaughtered."

Valinn was happy.

She felt bad for being happy that her mother is dead, but she could not help it.

"Thank you." She said to the witch "I will give you my virginity now..." Valinn closed her eyes and moved her hands aside from her body.

Flemeth left the corpse of the ground and held the girl's chin up "Not here and not now. I am hungry. Can you do one more thing for me? Bring me some mushrooms from the cabinet? Let's make something to eat before we start..." Valinn was surprised.

"You do not want my virginity?" She asked.

Flemeth smiled and softly said "I have something more important to ask from you..." Valinn knew that she could not resist the woman who just made a deed for her.

She went to the hut and started cooking the mushrooms Flemeth asked for. Flemeth used her magic to clean the blood from the villagers that was still on her clothes, and sat to eat.

After they both ate (Well.. Flemeth ate and Valinn just watched waiting for her to finish) Flemeth started talking "I still need your virginity, as a part of a ritual I planned to preform a long time ago..." She said "I need an heir. and since you are no mage, you cannot be an option. But you can help me create an heir..." Valinn tried to understand although it was quite obvious.

"I need you to preform this ritual with me. The key for this ritual is a virgin that is willing to carry a child for me. One thing still bothers me... the heir will have a lot of nerve considering you have experienced betrayal and anger most of your life... But will you do this for me?"

Valinn was shocked.

She did not know what to say.

"I..." She mumbled.

"Now you cannot reject me. Remember that. I have avenged for you." Flemeth said and quickly grabbed Vlinn's hand and picked her chin up.

Valinn started shivering.

"Come with me now" Flemeth said and kissed Valinn's lips.

Flemeth still held her hand and led Valinn outside of the hut.

Valinn was scared.

It all happened so fast.

Too fast for her.

Flemeth and Valinn stopped in a place sheltered by trees and bushes.

It seemed like Flemeth already knew they are going to be there, for there was a mattress on the ground.

"Now get undressed." Flemeth demand while letting go of Valinn's hand. Valinn was scared. "I... Please be gentle..." She pleaded the witch.

Flemeth only smiled and again told her to take off her clothes. Valinn did as Flemeth asked, after all they had a deal. After all of her clothes were off, Flemeth came closer and hugged Valinn.

Valinn did not know what to do. She was scared and nervous.

Not too long later, Flemeth started kissing Valinn, while slowly touching and stroking her butt and breasts.

"Still nervous child?" Flemeth asked.

"But how did you..?" Valinn tried to ask as Flemeth smiled while her eyes started glowing "This is quite obvious child..." She said and pointed at the mattress as if telling her to lie there.

Valinn did as she hinted.

Flemeth parted Valinn's legs and started licking her vagina.

Valinn was so ashamed and the sensation of Flemeth's tongue there was not pleasant in her mind.

"Please stop..." Valinn tried to beg "I will wet myself if you keep going...". Flemeth stopped and stroked Valinn's scared face "Now let us start your part of the deal..." She said.

"But how will I help you create an heir? You are female!" Valinn asked.

Flemeth only laughed and responded "I have my ways. Trust me."

Flemeth moved a cloth covering her crotch and a big white penis appeared, twitching and spitting some white juice.

Valinn started to panic.

This is going to happen.

These are not empty words.

It's really happening.

Valinn started sobbing while Flemeth started chanting "Heikas, Heikas, Estei Beberoi! Ero Erohim Erohey Erohim, Zavath Eliyon!"

A pentagram started appearing on the ground around them, and the mattress started turning into ashes.

Valinn was scared and put her legs together quickly.

"Please..." She started begging as the tears started falling "Don't.. I'm scared..." Flemeth did not listen, she only looked at the sky and kept chanting "Eiehay Eiheyaja Eiehay Ado Night..."

Valinn was too scared.

She had to stay there for they had a deal, but she wanted to run.

"Agios Oteks Esherhus Atanaton..." The pentagram started shining and glowing in white light as Flemeth chanted "Agura Amen!" Flemeth stopped chanting and looked and Valinn on the ground.

"You cannot resist now. there is no turning back..." She said with a demonic voice and parted her legs again.

As Flemeth's cold metal gloves touched Valinn's naked body and gave her goose bumps, she started crying and weeping.

Flemeth pinched Valinn's clit with strong fingers.

"It hurts!" Valinn yelped.

Flemeth only smiled and grabbed her penis and slowly stroked Valinn's genitals with it.

Valinn was so ashamed, and the feeling of that penis touching her there was not nice at all.

"Now Valinn..." Flemeth spoke and held Valinn's chin again "I want you to look at my eyes all the time... Do not look away..."

Flemeth's eyes looked so bright and glowing in bright golden color. Somehow that made Valinn very relaxed and calm.

Flemeth penetrated her penis inside Valinn's vagina.

The pain started and the blood started pouring. "It hurts! It hurts really bad!" Valinn was crying and weeping.

Flemeth just smiled and stroked the girl's face "Do not worry child..." She said "The pain will soon be pleasurable... Trust me, and do not look away..." Flemeth slowly penetrated all the way in while both still looking into each other's eyes.

Even though looking into her eyes made Valinn calmer it did not stop the pain.

"Guh... It hurts really bad... Please be gentle..." Valinn begged as Flemeth kept penetrating deeper and deeper.

"It's all in, dear girl. The hard part is over. Now let me move it..." Flemeth asked as she started moving her hips back and forth slowly but firmly.

"Zazas, Zazas, Nastar Zazas..." Valinn could hear whispers all around them again and again. She did not want to be watched.

"Please don't look at me...! no...!" Valinn cried and let her head fall to her side and her eyes close.

The pentagram kept shining and Flemeth kept thrusting more and more. Valinn was moaning and crying.

"Dear girl..." Flemeth sighed "I told you not to look away..." She said as she moved Valinn's head towards hers "Do not look away. child" Flemeth demand. Valinn had no choice but to open her eyes and do as the witch says.

Flemeth was thrusting again and again and Valinn put her hand on her mouth, trying not to scream.

Flemeth was smiling to her through her moans and her eyes were glowing more and more.

"Let us move a bit faster now..." Flemeth said and picked up the speed.

"Nnnnnnnn... No..! I can't take it... I feel like i'm going to burst..!" Valinn was weeping.

"We are almost done child..." Flemeth spoke while moaning and chuckling. Valinn was biting her fingers trying not to show how painful it was for her as the pace of Flemeth's thrusting grew faster and faster.

A blue light started appearing under Valinn's navel.

The ritual is almost complete.

Flemeth started shaking and gasping.

"F.. Flemeth..?" Valinn tried to talk through her moans "Are you... OK..?" Flemeth gave a loud yelp and something was pouring out of her penis into Valinn's body.

After Flemeth finished, She fell on Valinn's naked body. She was exhausted as well as Valinn.

9 months after that ritual, Valinn started having contractions.

Flemeth tried to ease her pain as much as she could.

"Soon we will both have our unfinished matters over with..." Flemeth told Valinn while she is slowly rubbing her back.

Valinn was happy. Not only to have a baby, but also that baby will grow to become Flemeth's heir. There's nothing better then that in her mind.

"Oh Flemeth it never stops... It hurts..." Valinn was moaning in pain.

"Giving birth is a hard thing, lass... But I am sure it will soon be over..." The contractions went on and on for hours.

At some point it got so painful and Valinn felt something coming out of her.

She started pushing and screaming.

She wanted that baby out of her already.

"I can see the head, dear lass! Keep going! we are almost done!" Flemeth encouraged Valinn as a small baby head was slowly appearing between her legs.

At last the baby came out.

"It's a girl..." Said Flemeth to tired Valinn.

Flemeth held the baby and gently cradled her.

"Let me hold her, Flemeth.." Asked Valinn.

Flemeth looked and Valinn with an evil smile on her face. "No no dear girl..." Flemeth said while putting the baby in the crib and slowly shushing her.

"What do you mean by that..?" Asked Valinn with an angry look.

After Flemeth managed to calm the baby down she came to Valinn who was still laying in the bed filled with blood.

"You know..." Flemeth started talking "Now that I have an heir, that will actually be my new body when old enough... Your job is done here." Flemeth started chuckling.

"What are you saying?" Valinn asked in shock.

"Now you can leave..." Flemeth spoke as she comes closer and closer to Valinn with a dagger in her hand.

"Farewell, dear girl..." Flemeth spoke and stabbed Valinn in her heart.

She had no chance surviving that. She was dead after a few seconds.

"Now, my baby..." Flemeth turned to the baby sleeping in the crib "I think I need to give you a name. After all names are very pretty... How about Morrigan..? Do you like that name?" She asked the baby while stroking her bold head.

"Well, Morrigan it is."

~END~


	3. Lover From The Wilds

There was once a very talented mage that lived in Lothering. She was an oppostate, but no templer ever managed to catch her. She was just so talented that every time they tried, she managed to flee with her magic. She was only 17 and already knew spells that Irving, the high enchanter himself learned only when he reached the age of 40.

Now you must be wondering why is this so important… well, one day when she reached the age of 19, she found a black grimoire when sneeking to some camp. It was old and some pages of it were torn. She managed read some of it. There she found that The Witch Of The Wilds extends her life by possessing the bodies of her daughters. She learned some very powerful spells and wanted more and more. She decided that she wants to be as strong as The Witch Of The Wilds herself.

One day she decided to go and look for that Witch Of The Wilds and ask her to teach her all that she knows. "Please Rika" Her mother begged "She is not even real. You might were lucky and learned so much but do not chase a thing that is not real…" Rika smiled at her mother "Mother… I know you are worried. I know you hate magic with all of your soul. I know you want me to stop using magic and find a fine husband. I am not that type. I can survive without love in my life. I have to go. Be happy for me." Rika left to the wilds, leaving her mother behind. Leaving Lothering behind. Leaving all that she knew as 'Home' behind her, to follow her desire for magic.

The wilds were so vast. She did not know where to go, even though there was a map in her hand to lead her to that witch's hut. "This is just stupid!" Rika snapped "That map is not helping me! Every place I go to looks the same here! Why can't I find that stupid hut?!" she was screaming and torn that map to shreds. "Oh Rika you are so stupid!" Rika scold herself after realizing what she has done.

"You think she'd be there? I mean, if Morrigan is lying to you that would be very awkward…"

"Morrigan would never lie to me, Alistair! Do you want me to kill you first?!"

"Hey hey! No need to be so angry… Oh you are so touchy…"

People were talking somewhere in the wilds. Rika did not know these voices, but somehow she knew these people will lead her to her destination. Rika was following these voices in the form of a frog. She never liked to become a frog, but that was the best form to wear in that place without revealing she's a human. She came close enough to see a group of people walking in the wilds. They looked nothing like mages. They were two humans, one dwarf, and one elf.

She kept following them even though that dwarf was farting along the way, and she had to suffer that gross odor. At some point they reached a small hut. That was the place. The group came closer to an old woman standing there. Rika managed to hear the woman telling them she will give them her grimoire if they will not kill her as they planned. She hoped they will leave already. She wanted to talk to that woman already. She could not wait.

"It is a dance poor Flemeth knows well. Let us see if she remembers the steps…. Come! She will earn what she takes! I would have it no other way!" the woman spoke as she turned into a dragon.

Rika was shocked. Is this the power of the strongest witch in the world? This is just amazing! That group started attacking the dragon and did not leave it be. "Please win…." Rika cheered the mighty dragon. At some point that human with evil look on his face jumped on the dragon's head and impaled it with it's sward. "No!" Rika tried to scream but all she managed to do is make some froggy sounds. The dragon fell on the ground. Rika knew she have to help it. She must revive it.

"Did you find that darn book yet? I would not mind returning to camp and er... hee hee…. Get some wine…."

"My dear dwarven friend, don't you want one of that dragon's horns? It will make a perfect sward for your size."

"Hey watch your mouth you stupid Antiven!"

Rika held her anger. She was so angry they were destroying that dragon's pride. At last they left. The dragon was lying there with one horn and broken wings. The dragon was still alive. Only a bit ashamed and weak. Rika came closer to it. The dragon was roaring at her "Shhhhh….." Rika was shushing the wounded dragon "I mean no harm… I am here to help you…"

She tried to calm the scared dragon down. Rika started stroking the dragon's face "I can heal you. I am very powerful. Don't be scared of me…" She whispered in the dragon's ear. The dragon closed it's eyes and a bloody tear came down it's face. "I can create a new body for you that will last for some time, but you will still need to find a body to possess." Rika told the dragon wiping the tears from it's face. "Will you let me help you?" she asked the poor dragon.

The dragon's golden watery eyes were looking directly at the young girl as if saying 'yes'.

Rika took out a knife from her pack and came closer to the dragon's face. The dragon was roaring again. "Don't worry… I will not harm you." She kept telling the stressed dragon.

Rika stabbed her own hand and started chanting the spell: "Dear maker, prithee hear mine wish. This creature is weak and can't keep going. I pay mine blood f'r it to live on. Give it a new corse and let it live once again. Let it live. Let it breath once again in a new corse. I give mine blood to thou as the price is too big f'r me to pay other."

As the blood fell on the dragon's face it slowly became a woman.

Flemeth was with a new body, but still very weak. Rika came closer to the witch lying on the ground to help her stand. Flemeth could not walk on her own yet, so Rika helped her inside the hut. The blood still dropped from the witch's head and back. Rika could not leave her alone.

"Please Flemeth.." Rika plead "Let me stay with you for now. I want to help you as much as I can." Flemeth was not used to such caring present by her side.

"Who are you, child?" she asked Rika with a hoarse voice.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Rika giggled "My name is Rika, and I read your grimoire and wanted to meet you myself. You are a hero in my mind."

Flemeth tried to sit on her bed and asked "Are you not scared of me? After all I possess bodies of other young woman to remain alive.."

Rika smiled and wiped the blood from the witch's hair "I don't care. I would give you my own body without hesitation." She said. Flemeth groaned in pain. "I assume these people were sent by your daughter?" Rika asked as she helped Flemeth to lie down.

"Indeed, clever girl…" Flemeth grumbled "Ugh….. That foolish child….".

Rika went to the kitchen to look for something to cook.

"You do not need to do this, dear girl. I think I can-"

"No! you are wounded! You need to rest! I will make you something to eat! For now try to rest!" Rika interrupt Flemeth's words and started gathering some flour from the cabinet. Flemeth smiled and closed her eyes. She felt safe for once in a very long time.

Rika tried her best to make Flemeth feel better. She stayed with her for several months and made sure she is alright. "I do need to thank you for all your help, child." Flemeth said one day as Rika healed her wounds again. Rika smiled "It's nothing! I am sure you would do the same thing to others.."

Flemeth chuckled "Do not be so sure!" She said "If I do such thing I would have asked for something in return.. Every side of the page must be read."

Rika didn't like it when Flemeth spoke in riddles. "So you say if I were you. You would owe me something for saving you?" asked Rika while checking Flemeth's back to see if she needed to heal some more.

"Indeed. I think I could give you the thing you desire. Power? You came here wishing to be as powerful as I am, did you not?" Flemeth asked while trying not to show how painful that wound Rika is healing was.

Rika was amazed.

How did she know what she wanted?

"I…" Rika mumbled "Can I kiss you..?" she asked the witch.

Flemeth looked surprised. She did not expect that. "What good will that do you?" The witch asked with blushed cheeks.

"I… Guess I…." Rika tried to make sense of that odd request "I think that would…. Oh never mind… That was a stupid request!" Rika was so embarrassed.. What were you thinking? She asked herself while washing the old wounds on Flemeth's forehead.

"Child?" Flemeth asked as grabbing Rika's arm. "As you wish…."

The witch said and kissed her.

That was a very lustful kiss.

It was nice and Rika never thought someone can kiss as good as Flemeth did.

That was out of this world. Rika was so ashamed but did not want it to stop.

"Will that be enough?" Flemeth asked as looking into Rika's eyes with a stern look.

Rika was kind of happy Flemeth kissed her, but she was not satisfied.

"I'll think about it…." Rika said with a naughty smile on her face "I just don't think that was enough…" Flemeth laughed as the young mage tried to hide her blushed face. "Not enough you say? Well you are a wild one, aren't you?" Flemeth asked with her smile growing bigger and bigger "I assume you need to think of a way to make me fully pay… well, have it your way. I don't mind being left waiting for your sentence…"

Rika tried to sound more serious "Will you really teach me your ways?" she asked the witch.

"If you wish to I will. But I do not think that will fully repay your help for me." Flemeth answered.

"You say teaching things is not enough? Even if these lessons are very important and very powerful spells will be learned by those?" Rika tried to understand.

"You just said the things. Do you want me to repeat?" Flemeth replayed while trying to stand up "Ooof… These wounds are no joke child… Where did you learn these healing spells and potions..?" Flemeth asked while shivering a bit and falling back to the bed

"Well…. I kind of… I sort of…. Er….." Rika tried to talk but she did not know how to say this so it won't sound bad.

"You stole magic books from the circle?" Flemeth eventually asked.

"Well… Yes…" Rika replayed with a sad look on her face. "It still appears you know much more and better that this." Flemeth said while stroking Rika's blushed face.

"I… There was…. I found a BloodMages book and memorized all of it. There were some healing spells in it that seemed very useful. That is all." She tried to justify.

Flemeth smiled at the young girl "You do not need to justify me using blood magic." She calmed her "I myself used it for more then once in my life, and it served me well. The only trick with it is to know how to control the magic, and not allow that magic to control you." Flemeth said and closed her eyes.

Rika stroked the witch's face.

Flemeth held her hand and looked directly in her eyes.

At some point Rika felt it was inappropriate to keep staring at her like this.

"I… I will go find something to eat…. I need some meat.." She tried to focus on something else while looking away from Flemeth.

Flemeth smiled and said "Well if you go hunt for something, there is a flock of some wild chickens by the big swamp. Catch one. It will be perfect for your stew."

Rika smiled at the witch back and got out of the hut to look for what she asked for. She indeed found them where Flemeth told her to, but they were just so fast she could not catch them. "I didn't want to use this but…" she told the chickens as if they could understand what she was saying and started chanting : "Come with me! Don't try to intermit! Become mine soul and being. Hark to mine hest" The chickens were hypnotized and started following her. "Let's see…." Rika started counting them "1 2 3 4. So many… that will last for several days…." She told herself while leading the birds to the hut.

Flemeth was waiting there, outside of the hut. "Flemeth are you strong enough to stand?" asked Rika with a worried look on her face. Flemeth ignored that question.

"Have you ever locked a soul before, child?" The witch asked Rika. "Um… no. Why? Do I need to lock a souls of some sort?" Flemeth came closer to the hypnotized chickens and said "That is the best way of killing something without damaging it's body… look." Flemeth said and held her hand in front of one of the chickens faces. She closed her eyes and a snap sound was made from the chicken. It fell on the ground with blanked eyes. Flemeth held some kind of white orb in her hand. "Now all you need is to break that orb and the chicken is dead. Have the honor?" The witch said and offered the orb to Rika. Rika took the orb in her hand and smashed it on the ground. "Good lass." Said Flemeth and grabbed the dead chicken.

"How do I do that? That is so cool!" Rika asked Flemeth with a smile from ear to ear. Flemeth only smiled back and said "When the time comes you will know more then you imagined, child. Trust me."

It has been several more months and Rika didn't only learn new powerful spells from all sorts, but she and Flemeth also got closer and closer. They used to kiss under the moon and were both very happy. Flemeth's wounds were long gone and Rika got her wish for more power become reality. "You still did not tell me how to repay your help for me." Flemeth said one day as they both were holding hands looking at the stars.

"I have something in mind…" Rika replayed "But first I want to know something. Do you really love me? I mean, you became what you are for love to a man. Are you just using me?" Flemeth stroked Rika's hair and smiled "I like both. Why not? Both genders are nice and beautiful, don't you think?" She said. Rika gave a slight smile and thought that there is something to it.

"I want you to be my first, Flemeth." Rika said and directed her eyes to Flemeth's surprised face.

"Is that so..?" Flemeth was mumbling to herself.

Rika could not hold it anymore. She wanted Flemeth to make her woman. Rika took Flemeth's hand and led her inside the hut to the bed.

"I don't care for others." Rika spoke to Flemeth as she sat on the bed "I care only for you. Please take my body and do as you wish with it."

Flemeth looked a bit confused "Are you sure, child?" she asked Rika.

Rika nodded for yes and closed her eyes. Rika could feel Flemeth touching her breasts with her metal gloves. "I will do my best to make this night a good memory for you…" Flemeth whispered in her ear and licked it.

Flemeth started kissing Rika and Rika tried to keep up with that tongue pace.

Flemeth smiled at her and slowly took off Rika's dress.

Flemeth looked at Rika for a few seconds, just enjoying the 'view'. Rika took off her underwear and grabbed Flemeth's hand "Please touch me…" she begged as she put the witch's hand over her breasts.

The metal gloves were so cold. Flemeth came closer and sucked Rika's nipple. Rika was new to that sensation, but she didn't want it to stop.

"Ley back now, child." Flemeth ordered and gently pushed Rika on her back.

"I want to pleasure you too, Flemeth" Said Rika and pulled Flemeth's hand to her.

Flemeth smiled. "As you wish, child."

Flemeth moved a cloth covering her crotch aside and revealed her penis.

Rika was surprised "You are a female or a male?" she asked confused. Flemeth replayed "I might be a female but I can play both roles.".

Rika wanted to touch it. "If you want to touch, you can" Flemeth said as if she could read the girl's mind. Rika touched that penis with shivering hands. She was very nervous.

"Take it in and out of your mouth if you want to pleasure me." Flemeth ordered as she gently pushed Rika's head to her penis.

Rika thought it's a bit of an odd request, but she wanted to make Flemeth feel good as well.

She did as Flemeth asked and even put her tongue to the task as well.

Flemeth moaned slightly. "Uh….." Flemeth tried to talk "Will you let me pleasure you now…. Dear girl..?" She asked.

Rika stopped sucking and looked at Flemeth's lustful eyes.

She wanted her too.

Flemeth looked at Rika's vagina and smiled "You are so beautiful, dear girl..." she kept saying "Can I pleasure you with my mouth?" She asked Rika.

Rika nodded for yes as Flemeth started licking her vagina with fast tongue movements. "Ugh… Oh my god…." Rika was moaning with pleasure.

Flemeth stopped. "Are you sure you still want to do this? The first time sometimes hurts." The witch asked her.

"I am sure. I don't care if it hurts. I want it to be with you." Rika replayed.

Flemeth was holding Rika's legs apart and came closer to kiss her again.

The witch's white penis was touching her vagina again and again. "D.. Don't tease me, please…" Rika tried to whisper in Flemeth's ear.

"Do you want me to put it in now, dear lass?" Flemeth asked Rika.

"Yes… Please…" she replayed.

Flemeth penetrated very fast in. "Ow! It hurts…. Go slowly..!" Rika yelped.

Flemeth kept her penis inside Rika. She did not move for some time. "Can I move it, child?" Flemeth asked the girl below her.

"Please do… but be gentle…" Flemeth did as the girl asked. She moved slowly and kissed Rika again and again.

"It's not as painful as I thought it would be..." Rika was whispering through her moans.

"That is because you are not scared and not trying to resist. when both sides are fine with each other, it does not hurt." Flemeth replayed as she slowly tried to pick up the pace.

"Oh my… God…. This is so….. Good….. Give me more…" Rika started begging.

Flemeth smiled and started thrusting harder. They were both moaning in pleasure.

They hugged each other and touched each other. They both loved being together like this.

Flemeth pulled out all of a sudden.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Rika asked with worried look on her face.

"Come. You will decide the pace now." Said the witch and sat on a chair in the corner of the room "Sit on it.".

Rika did as she was told.

She started moving herself on top of Flemeth.

They both enjoyed themselves.

At some point Flemeth changed the position again "Get on all fours" She ordered Rika.

She did as she was told.

Either way it was very pleasurable.

At some point it seemed Flemeth started to suffer.

"Flemeth what's wrong?" Rika asked.

Flemeth did not replay. She just kept groaning and thrusting even harder. The pleasure and worries to Flemeth's sake were now mixed. Flemeth was about to finish.

Rika quickly pulled the witch's penis out of her and started stroking it with fast hand movements.

"What are you..? Ugh!" Flemeth tried to talk as the sperm started pouring out on Rika's face.

Rika gently wiped her face and licked her fingers filled with the semen.

"Thank you Flemeth." She said and got up to kiss her lover.

Flemeth was tired, but She smiled and gave some love back.

"Do you wish a second round after I rest a bit?" asked the lustful witch. Rika smiled. "Why not? I'd love to.."

~END~


	4. This Game Is Completly Out Of Control!

"Hey why don't we play a game?" Asked Veira as Liss and Tera just got into their beds.

"Now?" Liss yawned with anger "I've had enough of your games for today! Let me sleep!".

"Oh? Even if it's 'The Ultimate Riddle Game'?" asked Veira with a naughty smile on her face.

"Oh please Liss…. I really wanna try one again!" Tera tried to beg.

Liss was angry already for not being able to sleep, but eventually she agreed for another round.

"Well let me explain the rules again, OK?" Veira asked as she opened the magical board game "Every girl on her turn takes out 2 cards. One card for a reward and one card for the riddle. After we all get our cards and read them for ourselves, we write our name on a note, fold it, and then after we mix the notes, the older of us will pick one. The girl that her name was chosen will have to ask the riddle to random people for 3 times. If no one answers correct she wins the game. If someone manages to give the correct answer, she must award him or her with what's on the reward card, that, of course, will not be revealed only until the right answer is said. OK?".

Tera got exited while Veira mixed the reward cards.

"But this time please let's use the 18+ deck?" Liss asked.

"What's about that deck?" Tera asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh… That deck contains… some…. Erotic Rewards….." Veira replayed.

"Erotic? Details!" Asked Liss and started clapping her hands with excitement.

"Well… You know… 'Free Blowjob', 'My Verginity' and the best card of all is 'Take Me For The Whole Weekend'….."

Liss started giggling "And that 'Weekend' thing…. Does that really mean that person have you in his or her home for the whole weekend and may do whatever comes to his or her mind to you?" Veira nodded for yes.

"Let's get started already!" asked Tera with a very big smile on her face.

"Let's be brave… Every type of reward in that game! Let's make everything an option!" Liss cheered.

After they all picked their cards they all started reading.

After they all read their riddles and mixed the notes it was time to pick one. As the oldest then all of them, Liss picked a note "And the winner is….!" Liss started announcing "Tera!".

"Well I will not do a thing that's for sure…." Tera sighed "My riddle is ridiculously hard!"

"Well let's not waste time!" Said Veira and unlocked the room door "We should go look for people far from Lothering. I'm sure everyone here is asleep or too drunk to understand what we are talking about.."

Tera asked 2 people that did not know how to answer, and so it came to the last try.

"There's a small hut in the wilds. I think I saw some old witch living there…. If you go ask her, she might be so tired that she will not be able to even think of an answer! Go! Ask her!" said Liss with a big smile.

Tera did as she was advised. She went to that hut and knocked on the door.

"Oh…. Who could that be in this hour of the night..?" she could hear an old woman's voice. As the door opened, a very tall, old woman, with a body that seemed so young that it didn't fit to the old woman's face was standing there. She looked at Tera and asked "What do you wish of me, child? Please do it quick… I am too old for these kinds of pranks…"

Tera ignored the tired request and started chanting "Hello! My name is Tera and I am here to test your wisdom! Answer me one riddle, and if you answer correctly, you will be rewarded!".

The old woman seemed a little curious. "Oh… How interesting… Is that 'The Ultimate Riddle Game'?" The old woman asked as she put her left hand below her chin.

"Yes indeed!" Tera cheered with a smile from ear to ear.

"Well what is my riddle, child?" The old woman asked, lowering her eyes to see Tera's face.

"Well here it is…" Tera started chanting the riddle "It is greater than The Maker and more evil than the Fade Demons. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?"

The old woman gave a slight smile and replayed "Nothing". Tera was shocked. 'How did she know?!' "That is the correct answer! Well done! Here is your reward!" Tera tried to hide her fear of what the reward is and gave the woman the card.

The old woman looked at it and gave Tera an embarrassed look "Um…." The woman tried to talk "I don't mind to, but… I am not sure you would want this… Errrr… That is quite awkward…"

Tera started to get stressed and snatched the card from the woman's hand. The card said 'An Erotic Weekend Of Your Choice" Tera didn't know what to say. She looked at the old woman who was trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry Lady…." Tera spoke as trying not to laugh as well "My friends were…. Er….. Yes you are right. That is very awkward…"

"I have always wondered who is that fool who made this game…" The old woman talked to herself.

Tera gave a slight giggle and said "yes I would like to know that too…"

The old woman looked at the black sky for a moment and said "Well now is Monday so I will wait for you on Friday. Be here."

Tera was confused "Wait… You don't mean that right? Do you really want to accept this?" Tera tried to reason with the old woman

"And why not? I have earned it. I will see you later this week, child." Said the lady and closed the door. Tera ran to her friends, still shocked from what just happened.

"Wow that took you a long time…" Liss started yawning again "Well? Are you the winner? 'Tis quite obvious.." Tera shook her head for no. "What?! She knew the correct answer?!" Veira asked with a shocked look on her face "Well what was your reward for her?" Asked Liss with a slight giggle.

"An erotic weekend! 'Go for the hut with the old witch'?! Old people always know answers to stupid riddles!" Tera started screaming.

"But she must have refused! Didn't she..? She accepted this? Oh she did….." Veira realized what she had done and started cursing the game.

"So? It won't be so bad…." Said Liss and tried to keep her eyes open "First, she's a female. She can't penetrate you like man can. Second, she's very old. She might not be able to last for more then 10 seconds. She will probably faint after just touching your face…."

Tera was so stressed. She was angry and felt as if her worst nightmare is going to come true on Friday….

The day has come.

Tera was getting ready to reward the old witch.

"Hey Tera..? I found something that will leave you shocked for life…." Told Veira to her stressed friend "That witch you owe her an 'erotic weekend' is the Witch Of The Wilds! Ha! So lucky!"

"Oh good…" Said Tera with an angry tone "Now not only I have to sexually pleasure an old woman, but now that you told me what you just did I know that she is a…. More then 1000 years old witch! Perfect! Just what I wanted to hear!"

Veira thought there's something to that… "But why are you so nervous?" Liss tried to ask.

"Well, I'm a virgin! Wow! My first sexual act will be with an old woman! Hurray!" Tera replayed with a very red angry face. Liss and Veira both laughed and said "Old is the new Young!" Tera was really annoyed by that stupid line.

"Hey wanna take some sexy panties? You should make the old witch have every bit of pleasure from you..!" Veira joked and started laughing. Tera just ignored it. She was angry already.

"You know what? If you like, after you give her the reward we will do whatever you want for a full week!" Veira tried to cheer Tera up, but to no avail.

"Hey why don't we get some chocolate milk before you go there? That will surly cheer you up." Liss tried as well.

Tera nodded for yes.

They all went to the nearest inn and ordered their drinks. While Tera was drinking, she started thinking what this weekend would be like, but as soon as that thought came to her mind, she got grossed out and took another sip.

"Do you feel better now?" asked Liss with a slight smile.

"I still can't believe I'm going to do this….." Tera sighed and gave another sip.

"Oh it's almost 12:30… I think we should escort you to the hut now." Said Veira with a disappointed look on her face.

Tera was happy that at least her friend will come to say goodbye before she does that perverted thing for the witch. She took one last sip from her cup and they all started walking to the wilds. As they were walking, Liss tried to find another outcome for this 'Erotic Weekend'.

"Hey I'm sure that old witch was just joking around!" She said with a smile "There's no way an old woman would accept such thing. I'm sure that as soon as you knock on the door, she would be surprised to see you and say 'Oh you? I wasn't expecting you to arrive. You didn't really think I would accept such thing?'"

Tera gave her friend a slight smile "I hope you are right…".

When at last they got to the hut, Tera's two friends hugged her and tried to cheer her up "We will wait for you here! Believe me she will not really use this reward! She will tell you she just joked around and you can leave. We will be here for an hour. I'm sure you will be back sooner." Veira tried to make Tera happier.

"Go now. We will wait for you here for a while." Liss joined Veira and pointed at the hut "We will be here for a while. There's no way she will do something to you. This is just not going to happen."

"And what if something will happen?" Tera spoke as some tears came down her face. Veira hugged her and softly whispered a song in her ear. Her voice always calmed everyone down.

"If you want, I've learned a small chant that protects the one who chants it." Liss tried to help as well.

"Well what is it?" Asked Tera and wiped her tears.

"'Bless me as I fall to mine fate. It's not possible without thy help. Dear Maker prithee give me thy strength, and lend me thy aid'." Liss chanted and gave Tera a hug as well.

"Now go!" Veira started rushing "Finish with it already!"

Tera came closer and closer to the hut while her heart was pounding fast and her skin became as white as snow. She knocked on the door and waited for the witch to open it.

The door opened and the witch was standing there with her arms crossed "Oh? You came after all? What a relief… I half expected you would not come at all." Said the witch with a slight smile on her face.

"Oh I'm going to kill Veira for having this game…." Tera mumbled herself "Is that so, Tera?" The witch asked while putting her left hand below her chin again.

"You've heard me? Oh I'm sorry… I.. Er… I just…" Tera tried not to sound out of place.

"No need to be nervous. I would not hurt you..." said The witch and hinted Tera to get inside the hut.

Tera looked back with fearful eyes to look for her friends, suddenly she felt the old witch's cold metal gloves grabbing her hand and pulling her inside the hut "Come, child." The witch asked and led her inside her hut.

"Oh my god! That witch just took her in!" Liss was shocked "You think she would actually do something?" She asked Veira "No way." Veira replayed "I doubt old people can keep up with erotic stuff. She might ask her to do some chores instead. A servant for the weekend instead of an erotic one."

Liss and Veira went back to Lothering with so many theories about what will happen in that hut this weekend.

"I'm sure she will want her to clean the house and these kinds of stuff and will not even think of touching her." Liss tried to make things sound less hostile "And I'm sure the most erotic thing the old lady will ask is to touch her hair. There's no way she would ask for more then that. Old people are not as horny as young ones." Said Veira.

"Well…." The witch started to talk while Tera went to the bed and sat on it "You did not expect me to accept the reward?"

Tera tried to answer but she was way to nervous and scared to find the right words. "I… I just thought…. That would just be a bit too much for you… To…" Tera mumbled while the witch took a seat next to her on the bed.

She started mumbling even more by that.

The old witch had a very stern look on her face.

"A…Are you going to…. What are you going to do to me..?" Tera asked with a worried tone.

"I may be old, but old people need pleasure too sometimes." The witch replayed.

That answer just made Tera even more nervous.

The witch laughed "My dear child…. I've never seen a virgin as nervous as you are!"

'How did she know that?!' Tera asked herself.

"How do I call you?" Tera tried to talk of something else to calm herself down

"You may call me Flemeth." The witch answered with a comforting smile.

Tera closed her eyes and sighed.

As she did, she felt the witch's metal gloves stroking her leg.

She didn't want to open her eyes. She was too scared.

Flemeth grind at the young stressed girl "Open your eyes, child" She command.

Tera did as she was told and looked at Flemeth's golden eyes with some tears falling her cheeks.

Flemeth gently wiped them off and said "It will happen, but I do not want you to suffer at your first time. I will go with your pace, child. But you still need to remember you need to stay here until Sunday. We may have time, but I want to enjoy my reward as well." That calmed Tera a bit.

"That's an odd hairstyle." Tera said and quickly covered her mouth "I'm sorry! I didn't mean… Oh shit….."

Flemeth threw her head back laughing "If that is the only thing you can say now you are in a very deep pit already..!" She said while Tera's face started turning red.

"Can you please tell me a little of yourself, child?" Flemeth asked with a motherly comforting smile

"What do you want to know?" Asked Tera.

"I wish to know all that you are willing to reveal." Said the witch with glowing eyes.

"Well…" Tera started "I don't know what to tell really…. But… ok. My name is Tera, I am 14 years old, I live in Lothering, I have two dumb friend who dragged me into this stupid riddle game, and now I must experience sexual acts with you because of that stupid game!" Tera was angry and scared.

Flemeth chuckled "Well that is quite a story, child." She said as she stood up and went to check on the stew on the fire.

Tera started looking around "Have you been in that situation before?" She asked the witch.

"Situation?" The witch asked.

"You know what I mean… When you played some kind of game and had to eventually do something you didn't want to?"

Flemeth turned to look at Tera "Things like this never happened to me, if they did it was just like this. People would come to me for they had bets and they lost and now had to do something to me. But it never got sexual." The witch answered and came closer to Tera and whispered in her ear "All you need to know in these kinds of games, is how to cheat. I will teach you this on Sunday if you wish…"

Tera loved that idea.

At least a good thing came out of that stupid game.

"Oh! And do not lie to me again. You were exited about this game just like your friend were until you lost." Said Flemeth with a very cheerful tone.

"Oh Oops…." Tera mumbled herself.

Flemeth leaned towards Tera and Touched her shirt.

It was going to happen.

Tera got very nervous. "Take it off, child" The witch ordered.

Tera started to shiver "I er….. OK… Just…" She mumbled.

"What are you waiting for?" The witch rushed the girl.

Tera quickly took off her shirt and tried to cover her breasts.

"These are very big considering your age, child." Said Flemeth as she slowly parted Tera's hands away from her body "I am impressed…".

Tera started getting goose bumps. She started chanting that prayer Liss taught her before she got in to the hut. That just made Flemeth laugh.

"This chant will do nothing in your favor, dear girl. These are empty words that a drunk priest used to say." Flemeth explained and touched Tera's breasts with her cold metal gloves.

"So cold…" Tera tried to say. Flemeth didn't listen and kept touching her.

"Now I want you to take off every cloth you have on. Right now. Without delay." The witch ordered again.

Tera quickly did as she was told. The sun came down and the stars started appearing on the window. Flemeth lit some candles and went back to look at Tera.

Tera's eyes were ready for the tears to come down. "Stay calm, child. There's no need to be scared. I will continue only after you are calm enough. Tell me when you are ready." The witch softly said and sat on a chair by the bed.

They both stared at each other for some time.

"Come…" Tera whispered "Just go easy on me please..".

Flemeth gave her a smile and came to sit by her side on the bed. She let Tera lean on her shoulder. Tera was so embarrassed.

"If you are willing…" Flemeth spoke as she stood up in front of her "Ley back and spread your legs."

Tera looked at the witch with fearful eyes and did as she asked. Flemeth looked at Tera's every inch "What a beautiful body, dear child…." She said with lustful eyes.

"No don't say that…." Tera was sobbing "This is so embarrassing…"

Flemeth chuckled and asked "If it is, why are you getting so wet between your legs, child?". Flemeth came closer to Tera's weeping face. "Will you let me touch you more, child?" Flemeth asked with an evil smile. Tera nodded for yes even though all she wanted was to flee.

She started feeling the cold metal glove on her clit. She bit her lip so she won't scream. At some point she could feel Flemeth's tongue licking her genitals slowly. She didn't like that. It tickled her.

"Let us see what type of virgin are you…" Said Flemeth to Tera and penetrated her finger to Tera's vagina very slowly.

"Ow! It hurts!" Tera was weeping.

Flemeth stopped right away. "So you are the sensitive one….." Flemeth mumbled to herself.

Tera opened her eyes to look at Flemeth. She was just standing there with her left hand below her chin, thinking of something.

Tera calmed down and wiped her tears "Is that it?" She asked the witch with hope. "Not at all child." The witch replayed the shivering girl "We only just began."

Tera didn't know what else a woman can do to a woman.

A very odd though came to Tera's mind.

'No way! It's not possible!'

Flemeth moved a cloth covering her crotch aside and a huge white penis was revealed. That odd thought became reality. Flemeth chuckled as she noticed Tera's shocked eyes.

"Oh..! Maker's breath… You are going to... It can't be real..! Are you really going to..?" Tera was mumbling.

"Showing you my 'tool' was not a good enough clue, child?" Flemeth chuckled and came closer to Tera's crotch.

"B.. But... This is just way too big for my first..!" Tera yelped while trying to close her legs without the witch to notice.

Flemeth looked at Tera between her legs and licked her upper lip with a very stern expression.

Tera got so stressed "What if you tear me apart?"

"Something must tear anyway." The witch chuckled.

"Do not be scared child." She said with a soothing voice "Now just try to relax and loosen your body. Take a breath and calm down.".

Flemeth parted Tera's legs again, and dragged her hips closer to the edge of the bed.

She prepared her position, gently stroking Tera's genitals with her sheath

"Y… you don't have to do this you know.." Tera tried one last time to reason with the witch "It was just a stupid card game.. It doesn't have to happen."

Flemeth only smiled at Tera and said "If you wish, I can hold your hand.".

Tera understood.

This witch wants her.

There is no turning back.

Tera tried not to cry and grabbed Flemeth's left hand.

"Here I go, child…" said Flemeth eventually and pushed her penis inside Tera's vagina.

Tera gave a loud yelp and shut her eyes tight. The pain was so bad that Tera squeezed Flemeth's hand so hard it seemed as if the metal gloves started to bend a bit.

"I am all the way in, child. Dear Maker, you are so tight….." Flemeth moaned. "Oh it hurts..." Tera was weeping slightly as Flemeth gently stroked her face, Shushing her with a calm tone.

Tera realized Flemeth wasn't moving. She looked up at that witch but quickly closed her eyes again.

Tera could feel her blood pouring on the sheets.

She opened her eyes again to look at Flemeth's face. "It was not as bad as you thought it would be, hmmm? I believe you liked it" Flemeth smirked.

"Ow..." Tera mumbled, still trying not to show how much it hurts. "Let me know when the pain stops." Flemeth spoke and gently grabbed Tera's shaky knee.

After a while, Tera directed her eyes at Flemeth's. "Can I move now, child?" The witch asked with a very comforting smile. Tera waited for a few more seconds to calm down and take a breath, she eventually nodded for yes.

Flemeth started thrusting very slowly as if she didn't want Tera to suffer.

Tera tried to hold her moans.

It was very pleasant.

After more then five minutes, Flemeth gradually moved faster and harder. Tera could not hold her moans anymore. She never thought a sexual act with a witch would be so good. Tera let go of Flemeth's hand and held on to her shoulders. The thrusting penis got deeper and deeper in with every minute that passed. Flemeth was moaning softly as Tera's moans started getting louder.

"Oh I can't take it…" Tera started yelping "I'm going to….. Oh…." Flemeth smiled and started thrusting so hard that Tera couldn't control herself. "F… Flemeth…! If you… Keep going like this I will…. Oh Maker..!" Tera was groaning.

"Go ahead!" Fleameth whispered in the girl's ear "I am about to do the same…". Flemeth and Tera both gave a loud groan and climaxed together. Tera hugged Flemeth, still her penis was inside her. They both took a breath and Tera started dressing up.

"Oh look at the time… Already 4 in the morning. Shouldn't we go to bed and call it a night?" Flemeth asked Tera as the girl put her shirt on.

"Yes I do need to sleep… that was intense…" Tera replayed. Flemeth laughed "If you say that now, you know not what 'Intense Sex' is. Tomorrow I will show you…" She said with a very tired look on her face.

That weekend was the best Tera could think of. So much pleasure to find in such an old woman…..

"Well it seemed my reward is now finished…" Flemeth said in a very sad tone "But there is something your friends don't know about this game that I wish you would give them."

Tera didn't understand. "Give them?" She asked the witch. "Here." Flemeth gave Tera an envelope that looked quite big "There you will find something for your two friends. Let them open it and discover what is their riddle." Tera slowly started to understand "Are you going to ask them to be with you too?" She giggled. "More or less. When they open the envelope you will see…" Flemeth replayed with a very naughty smile.

"Well how was it?" Asked Liss as Veira came running to hug Tera. "I have something for you…" She said and gave them the envelope. "Read it. Out Loud!" She command on Veira.

 ** _Dear Players:_**

 ** _You have played 'The Ultimate Riddle Game' and your last rewarded customer was very pleased._**

 ** _Now there is a second level to that game that is rarely played, but you were chosen to test._**

 ** _In front of you there are two riddles._**

 ** _One for each of you._**

 ** _All you need to do is to give your friend, who rewarded the winner, the correct answer._**

 ** _If you get it right, congrats!_**

 ** _If you get it wrong, you need to reward your last winner._**

 ** _And here are the riddles:_**

 ** _I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?_**

 ** _I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, To live and breath on this terrestrial ball. What am I?_**

"What is this crap?!" Liss asked with a very angry tone.

"Time for you to give me your answer…." Said Tera with a very cheerful smile on her face.

Veira was confused "I don't get it! These are riddles only old people will know!" Tera giggled "I actually know the answer to one of them, but I can't tell you what it is…." Veira and Liss tried to think of a good answer but could not do it.

"I give up! I don't even care if I have to 'Erotcly Clean A Witch's House'!" Said Liss eventually and threw the paper on the ground "Me too…" Veira replayed.

"So you don't know the answer? Will you really give up?" Asked Tera one last time.

"Tera we tried! What is that stupid reward!?" Veira raged and snatched the card from Tera's hand, and so did Liss. "WHAT?!" both girls yelped.

Tera wanted to know what did they get "Show me!" "I've got 'Have an anal sex…." Veira replayed with a very nervous tone. "I've got 'Give You Blowjob'! That new game version sucks!" Liss was yelling.

"Hahaha! That's a good one Tera! Good joke!"Veira tried to relieve herself.

"This is no joke." Said Tera with a smile "Go now! Flemeth must be waiting!" Liss and Veira looked at Tera with a very stressed look on their faces "Wait… You..? Slept with her this weekend?!" Veira asked with cold sweat all over her.

Tera nodded for yes and opened the door "Want me to escort you to Flemeth's hut?"

~END~


	5. Witch's Aid

"Let me go! Don't touch me!" Mika was crying while the man forced his penis into her butt. "Oh come on Mika…." The man sighed and slapped her face "Let me feel you… You know you like it….".

Mika managed to pull him out of her and started to run.

This man was chasing her. He wanted to torture her more. "Come here you little slut!" He shouted at the girl. Mika didn't want to listen. She ran crying and screaming to the wilds.

That man was chasing her for a long time.

At some point Mika felt as if she is all alone. She finally was able to lose him! Mika was all naked, her whole body was covered with blood and sperm from that man.

"I hate you Jess…" She started mumbling. Mika started breathing deeply with big tears falling down her face "I HATE YOU JESS! I HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU!" Mika was screaming and crying so very loud that the sleeping birds started flying off their trees. Mika fell on the ground and kept crying and screaming. She felt violated. That man who stole her virginity in every way just ruined her life. Mika could hear some footsteps coming closer. "No! Stay away from me! Leave me alone! Don't come near me!" Mika was shouting. She was scared of anything at this point. She was scared that Jess will come back to proceed with his perverted actions.

"What on Andraste's name is…. Oh! What happened to you, girl?" A weird looking woman came out of the mist and asked.

"Don't come near me!" Mika was crying and yelling at the woman "Leave me be…!" Mika had no air left. She started gasping for air through her tears, as she kept crying and sobbing.

The woman came closer with a motherly smile "Oh dear child…" She spoke softly "I mean no harm….". The old woman waved and a black towel appeared in her hand. She came closer slowly, as she was trying not to make any sudden movements that will make Mika scream as loud as she did a minute ago. She put the black towel on the girl's shoulders and hugged her softly. Mika was still crying and sobbing. "Dear girl…" She tried talking to Mika "It's alright….. Everything is alright now… He's gone…".

Mika was still trying to catch her breath through all of her screams and sobbing.

"My name is Flemeth, child…. I am here to help you…. Why are you crying..? I can help you feel better, child…." Flemeth spoke softly while wiping her tears off.

"No… Don't touch me…" Mika whispered with a shivering voice "Your gloves are cold…". Flemeth smiled and just hugged Mika tightly "No need to cry now…." She kept trying to calm the girl down "I am here now and everything will be fine….".

Mika looked at Flemeth's golden eyes and tried to talk, but her voice was hoarse. She got frustrated even more by that and her crying got worse.

"Dear child, let us calm down before we do any talking. Breath in…. And release it slowly….." Flemeth talked to the crying girl and held her shoulders.

Mika did as Flemeth asked, and tried to talk again "I… He was… He….".

Flemeth saw the girl was struggling. "Come with me…. To my hut…" She told the young girl "Take a good bath and then we will talk….". They both stood up. Mika tried to stay on her feat even though her legs felt so tired from what just happened to her. "Here. Lean on me." Flemeth softly hugged the girl's shoulder while Mika was trying to keep the towel on her. They walked for a while. Mika was still crying, and Flemeth shushed her softly. It was very dark. Mika was surprised Flemeth could see something in that darkness. "Oh look, dear girl…" Flemeth pointed at the dark ground. Beautiful glowing yellow flowers started coming out. It was so beautiful in Mika's mind. It calmed her down.

"Ahhhh…. And here we are…." Flemeth took a deep breath and pointed at a small hut by the swamp. Mika tried to wipe her tears and started walking towards that hut with Flemeth. As the door opened Flemeth went to the stew on the fire, and looked at the bubbling soup in it. "Well, You see that small door on the floor?" Flemeth asked Mika and pointed at a door that looked like a basement door "Get in there. There's a hot spring there. I am sure you will enjoy it. I shall bring you something to wear shortly."

Mika got into that underground room and just as Flemeth said, there was a small lake there that seemed quite hot. As soon as she got in she felt every sad thought melting away. She washed every drop of sperm or blood that was on her body. At some point Flemeth got down the door and left a white dress on a rock close to the small lake "That should do the trick.. Now I shall go upstairs to check on our food…" Flemeth spoke and started climbing up that ladder to the upper side of the house.

"Wait!" Mika shouted "Why are you doing this for me?"

Flemeth smiled and replayed "Because that is what good people do.".

Mika was in the hot spring for some time, thinking of what happened to her, and of that old woman named 'Flemeth' who came to help her. She started crying again just by thinking of that man who was chasing her "What if he's still somewhere chasing me….?" She mumbled to herself. Mika got out of the water and started wearing that white dress Flemeth left her. "Perfect fit? How?" Mika was wondering.

"Are you dressed, dear girl? Our food is ready." Flemeth shouted from the top floor.

Mika climbed up the ladder and sat by the table, still a bit shivering. "Are you still scared?" Flemeth asked Mika while giving her bowel with some soup. Mika tried to focus on the food she received so she would not have to remember what she's been through. It seemed Flemeth understood and let her be.

Mika was hungry and ate very quickly. She enjoyed every bit of what was served to her. After she finished eating, she took a deep breath and picked her head up to face her rescuer.

Flemeth looked at her with a smile "It seems it was quite bad. What happened to you? Can you tell me?" Flemeth asked and held Mika's hand. Mika started crying again. Flemeth saw it coming and came closer to hug her again.

"Relax…." She tried to softly talk to the weeping girl. '"Now please calm down and try to tell me what happened… It is not very healthy to keep things that are painful inside your soul…" Mika thought it was very true, but it was hard for her to talk.

A few minutes after, Mika was calmer and started talking "My mother remarried a new man…. Jess and her were very happy, but whenever she didn't look he used to touch me in places he shouldn't have… My mother had to go to Redcliff Castle to get something… I don't know what…. She never came back…. It has been more then a week.. And he came to my room and…. And…. He started to…." Mika started crying again. Flemeth stroked her hair and shushed her calmly. "I told him to get out of my room but he just took off his pants….. He tried to…. Eventually he was able to… He raped me!" Mika was sobbing and crying and the tears didn't stop, so Flemeth gave her a small kiss.

Mika got angry just by reminding herself what happened and "He tried to put his stupid dick in every place he could in my body…. At some point I managed to flee and then you found me… All that time he raped me he said that he always liked fucking virgins! What's up with man and virgins?!" Mika asked while crying and sobbing.

"Well if you wish to know…" Flemeth started talking "Because virgins are new to these things their body is more tens and tighter then woman who already had sex. That is quite pleasurable. But let us not talk about this now. Now all you need is to forget about this." Mika was curious

"How do you know why man love virgins?" she asked. "This is no subject to talk about now. I need to ask you something more important." Flemeth replayed and picked Mika's chin up "Do you wish him dead?" she asked her.

Mika felt as if that woman can read her mind. "Yes! I do! Can you kill him?!" She was weeping with a slight smile on her wet face.

Flemeth stood up and went to the hut's door "Well, I can make him suffer…." She said to the girl "But I do need your permission to what I intend to do." Mika started feeling better and the tears started to dry on her face "What do you want to do to him?" she asked the witch. "Well this is my plan" Flemeth said and started whispering in the girl's ear. Mika smiled from ear to ear and nodded for yes. "Well I shall go now. Please try to get some sleep while I'm away…" Flemeth asked Mika while getting out of the hut and closing the door.

Flemeth turned herself into a wolf and started walking aimlessly in the wilds. She did so for a while until she found a man calling "Hey Mika?! Come here , you little fuck dummy! Where are you?" Flemeth then transformed herself into Mika's form and came to this man.

"Oh Mika! Came for more of my cock? I have so much more to give you…" Flemeth didn't answer him. She knew her voice is still the same. She just started taking off his pants. "Oh you are horny!" the man was exited and wanted to touch her as well, but Flemeth grabbed his hand and threw him on the floor.

"What are you doing bitch?!" he asked with fearful eyes. Flemeth used her magic to tie him up. "What are you doing?! Let me go you little cunt!" Flemeth smiled as she slowly turned to be herself "Now you will pay for what you've done!" she spoke with a very soft tone. It made him cringe. The man's clothes had turned into ashes as he tried desperately to get loose.

"Do you get aroused by raping your 15 years old step-daughter? What a pervert you are…." Flemeth spoke as she started stroking the man's penis slowly making it hard.

"So you are just as horny as that little fuck brat!" The man was laughing. Flemeth didn't like what he said and scratched his penis "Ow! Hey bitch that hurts!". Blood was dripping slightly from the man's shaft.

"Now it is time for you to have it all…" Flemeth whispered in a very scary tone and started licking the man's penis. The man seemed to enjoy it, but at some point it became so intense that he had to release his sperm, but Flemeth didn't allow him.

"Please let me cum….. I can't hold it… my dick will explode!" The man was begging the witch who tortured him.

"Let it explode!" Flemeth laughed with an evil glare "As far as I know you do not deserve to live at all, you little cheater rapist!".

Flemeth started sucking his penis and even though it was very slowly, he felt like he's going to burst.

That was not pleasurable anymore.

It was painful.

Flemeth's pace started going faster and faster as the man started yelping and begging for her to stop.

"Will you leave her be, lad?" Flemeth asked with a very angry tone "Yes! I will! I will never touch that brat again!" the man screamed and tried to get loose desperately.

"I do not believe you…." Flemeth said as she stood up and started to walk away.

"Hey you witch!" The man was shouting at Flemeth as she walked away "Untie the ropes! Right now! Let me go!".

Flemeth turned her head back and snapped her fingers. As soon as she did, the man started pouring sperm from his penis. so much that he slowly lost his sanity. "I'm gonna die….. Help me….." the man was sobbing and screaming. Flemeth smiled and proceeded walking. "You and I will not meet again, dear lad. But that is only because you will die as soon as dawn comes."

The man slowly stopped breathing. It was way too much for his body to bear…

As Flemeth returned to the hut she was wondering 'I guess that foul man is dead by now…. But I do not believe the girl's mother will ever return….. I will have to look into this…'.

Flemeth opened the hut's door and found Mika sleeping on the bed, still with some tears falling while asleep. Flemeth smiled as she wiped off the girl's tears. "Everything will be fine now, dear lass…." Flemeth whispered softly "But I believe there are more bad things for you to face soon… I will do anything to keep you safe and sound…".

Mika was talking in her sleep "Stay away…. I don't want you….. Leave me at peace…" she was still weeping. "Oh dear girl…" Flemeth sighed "If that is how bad it was for you, I do hope you will be able to recover one day….".

Mika suddenly got up with a slight yelp. "Oh dear girl! You scared me!" Flemeth gasped. Mika tried to catch her breath while still weeping.

Flemeth came closer to Mika and softly stroked her hair "I really think you should tell me everything that this foul man did to you. I know it hurts, but your soul is already suffering…" Flemeth whispered with a very sad look on her face.

Mika looked at Flemeth with a sad expression and hugged her tightly "Oh Flemeth thank you…" she was weeping "You helped me and you are kind to me…. Thank you…"

Flemeth hugged her back and stroked her head "No need to cry more… He's not coming back anytime soon, child…" she was calmly talking to the poor girl. "I think you should go back to sleep. And tomorrow please tell me what you've been through. Now calm down…" Flemeth gently spoke and smiled at the crying girl.

"Where will you sleep?" Mika asked while wiping her tears "Do not worry about me…" Flemeth whispered in Mika's ear "Go to sleep. Lack of energy is the last thing we need now."

When the morning came, Flemeth made breakfast and Mika was much calmer and relaxed. "I hope you are ok..?" Mika asked the witch as she was trying to brush her hair "I mean… I was in quite of hysteria and you had to suffer my tears for a very long time…"

Flemeth smiled at her and said "Do not worry of such things. I did not mind hearing you cry. Now you will do as I asked you yesterday, won't you? Will you tell me what happened?"

Mika dropped her head down "Well that is quite a story…" she spoke as a fake smile slightly appeared on her face "I came home yesterday. I wanted to go back to my room and…. Do as I usually do. I took off my clothes and wanted to go take a shower, and he opened my room's door without knocking. He looked at me for some time and I tried to grab something to hide my body with…" at that point Mika started sobbing a bit. Flemeth looked at her with a sad expression. "He started telling me I look like a slut and probably that's what I really am." Mika proceeded the story "I started screaming at him to get out of my room, but he just came closer and dragged me by the hair. He dragged me to his room and started forcing me to put his penis in my mouth… that was just wrong…." Mika started crying. Flemeth came to hug her again. "He choked me and started penetrating me everywhere he could…" Mika tried to proceed her story through her tears " at some point I managed to flee. And thank the Maker you found me and helped me…"

Flemeth gave the young girl a smile and picked her chin up "You are very brave, child." She told Mika "You are much braver then you even think or know." Mika gave Flemeth a smile back and tried to hold her tears back.

It has been more then 3 weeks and Mika was happy. Someone cared for her, even though they didn't meet before. Since the day she was rescued by Flemeth she used to sit by the small swamp, and sing to the birds and toads. Flemeth came out of the hut one day to find out who is the wonderful singer. When she saw Mika was the one, she smiled and listened quietly. Mika had no cares in the world. She knew she's safe. She hoped to stay like this forever.

"Would you mind singing your favorite song for me, child?" Flemeth asked one day. The young girl yelped in surprise. "Oh I didn't know you were listening…." Mika smiled and started to blush.

Flemeth came closer to Mika and took a deep breath "Ah…. Sometimes people do not really understand how fresh the air is, here…." She said and looked at the horizon. Mika tried to see what Flemeth is so focused on but failed.

"Um…" the girl tried to talk "Are you the Witch Of The Wilds? Are you really..?" she tried to ask.

Flemeth looked at Mika and gave her a smile "Do you think I am?" she asked her.

Mika nodded for yes and held the witch's arm "You are that witch, but it's quite odd that you didn't ask me for something in return…" Mika spoke and smiled at her rescuer.

"Do you wish to pay me, child?" Flemeth asked "I wish to do only what is best for me and for you. I just want us both to be happy as long as we are together." Mika replayed and hugged Flemeth's arm.

Flemeth found it quite nice that Mika trusted her so.

"Will you ever think of having sex again, child?" the witch asked and kept looking at the horizon.

Mika didn't really want to think of such deeds for a while "I don't know.." she said "I don't think I would enjoy something so gross like this."

Flemeth turned to look at Mika's face "Do not let what happened to you change your view of sex. What this man has done to you, is not natural. Things like this are not meant to happen." She told Mika "This is not a good thing to dwell in fear of this wonderful thing.".

"Wonderful?!" Mika raged with a shocked look on her face "What on earth is wonderful in this thing?!".

Flemeth knew this would happen.

"That man forced you to do things that are not meant to be." Flemeth spoke softly as she crossed her hands "He violated you. Yes. But one day, someone you will love would one day want to see you as you are. Without any 'blocks' on his way. He would want to know you more then others. I understand why you are so disgusted thinking of such act now, but one day you will have to understand this is a thing that is supposed to be pleasant and fun for both sides.".

Mika seemed a bit sad.

She didn't want to even consider such a thing, but she thought Flemeth spoke wisely.

"Will you give me that 'recovery' experience?" Mika asked her.

Flemeth seemed surprised "Do you wish me to give you this new experience?" she asked Mika. Mika nodded for yes with a slight tear falling down her cheek. "I didn't want to hear that word since you saved me but…" Mika mumbled "I hope it's not too much to ask of you…".

Flemeth gave Mika a big smile and grabbed her arm "Come" she ordered the young girl "I promise it will be fun…".

Flemeth led Mika inside the hut to the bed and told her to sit there.

Mika did as she was told and looked at Flemeth with scared eyes.

"Can I touch you, child?" Flemeth asked the frightened girl. Mika nodded for yes.

Flemeth started stroking Mika's breasts and belly. Mika tried not to show how bad she feels about this. Flemeth pushed Mika on her back and slowly took off her dress. "Please don't hurt me…" Mika was sobbing. Flemeth gave her a motherly smile and started taking off Mika's underwear.

Mika closed her eyes. She was scared and some bad memories came up to her mind.

The witch stopped touching her. Mika opened her eyes and looked at Flemeth "Why did you stop?" she asked "You can continue…"

Flemeth shook her head for no "I need you to be calm, child." She said "If you will be stressed, it will not be pleasant."

Mika understood and tried to calm herself down by singing to herself. Flemeth listened to her singing voice and enjoyed the lyrics.

When Mika finished her song, she smiled at the witch and told her to proceed.

Flemeth gently touched Mika's genitals. Her metal gloves were so cold and Mika felt as if she will wet herself soon if Flemeth won't stop.

"I'm going crazy…" Mika was mumbling "I… If you…. Oh this is too much..!" Mika yelped and tried to hold herself.

Flemeth seemed to enjoy that sight "Do you like it, girl?" she teased the young girl "Uggg…. I feel like I'm going to…. That is wrong…" Mika was moaning. Flemeth stopped again.

"No don't stop!" Mika started to beg "Touch me more! Touch me more!". Flemeth enjoyed hearing Mika begging her.

"I would like you to meet someone…" Flemeth talked to Mika and revealed her white penis "This is going to feel so good…".

Mika looked at that penis shocked "You have a..? But how..? That's why you know why man love virgins!" Mika realized.

Flemeth laughed and said "Indeed that is why. Now I am going to penetrate you…".

"But it's bigger then Jess!" Mika mumbled.

Flemeth only smiled "It would not hurt this time. I promise."

Mika looked happy about having sex with Flemeth now, even though deep inside she was still scared. "please put it in slowly…." Mika asked with a worried tone "I know I'm not a virgin but… I'm still scared…"

Flemeth stroked Mika's cheek and smiled "I will not harm you…" She said softly "Just relax child.. There's no need to be scared.".

Mika looked at Flemeth while she leaned on her body.

The witch started penetrating Mika slowly. That was a very pleasurable feeling.

Mika inhaled and hugged Flemeth close to her.

"You seem to enjoy this, girl." Flemeth spoke while groaning softly "Do you want me to start moving?" she asked. Mika nodded for yes and closed her eyes.

Flemeth started thrusting very hard into Mika, and Mika was groaning with pleasure.

The witch started playing with Mika's nipples. That made Mika feel even better. "Oh sweet Maker… This is so….. Oh my…." Mika tried to talk, but that good feeling didn't let her.

Flemeth picked the girl up and changed the position. Now Mika was sitting on top of Flemeth.

Mika started humping on Flemeth's penis in her own pace. Flemeth was touching Mika everywhere and made sure that girl will have every piece of pleasure that is left in her body.

"Ugh… You are very good at this, child…." Flemeth tried to talk through her moans.

Mika opened her eyes and kissed Flemeth.

Flemeth didn't resist. At some point Flemeth penetrated so deep in that Mika gave a loud yelp "Oh Maker! That is so… Oh please give me more..!" Flemeth held Mika and put the girl below her again.

"Do you like it, child?" the witch asked Mika. 'Mika nodded her head for yes and tried to move Flemeth's penis more "Please don't stop!" she begged. But Flemeth didn't listen.

"Do you want to try anal sex?" the witch asked with a slight smile. Mika was scared. It was painful the last time she did it, and she knew anal sex is more painful then the first vaginal sex. "I… I am not so… I'm still a bit…" Mika tried to talk but only thinking of that made her scared.

"Let's give it a try." Flemeth suggested "If you feel uncomfortable at any moment you can tell me to stop." She said as she turned Mika around and got her on all fours. Mika started to shiver when she felt Flemeth's penis stroking her butt. "Here I go, child." Flemeth eventually said and penetrated into Mika's backside. "Guuu…! Ow…!" Mika yelped and dropped her head down.

"Now calm down…" Flemeth spoke and started moving. That was very painful, and it felt very bad. "Please… It hurts…" Mika was weeping. Flemeth didn't listen. She just kept thrusting. "S… Stop! Please!" Mika started to scream. As soon as she yelled, Flemeth pulled out.

"Was it that bad?" she asked Mika. Mika tried to turn around on her back "You told me if I want to stop.." - "And you didn't say 'stop'." Flemeth interrupted Mika's words "If you would say it earlier that would be over sooner."

Mika got angry. "You will suffer for that!" Mika yelled. Flemeth laughed "Oh and how is that?" She asked the angry girl.

Mika grabbed Flemeth's penis and started sucking it very hard and didn't let go. Mika almost chocked herself, but she wanted Flemeth to pay.

"Ooof…. Mika you are…. Ugh! Stop!" Flemeth yelped and Mika stopped and said "If you would have told me sooner that would have ended earlier!".

Flemeth laughed and gave Mika a kiss. "You will be able to protect yourself that is for sure…" the witch told the young girl. Mika started to understand "You were… testing me?" She asked. Flemeth smiled and nodded for yes. "Oh you are evil!" Mika laughed. Flemeth penetrated Mika's vagina again and said "Now I will reward you as you deserve." Mika smiled and they started again.

~END~


	6. The One Who Never Listen

Erica was ready for the festival. She practiced her song for months! She knew everyone in Ferelden will watch her and listen to her voice. She was very exited.

"Remember dead daughter" her mother said before they got out of the house "If you want to make us proud, you must be perfect today! If your voice will be off tune the ritual won't work!"

Erica nodded for yes and they both started walking to Redcliff.

"I think you are very happy and that's a good thing but don't let it become destruction to your duty today." Erica's mother said with a very stern tone "I will ask you some ordinary quastions and if you fail to answer those we will go back home!"

Erica got angry "Mom?!"

"What is your name?"

"Erica Dormin"

"How old are you?"

"I am 16"

"Are you a good singer?"

"Yes!"

They both were laughing and telling jokes to each other for a long time, for that trip was very long.

When they got to Redcliff, Erica's mother grabbed her daughter's hand and said "Erica, I know you don't believe in stories but please listen to me. Witches and demons are looking for the singers of this ritual every year again and again. That is why I beg of you not to come back home through the shortcut in the wilds. It is too dangerous."

Erica mumbled something and said "OK mom… I won't…" Erica's mother seemed relieved. "Now I will go home. I'll wait for you tomorror."

Erica got into Redcliff castle and found everyone were waiting just for her.

"It's about time Erica!" Said king Alistair "We half expected to hear of the 7th blight before you come!"

Erica blushed and tried not to look bad. "I… I just came from Lothering… It was a long trip!".

"Well that's enough, my dear Alistair." Said the queen and put her head on Alistair's shoulder "I think we can start the ritual now…"

Alistair started to blush "Er…. Y.. Yes… I…. Let's go to the tower!" He mumbled and started walking towards the door leading to the high tower.

Erica looked at the queen and said "Thank you. your grace.." as she bowed down.

The queen smiled and came closer to Erica

"Please stand up. I think the only thing you can do that would make me happy, is to sing in that ritual and make sure it will not fail." The queen said and raised her hand as if telling Erica to stand.

The queen's long red hair was so beautiful, and Erica wished to have her hair like this.

"Only one thing I wish you to know…" the queen spoke to Erica "I assume you have heard from your mother not to go through the wilds on your way back. There is a reason for that, of course. The Witch Of The Wilds wants to have her own demonic ritual tonight. All she needs for it is an unspoiled body of the festival's main singer. That is you. Please be carful on your way back and listen to what I say." The queen's blue eyes were glowing and Erica knew the lady was scared.

"Don't worry, your grace…" Erica tried to calm her down "All's good!".

The queen and Erica went to the tower and there the ritual took place.

Erica did her best and sang the best she could.

Everyone were happy and everyone loved her voice.

"Well that was a good fix for your lack of timing. Guess now the only thing you should worry about is that Old Hag Who Talks Too Much and we'll be fine, right?" Alistair was joking around.

Now Erica just wanted to go home and tell her mother everyone were so pleased.

S he just couldn't wait. "I'll be going now!" said Erica and started walking out of the castle "Wait!" Said the queen.

"Your grace?" asked Erica with a smile "I want to give you this" she said and gave Erica a small bottle "This contains a potion that will purify your soul. Drink it before you go, just in case something will go wrong."

Erica didn't want to drink it "I will! Don't worry! Bye!" Erica lied. She hurried to the wilds and the villagers called out to her and bagged she would go the other way, but she was too far to hear.

"Oh who needs that stupid bottle?" Erica asked herself after one hour of walking in the wilds "I don't need this..".

Erica looked around to see if there are people watching, when she was sure she's alone, she broke the bottle.

As soon as she did, a very strong wind came.

"Oh darn!" she raged "Why didn't I wear some warm clothes…?"

Erica ignored the wind and kept walking.

"Oh what a foolish thing you just did…" A voice of a woman echoed through the wilds.

"Oh and why is that?" Erica giggled with disrespect.

The woman came out of the shadows and revealed herself.

"Are you some kind of an old slut or something?" Erica tried to insult the woman.

"You are walking too close to the pit, child.." said the woman and crossed her hands.

Erica realized she went too far 'I'm sorry ma'am.." She apologized.

The woman was messing with her fingers and her metal gloves made scratching sounds.

"Why did you break the bottle, child? Have your mother taught you nothing?" The woman asked as she was coming closer and closer to Erica.

"I… Er… I didn't think that would be so useful.." Erica tried to answer

"Who are you?" she asked the old woman.

The woman was now very close to Erica.

"You may call me Flemeth" Said the witch as she torn Erica's shirt.

"No! What are you doing?! Help!" Erica tried to run away as the witch grabbed her arm and threw her on the ground

"Tsk tsk tsk…. Bad girl… You didn't listen to others and now you are captured by me…" Said the witch with evil eyes.

Erica started to cry as she tried to run away.

"You think that would work, do you?" asked the witch and grabbed Erica's leg and threw her on the ground again.

Flemeth held Erica's arms on the ground and torn her skirt and underwear.

"Don't! Please! Don't do this! Don't touch me! Help me! Someone! Help!" Erica was crying.

"Remain silent, child!" The witch ordered and slapped Erica's face.

"Why am I going through this..? I'm sorry if I offend you… Please let me go…" Erica was weeping and begging, but to no avail.

"May I taste your lips, child?" Flemeth asked with her eyes glowing with an evil stern look "Wha..? No! Let me g-!" Flemeth didn't let Erica talk and forced her mouth on her.

E Erica tried so desperately move the witch's face away from her, but Flemeth held on to her arms so she couldn't move.

Flemeth tongue was very fast and it felt so bad.

Erica wanted to run far away from that witch who was abusing her.

At some point Flemeth stopped kissing Erica and slowly stroked her lips

"Tasty…" Flemeth whispered as she slowly started stroking Erica's bare breasts.

"Don't touch me, you witch!"

"I do not wish to listen to you if you talk like this.."

"P.. Please stop!" Erica tried to beg "Why are you doing this..?" the scared weeping girl asked, still shivering.

"I thought of asking nicely at first, but then you had to insult me… Bad choice, dear girl…" the witch replayed as she grabbed Erica's nipples and squeezed them.

"Ow it hurts! Stop!" Erica was weeping and begging.

Flemeth stopped everything for some reason.

The witch glared at the young maiden she captured.

"P… Please…" Erica begged "Let me go home… Please… I'm sorry for what I said before… I promise to listen to others… Just let me go home… Please…" Erica cried and begged the witch, but she just smiled.

"Tsk tsk tsk… The young naughty girl asks for forgiveness… What a shame it will not work…" Flemeth spoke gently with evil tone in her voice.

Erica was sobbing as the witch lowered her head between the girl's legs and started licking her private area. "S.. Stop! Please... Someone help me..!" Erica was weeping and begging while the witch just kept going. "

A virgin? What a pleasant surprise.." Flemeth spoke to herself, as she got up and sat between Erica's legs.

"Now I assume you want to know why this is happening…" Flemeth spoke to the frightened weeping girl "Well let me tell you why… Every time that stupid festival takes place, the king find a virgin singer that would open the gates of heaven to let all of the dead souls go to their Maker… That virgin is very important to me. If you manage to have the pleasure to deflower this maiden, your powers as a mage will be even greater. That is your role. That is why this is happening!"

Flemeth moved a cloth covering her crotch aside and revealed a huge white penis.

"No…. N…. No please..! Anything but that!" Erica tried to beg.

" Now try to relax and enjoy your first time, child…" Flemeth spoke as her penis got closer and closer to Erica's genitals.

Somehow Erica managed to get up and started running.

"I would not do this if I were you.." Flemeth shouted at the girl.

Erica didn't want to listen, but suddenly she felt as if some rope is tied on her neck choking her slowly.

"Ghuuuu…. Wha..?!" Erica couldn't breath.

She looked back and saw Flemeth was holding her hand up and it looked like she was holding something, and every time the witch tightened her grip on that thing, it was harder for Erica to breath.

"Stay where you are if you do not want me to kill you." Flemeth said as she slowly signed her to come back.

Erica didn't want to die, so she came back, still crying.

"Now lie down on the ground and spread your legs." The witch ordered Erica.

Erica did as she was told, still weeping and sobbing.

When Erica was on the ground, Flemeth leaned above her and held her hands on the ground.

"Now, child, why don't you try to enjoy this?" asked the witch as she slowly started licking Erica's neck.

Erica tried to ignore that and closed her eyes.

Her tears kept falling as she realized she should have listened to the king and queen and her mother.

"Now I will put it inside you…" The witch announced and started stroking Erica's genitals with her white penis.

Erica was very nervous and scared.

"Please… Be gentle…" Erica begged the witch.

Flemeth smiled and nodded for yes.

The tears came down Erica's face as Flemeth chuckled and prepared her position.

"How nice.." Flemeth softly spoke to Erica "You are so calm now.. Then it will be pleasant for both of us…"

Erica wiped her tears off and closed her eyes as she felt that penis penetrates her.

It was too big and painful for her first.

"Oh so tight... That feels so good..." Flemeth moaned with pleasure as her penis got deeper and deeper into the girl's vagina

"Ow… It hurts..! It Hurts!" Erica was weeping again and again "Maker save me... Maker help me..!".

The blood started pouring and Flemeth started to gently stroke Erica's face "I am going to start moving girl, and you will love it just as much as I will.." The witch groaned and started moving her hips very fast.

"Guh… Oh my…. Ggggg…! This is… Too much..!" Erica tried to talk through Flemeth's thrusting pace.

Flemeth laughed and kept moving as Erica tried to keep her sanity.

It wasn't painful anymore, but that tingly feeling every time the movement repeated, made Erica slowly like having the witch inside her.

As Erica started to moan, Flemeth looked happier and moved faster and faster with glowing lustful eyes.

" Zehu Korban Hatza'ati" Flemeth was chanting while thrusting deeper and faster "Boreh Yakar Ana Kabel Et Bituley A'lmah Zu Veha'anek Li Otzma"

Erica's genitals were glowing for some reason and the witch seemed to enjoy that fact, so she was thrusting so hard that Erica couldn't control herself anymore.

"Ough….! Oh My…! Please Don't…! I Can't…! Oh My Maker!" Erica was yelping.

Flemeth only smiled and kept going faster and harder still.

At some point they both climaxed together. E

rica was gasping for air.

That was way too intense for her.

Flemeth took a knife from behind her and got it closer and closer to Erica's neck

"This is our goodbye, child.." the witch whispered and stabbed Erica's chest.

Erica died instantly.

Flemeth got up and started walking away.

A few weeks later, Erica's body was found.

E veryone knew what happened and were so very sad that the young girl died so young because she didn't want to listen.

S ince that day, Flemeth kept looking for virgin singers who attend to the festival, and king Alistair tried his best to send Templers to find that 'Witch Of The Wilds', and make sure things like what happened to Erica will not happen again.

~END~


	7. To The Last Drop

Deep in the wilds, a young girl was tied to a tree, naked. Her mouth was filled with semen, and her whole body was covered in bloody lashes marks.

It all began early this morning, when her bullies decided to use her as a sex dummy.

"Hey why don't you come with us?" The school 'queen' told her and led her to the forest "We want you in our group but you still need to do one thing to receive the privilege."

Young Lenne was so naive and didn't suspect a thing.

The two girls were walking for a long time, until at some point, the 'queen' gave a whistle and three big man came and started tearing Lenne's clothes and tie her to that tree.

Lenne tried to scream, but the 'queen' shut her mouth and said "If you make any sound all of them will fuck the shit out of you! What do you prefer? Being raped by those dudes, or drinking their cum?" So now surely you've figured out what she chose.

After they all finished, the 'queen' ordered Lenne to keep her mouth closed and not let any drop of the sperm out of her mouth until the next morning.

They left her there all naked and so ashamed and scared of being caught naked by people walking in the wilds.

The taste of semen was foul, but she didn't want to defy the 'queen's orders.

Lenne tried not to puke and her tears were falling more and more.

She wanted someone to help her down, but she knew she must wait until the 'queen' comes back and made sure she kept the semen in her mouth.

"Well well…" a woman's voice was heard coming closer and closer "What have we here…" Lenne was so ashamed and started crying and desperately tried to untie the ropes.

The sperm slowly started to flow down her throat.

Lenne started gagging.

A weird looking woman came out of the darkness and slowly approached the tied up girl "Spit it out, child." She demand Lenne "You will only make yourself ill."

The ropes slowly started to tear and Lenne fell on the ground.

She was puking and coughing.

The old woman came closer and moved Lenne's hair aside so it won't get dirty.

"Come with me." The woman ordered again and helped Lenne up on her feet.

"N… No… I…" Lenne was mumbling "I have to wait here until the 'queen' comes back…"

The old woman seemed a bit angry.

"Who did this to you, child? Tell me now!" the old woman asked with a very angry tone in her voice "Do not let them treat you like this! This is a crime!"

Lenne wanted to talk but now she was scared even more.

She started crying and tried to cover her body with her hands.

The woman changed her expression and smiled at Lenne

"My name is Flemeth. What is your name, dear child?"

Lenne wanted to reply but she suddenly felt an urge to puke again.

"Lenn…" she tried to say and right away started vomiting more.

Flemeth, again, moved Lenne's hair aside.

"Well, Lenne…" Flemeth started talking "I will do you a favor if you do me one."

Lenne was too scared to think of giving favors to others.

"I will give you a place to sleep tonight, If you come with me and do as I say." Flemeth offered.

Lenne only wanted to sleep, so she did not care for any prince she will have to pay, but she was still a bit worried.

"What will that include? What do I need to do?" Lenne asked as she tried to get up without letting Flemeth see her private parts.

Flemeth smiled and said "For now, all I want from you, is to come with me. We shall see what happens next, dear girl."

Lenne sighed and nodded for yes.

"Let us be off then."

The witch said and gave Lenne a black towel. Lenne quickly took it and started wiping the semen and blood off of her body with it.

Flemeth got up and hinted Lenne to come with her.

Lenne hesitated.

She didn't trust that witch even though she helped her and did her no harm so far.

"A deal is still a deal, child" Flemeth said and gave Lenne a smile "I will keep my end of the bargain if you keep yours."

Lenne grabbed Flemeth's hand and let her lead on.

"It will take some time for we are still far from my hut, so until then will you tell me who did this to you?" Flemeth asked with glowing eyes.

"It's hard for me to talk about this…" Lenne sobbed softly.

Flemeth stopped walking and looked at Lenne's face.

"Do as I say, child." She said "A deal is still a deal."

Lenne started crying, and Flemeth hugged her and wiped her tears off her cheeks.

"Tell me, child. I do not want you to hold your pain back. It is not healthy." Flemeth whispered and picked Lenne's chin up.

"The 'queen' told me she want me in her group and led me to the wilds. There three man appeared and torn my clothes apart… The 'queen' told me to drink their cum if I want in, and every time I gagged or every time a drop of semen fell on the ground she hit me with a long stick… After they couldn't cum anymore the 'queen told me to swallow every drop of cum I left on the ground and tied me up. She told me I will stay there until morning… And….. And…." Lenne was shivering and the words were hard to be said.

Flemeth started leading Lenne again through the wilds.

It seemed she wanted to respond to Lenne's story, but not there.

They were walking for hours.

Lenne fell on the ground and was very tired

"How far is your hut?" she asked.

Flemeth pulled Lenne back on her feet and gave her a kiss on the cheek "We are here, child.".

Lenne was looking around to see if there is anything that looked like a house but failed.

"Are you trying to trick me?" Lenne asked with a very angry look on her face.

Flemeth laughed "You are looking for something that you are so eager to find, yet you forget it's shape and meaning. As soon as you calm down you will see all there is to see."

Lenne took a deep breath and tried to look again, and she indeed saw a small shack a few meters away from her.

Lenne let go of Flemeth's hand and ran inside the hut trying to hold the towel on her body.

She could hear Flemeth laughing behind her.

Inside the hut, there was a stew on the fire and it was very warm and soothing.

Lenne stood in front of the fire and tried to get warm.

Flemeth just entered the hut, closed the door behind her and locked it.

"How old are you, child?" the witch asked.

"I'm 18 tomorrow." Said Lenne still warming her hands.

"Oh..? Barely but still an option…" Flemeth was mumbling to herself.

Lenne didn't care for a thing now. She found a place to sleep, and tomorrow she will probably lie to the 'queen' and tell her she drank every drop of semen and get into the group.

"Dear child..?" asked Flemeth from behind Lenne's back "Oh! You scared me!" yelped Lenne and turned to face the witch.

Flemeth smiled "I see you are warm enough.. Will you help me get warm as well..?"

she asked taking Lenne's black towel off.

Lenne's gave a slight yelp.. She started walking back as Flemeth only came closer and closer. Lenne eventually ended up at the wall with a small short shelf. She had nowhere to flee, so she sat on that shelf, trying to get close to the wall as much as she could.

"You must promise me you would not try getting close to that 'queen' again." Flemeth demand.

"But I want to be in that..." Lenne tried to talk as she felt Flemeth's cold metal gloves touching her vagina.

"She did not really mean what she said. You know this, child." Said Flemeth, softly playing with Lenne's clit "She wanted nothing more but your humiliation. Do not act like a fool."

Deep inside, Lenne knew it's true.

"And you want my humiliation too?" Lenne tried to ask as she felt she's getting wet between her legs.

"No no." Flemeth responded and used her other hand to touch Lenne's breasts "All I want from you now is to keep me warm…"

Flemeth parted Lenne's legs and stood between them.

Lenne got very nervous.

"Hold the shelf with your hands, and do not let go." Flemeth ordered quietly.

Lenne did as Flemeth asked. Flemeth smiled and started licking Lenne's ear.

Lenne felt so bad.

"Please stop…" she tried to beg "I don't like this.."

Flemeth chuckled and said "We've had a deal. Do not talk. Do as I say and keep your thoughts to yourself."

Flemeth started to gently pinch Lenne's nipples and kiss her neck.

Lenne didn't like it.

That weird feeling that came from her crotch was new to her.

She didn't know how to handle it.

At some point Flemeth was messing with her robs.

Lenne gave a short glance to see what she's doing and she saw she was holding something long between her legs, but before she could recognize what it was, Flemeth picked her chin up and told her not to look.

She could feel something rubbing on her clit. It felt like a very big and thick pole of some sort.

"Now close your eyes and take a deep breath in…" Flemeth Whispered and held the girl's vaginal lips apart "What do you intend to do?" Lenne asked shivering.

Flemeth only repeated her request.

As Lenne took a deep breath she could feel something penetrating her and tearing her hymen. "Ow!" she gave a slight yelp as Flemeth shushed her with a soothing voice and a very stern look.

Lenne was softly weeping and a big tear fell down her cheek.

"Now now.. There is no need for that, child." Flemeth whispered and wiped that tear off.

The witch started moving her hips with a very moderate pace, slowly making the girl moan.

The witch was moaning and whispering in the girl's ear "It's so warm now… You are doing good…"

Lenne felt violated.

She wanted this to be over with, but she didn't know when will Flemeth be satisfied.

She tried to touch the witch's breasts but Flemeth quickly grabbed her hand and said "No. I told you to keep your hands on the shelf and not let go. Do as I say, child."

The thrusting pace got very fast all of a sudden and Lenne felt she's going to burst.

"I can't… I can't… I'm going to… Oh I can't…." Lenne was groaning.

Flemeth's smile grew bigger and her eyes were glowing brighter with lust.

"Ghuu…. Please pull out..! I'm going crazy…! I can't…. Let me go!" Lenne yelped trying to keep her sanity "You are going nowhere, child." Flemeth spoke as she was still thrusting harder and faster inside her "I am not satisfied yet."

Somehow Lenne managed to release Flemeth's grip and ran to the bed that was standing in the corner of the hut.

"P… Please…. Don't..!" Lenne tried to beg as the blood was still dripping from her crotch on the sheets.

Flemeth crossed her hands as her penis was twitching "If you want me to let you stay tonight you must do as I say."

Lenne tried to hide her private parts "Please stop… I am still a virgin… This is too much.." Lenne wept.

The witch threw her head back laughing.

"You are no virgin anymore, child." She said with an evil glare "You know it already. Let me have my part of the deal, child!" .

Flemeth came closer to the bed as Lenne tried to take the blanket and cover herself.

"If you wish to get some sleep tonight, I suggest you cooperate with me."

Flemeth slowly got into the bed with Lenne and slowly took the blanket off of her "You can do as I say, Or keep resisting and I will make sure you will get right back to the same situation you were in before I rescued you. It is as simple as that."

Lenne tried to hold her tears but to no avail.

"Why are you doing this?" she wept.

Flemeth only smiled and got on top of Lenne "All I want, is a reminder. I wish to remember things that my soul almost forgot." Said the witch and penetrated into Lenne's vagina again "Oh…. I…" Lenne tried to talk as Flemeth only shushed her and pushed her back on the bed.

"Let me cast a little spell on you, and you will surely enjoy the results…"

As Flemeth looked at Lenne's eyes, the girl suddenly felt very aroused and her body got so hot.

"What…. Wha… What's happening to me..? I don't understand… I…"

Flemeth laughed and started thrusting so very hard that Lenne started to shake.

Every time the movement repeated Lenne could see visions.

She didn't understand what they were, but she was so desperate to know.

As the movement got faster she could see more clearly.

It was Flemeth's past.

How Conobar married Flemeth and loved her so much.

How beautiful was Osen, the man who caught Flemeth's heart.

How they both tried to flee.

How the poor lover was murdered.

And how Flemeth called for an elven god to help her and take revenge.

After those faded away Flemeth started shaking. She was about to finish.

Lenne tried to hold Flemeth's hand and whispered "I know you… Now… I know your tale…" as soon as the words were spoken, Flemeth unleashed her semen inside Lenne.

Flemeth was lying in the bed and Lenne was hugging her close.

"Do you understand why I needed you now?" Asked the witch and moved her head to Lenne's direction.

"But why me? I'm not so special." The girl asked, still holding on to Flemeth's shoulders.

"Sometimes, all needed for a memory, is one of sorrow and shame, and one so capable. These were both you and me."

Lenne tried to understand. She was never so good with understanding riddles.

Flemeth started stroking Lenne's long brown hair "Why would you not get some sleep, child? We have work to do tomorrow.." Flemeth's words were hazy and the world started to fade in Lenne's eyes. She fell asleep without even knowing.

"Wake up, child" Flemeth woke Lenne up very early in the morning "Why so early? The birds didn't even start singing!" Lenne raged.

"It is time for me to return a favor."

Lenne was surprised "Wait.. Didn't you say you wanted me to do as you wish for a place to stay at night?".

Flemeth nodded and then said "Yes. But I still want to make that 'queen' of 'yours' pay for what she's done to you."

Lenne was blushed.

She felt so blessed someone cares for her so much.

"So what do we do?" Asked the girl with a spark of curiosity.

"The first thing we need to do is to put you in the same situation you were in, but with a few changes…" so Flemeth said as she slowly stroked her own chin.

A few hours later, Lenne found herself, again, tied to that tree, with semen in her mouth.

"Wow you didn't drink even a drop? Guess you want to stay here for another night…" said the 'queen' as she slowly appears in front of her with these three man again.

"Not so fast, dear lass!" Flemeth's voice was echoing through the wilds.

"Who's there?!" the 'queen asked with fearful eyes "Boys get her!".

These guys too, didn't know where the witch was hiding.

Suddenly these man found themselves tied to nearby trees, just like Lenne.

Lenne's ropes were magically turned into ashes.

The 'queen' seemed very nervous "Where are you, bitch?!"

Flemeth suddenly appeared in front of that 'queen'

"Why do people call you 'queen'? As far as I know there is no queen in Ferelden, only one king. Are you so ashamed of your name that you do not want to use it, dear Tanya?"

Tanya seemed angry.

"Why don't you be a good lass and drink my cum? If you told Lenne to do so, it must be very tasty.." said Flemeth and grabbed Tanya's head, forcing it on her penis.

"What are you do-?!" Tanya tried to scream as Flemeth only moved the girl's head on her twitching and dripping penis.

"I am going to cum now. Swallow all of it! All to the last drop!" Flemeth command and snapped her fingers.

As soon as she did, the three guys started pouring their sperm.

They were all yelling.

Flemeth came and Tanya almost choked by all that semen that was filling her mouth.

"Swallow it! All of it!" Flemeth kept demanding.

Tanya puked all of that sperm on the ground and started coughing and gagging.

Flemeth seemed a bit angry "Now you know what you did was a very evil thing."

Tanya started crying "Please leave me alone… I'm sorry… Just leave me alone…"

Flemeth didn't seem to care.

"You are lucky I do not wish to rape you. But I still want you to drink some semen."

Flemeth dragged Tanya to these poor guys that were still pouring their cum "Drink every drop these guys are pouring. You are not leaving until there is not a single drop of semen on the ground or your body."

Tanya wept and started forcing herself to drink the foul juice.

"Well Lenne I will make sure she does her job well. Meanwhile, it's time for us to say our goodbyes." Flemeth spoke to Lenne while she started getting dressed and clean the semen from her face "But why?" she asked.

"Every help has it's time to end. After that sweet whore finishes her job, you and I will never meet again."

Lenne seemed a bit sad.

She came running to hug Flemeth one last time "Thank you for everything".

Flemeth hugged her back as she kicked Tanya's head, for she tried to spit some sperm.

"Well… I don't really want to say this but…." Lenne tried talking, but the thought Flemeth is about to leave her for good… that was just too hard for her.

"Farewell"

Said Flemeth eventually and kissed Lenne's forehead.

Lenne started running home with tears falling down her cheeks.

"One day we shall meet again. I promise!" she whispered as if Flemeth could hear her.

~END~


	8. Take My Virginity Please!

"Well that is a very sudden request, child."

"Does that mean you refuse?"

Flemeth sat on a chair by that young maiden. She was rarely asked to take someone's virginity before, and even if someone did ask her to, it was a long time ago. And not like this, that a stranger comes to her hut and just ask an old witch for that.

The young girl was shivering, but she knew what she came for, and did not want to back down.

"Have you not thought it would be much better if your boyfriend deflowered you?" The witch asked with a slight spark of curiosity.

"Well I guess I could wait but... I just want this to be with you!"

"You barely know me, child."

"What does it matter! I've heard stories about having sex, but my parents only tell me I'm too young and I need to wait to be married. I can't wait this long!"

The witch put her hand below her chin and looked at the girl's shivering body "Do you even know how a sexual act is preformed, my dear virgin?"

"Well I… Don't…"

"What is your name, child?"

"Oh sorry! My name is Kirie. Pleased to meet you!"

That was very awkward. Kirie was so desperate to have her first time with 'The Witch Of The Wilds' that she forgot to introduce herself.

Kirie tried to remind herself, that the way she asked the witch to take her, was a bit odd and sudden.

She knocked on the hut's door and as soon as the door opened she asked 'Can you please take my virginity?'.

Kirie remembered the shocked look on the witch's face as her cheeks turned red.

She remembered the witch whispering 'Keep it down and get inside!' with a very angry and stressed tone.

And so they ended up talking about sex even though they never met before.

"And why did you come to me, of all people?" asked the witch while arranging her weird hairdo, Trying not to cut anything with her metal gloves.

"I read somewhere in the library that you have a penis. I doubt that, but…. I don't know. I'm sure a woman knows a young girl's heart better then anyone."

Flemeth laughed at that very embarrassing fact.

"And what if I do not?"

"Well that would be very…. I hope it's true! That is all!"

"So let me settle things straight, dear girl… You know nothing about sex, you've never really got a chance to even learn what is what or how that deed is preformed, and you ask me to be your first, even though you have no idea what will happen. Pluse you don't even know much about me except what you read in that book. Did I get it right, my dear child?"

Kirie was so ashamed understanding Flemeth had a point.

"How old are you, child?"

"I am going to be 19 this year. I think it's a very good age to become a wo—" Kirie tried to say as Flemeth slowly came closer to her.

"Do not be so stressed, child. I won't do a thing for now. I still wish to know more of that situation I find myself in."

Flemeth seemed a bit board of that girl, shivering from every movement she made.

"What book did you read?"

"Er… It was a very old book that told your legend, and when I read it, a piece of paper that seemed as if didn't belong to the book fell on the floor. It said that The Witch Of The Wilds has a huge penis and she knows to fuck very good."

Flemeth seemed grossed out by hearing her name and the word 'fuck' in the same sentence.

"Oh how I hate these dirty words…"

Kirie felt so bad after Flemeth said that. Come to think of it, 'fuck' is indeed a very dirty word.

Flemeth stood up and crossed her hands with a very serious expression. Kirie tried not to show her emotions, as her heart was pounding fast. So fast she could hear it echoing through her whole body.

"Well, I do not like having to explain such theories to the unexperienced…" the witch said while shaking her head and hinting Kirie to stand.

Kirie stood up and looked at the witch's eyes. They seemed very tired, but still very eager to act.

"Would you like a cup of wine?"

Kirie nodded for yes and sat on a chair by the table.

Flemeth gave her the wine and took one cup for herself.

"Now drink it all, dear lass." The witch ordered and drank her own wine. Kirie tried to drink, but the taste was very bad in her mind. She then started thinking' Maybe she wants me to drink so I'll be more calm or more willing for that deed. I should drink all of it just as she says.'

"Never drank alcohol before, I take it…" Flemeth seemed so disappointed.

"No, I did! It's just… I never drank such strong wine before. I… just need to get used to it." Tried Kirie to defend. She took a deep breath and drank it all.

"How was it?" Flemeth tilted her head to her side.

"Nggg…. It was very…. Different…" Kirie tried to talk as that very spicy liquid was going down her throat.

Flemeth gave a slight smile and pointed at the bed in the corner of the hut, hinting Kirie to sit on it.

"I do hope you know you need to take your clothes off." Flemeth glared at Kirie as the girl slowly started to feel butterflies in her tummy.

"Yes I do know that.."

"Then…." Flemeth looked at Kirie. The girl already understood what she wanted her to do. She slowly took off her shirt, and then started pulling her skirt down.

"Your underwear must go as well. I cannot do a thing if your private areas are still hidden." Kirie already knew that, but she was very nervous. She then slowly took off her bra and panties.

"Oh dear girl! What beautiful breasts you have!"

"Nnnn… No… don't say that…"

"Why not? You are a very beautiful young maiden. You should be proud of your body, for it is astounding."

Kirie tried to cover her body. She knew Flemeth must see it so she can 'take her', but she was so ashamed. Flemeth came closer and moved Kirie's hands away. The witch slowly stroked the girl's breasts.

"Oh… your gloves are cold…" Kirie tried to whisper

"Oh are they? Why, I assume they are.. They are made of metal, after all. But do not worry. Soon you wouldn't even mind that…" said the witch, gently pinching Kirie's nipples.

Kirie felt she's getting wet between her legs. She didn't know what to do. She was scared and very worried. 'Why did I pee?' she thought to herself.

"You know what foreplay is, I hope?"

"Er… No I don't…"

"Oh… I can't believe your parents taught you nothing… Are you getting wet now?"

"Well… Yes.. But… How did you..?"

Flemeth laughed "Well, I assume it's working!"

Kirie tried to understand "Is that ok?"

"It is completely normal, child" the witch answered back.

"Have you ever touched yourself, child?" asked the witch, slowly lowering her hand to Kirie's crotch.

"Um… Yeah… But…. What does it matter..?"

"Will you show me how you usually pleasure yourself?"

Flemeth looked at Kirie with a very stern look. The girl knew Flemeth has experienced this so many times, therefore she must know what she's doing.

'Just do as she says' Kirie told herself over and over.

"I just sit with my legs spread and play with my clit.." said Kirie, hoping the witch would not ask for her to demonstrate.

"Show me how, girl."

'Damn it!' Kirie thought to herself.

Kirie slowly started pinching her own clit and tried not to moan.

"Oh, you might have never knew a thing about sexuality, but it seems you know how to handle yourself, without a doubt…"

"You mean..?"

"For a girl who never learned about sex, you seem to know the ropes.."

Kirie was relieved. That was good to know Flemeth thought she was doing well.

"Have you ever tried to penetrate some fingers in?" the witch asked.

"No! I mean… I tried once, but it was too painful to proceed…"

Flemeth came closer and asked "Will you let me try?"

Kirie was pretty nervous.

"Er… But..?"

"You do realize that virginity is taken by someone penetrating you?"

"You mean I could take my own virginity by accident?!"

Flemeth laughed "Oh you are so naïve… But it was an option."

Kirie started to mumble and put her legs together "I don't want you to deflower me with your fingers..! I want the real thing..!"

"I will not. Do not fear. I only wish to see how far I can go with you."

Kirie thought this is getting really scary.

She spread her legs again and looked at Flemeth with a worried expression.

Flemeth gently penetrated one finger into Kirie's vagina. Kirie tried not to scream.

"I see your hymen is very thick.. Now that is making things more tricky…" Flemeth slowly took her finger out.

"Why tricky? What do you mean?"

"I think you should find out yourself."

"But—"

"By the way, I do not know why and how that note found itself in that book you read, but it is indeed true. I do have a penis. Would you like to see?"

Kirie started getting so nervous she couldn't control herself. She was shaking like crazy.

"You do know that if you get too stressed you will just make it more painful, I hope?"

"But..?"

"Just relax. That is much better then what you have in mind."

Kirie tried to calm herself down, but she was way too nervous to control her emotions.

Flemeth moved the cloth covering her crotch aside and revealed a huge white penis. It was very real. Kirie though it's way too big for her first. 'What if it tears me apart?' she asked herself.

"Relax child…." Flemeth whispered as she slowly stroked Kirie's face.

Kirie sat down on the floor and looked at that penis with desire "C… Can I touch it?" Kirie asked with a shivering voice.

"You may. Maybe that will calm you down a bit…" Flemeth seemed so irritated by Kirie being so nervous, but the witch knew every girl reacts differently to her first time.

Kirie touched that penis and stroked it gently. It did make her calmer for some reason.

Flemeth started to groan, and that made Kirie worried "Oh did I hurt you? I'm so sorry… I'll stop..!"

Flemeth looked at Kirie with a very frustrated expression.

"It did not hurt me child. In fact, it was very pleasant. Will you honor me and proceed with what you did?"

"Oh you liked it..? Well.. OK.."

Kirie started stroking Flemeth's penis again. Flemeth enjoyed it very much. She was moaning and groaning softly.

"Do you like it, Flemeth?"

"Y.. Yes… Oh dear girl, you DO know the ropes…"

"Do you want me to slow down? Your penis is twitching.."

Flemeth had enough of these hesitations "You do like teasing me, don't you, dear girl?" she asked with a very angry tone.

Kirie giggled and started moving her hand faster and even licked the head of Flemeth's penis.

"Oh, dear girl… Keep going… You are doing very well…"

Flemeth ejaculated on Kirie's face.

"Ew..! Why did you do that?"

"That semen only means you did very well. So well I could not control myself."

"But now I am covered with sperm.."

"You may drink it, if you wish."

"Ew..! Gross!"

"Well that is one option. Did I order you to drink it? No. But you still can try. Wouldn't you even try?"

Kirie didn't like the idea but she wiped some of that semen and licked it. It didn't taste so good, but it wasn't so bad either. Because the taste was not bad or good, Kirie just licked it all off.

Flemeth smiled "Now you are starting to get the point in the whole meaning of pleasuring each other."

Flemeth stroked Kirie's head and helped her get up on her feet.

"I think now, it's your turn."

"My turn?"

"You know what I mean, child."

"Oh but…"

"Do not get stressed again! Remain as calm as you were when you pleasured me."

"But earlier you said that 'my hymen is making things tricky'. What does that mean?"

Flemeth smiled at Kirie and her eyes were glowing brighter.

Kirie knew she came not to pleasure Flemeth, but to be deflowered by her. But now after all that Flemeth explained her, she was even more scared of sex then she was before.

Flemeth held Kirie close. Almost as if she was hugging her.

"Do you trust me?" Flemeth asked with a motherly smile.

Kirie nodded for yes and looked directly into Flemeth's golden eyes.

"Will you be gentle?"

"Was I not gentle so far?"

"You were.. But… You know what I mean!"

Flemeth chuckled "Now it was my turn to tease you, child. I will be. Do not worry. I would not do a thing that puts you in harm's way"

"Well what do we need to do?"

"First I need to ask you something. Are you wet?"

"Yeah, you know that already."

"In a scale of one to ten, how wet are you?"

"Errrrr….. I think four…?"

"Then there is more work to be done, child."

Kirie wanted to know what type of work, but before she could even ask, Flemeth ordered her to lie on the bed and spread her legs.

Kirie did as she was told and looked at the witch above her with a slight fear.

Flemeth held onto Kirie's legs and started licking her vagina.

"Wha… What are you… D.. Doing?"

"This is 'foreplay', child. I will make you so wet, that it will be much easier for me, and less painful to you."

"Th…. Thank you.. Oh…. Oh Dear Ma…" Kirie tried to talk, but that wonderful sensation didn't let her speak. It was just too good. She leaned back on her elbows. She felt if she'd just ley there she'll lose all control.

As Kirie was moaning, Flemeth just kept picking up her licking speed. The girl was shaking with pleasure. She felt she's going to explode.

"Kyaaa...! I'm going insane! Oh Maker's breath!"

Flemeth stopped. Kirie then realized Flemeth intends to penetrate her now.

"Wait!"

"Hmmm? What now?"

Kirie knew she teased Flemeth too much already, even though there were times she didn't intend to. She was just very scared.

"Nothing… I just feel weird… I…"

"You are just a bit aroused. This is completely normal, child."

Flemeth rubbed her penis against Kirie's clit. It made her cringe.

"Do you trust me?" asked Flemeth with a soothing voice.

"Y.. Yes…."

"Then ley back with your hands at your sides, and take a deep breath in…"

Kirie slowly took a big breath in as Flemeth ordered.

"Now slowly let it out…."

As Kirie let her breath out, Flemeth penetrated her.

"Ow! Oh Maker! Ow….." Kirie yelped.

"Oh dear girl… Try to relax a bit more.. You are so tight…"

"Oh it hurts...!" Kirie whimpered as some tears started falling down on her cheeks.

"Now now, girl. The worst part is behind you. Why don't you let me see your smile?"

Kirie tried to smile, but she was in such pain, that she could not even work her facial muscles to show something that is even close to a smile.

"Now tell me, was I gentle enough?"

"Ow… I guess… But it hurts..!"

"I told you your hymen is tricky. That is why I needed you as calm as a feather."

Kirie felt good about herself. Finally not a virgin! But she was still scared. She knew Flemeth would want to start moving inside her soon, and she was scared it might hurt too.

"Will you allow me to start moving, child?"

"Will that hurt too?"

"Not if you are relaxed enough."

Flemeth leaned above the girl, as her penis got deeper in, making Kirie softly moan.

Flemeth held Kirie's hands "I am ready whenever you are."

Kirie looked at Flemeth with a very nervous expression "Please be gentle…."

"For now I was, and that way I will remain." The witch promised as she slowly wipes the tears off of Kirie's cheeks.

Flemeth started to slowly move in and out of the shivering girl's vagina. Kirie tried to close her eyes and enjoy that experience.

"Oh Maker's breath….. That feels amazing…" Kirie was moaning as then thrusting pace slowly got faster and harder.

"Do you want me to thrust even harder?"

"Is that even… oohhhhh… Possible…?"

"Indeed. For now you just had the medium pace. Then what do you say?"

"Y.. Yes... Just be carful with me... I'm still not used to this..."

Flemeth gave one very hard thrust, making Kirie yelp with pleasure.

"Do it again.. That was really amazing..!"

"I want you to beg me."

"Please give me more... Thrust more inside me..."

"I cannot hear you. What did you say?"

"Please more..! Give me more..!"

"What was that? I still cannot hear you, child."

"Please give me more! Please thrust harder inside me!"

"You are warming up quite nicely, child.."

"Please just keep going..! Don't stop now! I'll go crazy!"

Flemeth enjoyed teasing Kirie, but she did as she asked. She thrusted so hard, that both of them started groaning very loud. At some point Flemeth managed to calm her moans a bit, but Kirie just kept getting louder and louder.

"Are you not afraid someone might hear you, child?"

"I don't care! Please keep moving!"

Flemeth laughed "Oh you I like!"

Flemeth pulled out of her. Kirie was panting and shaking "Why did you… Stop..?"

"Get on all fours, child." Flemeth ordered.

"Oh? Why?"

"You are going to try 'Doggy' now."

"'Doggy'? Do you want me to bark?"

"That is just the name of that position. It will make you feel me even deeper."

"Oh, you mean… we are going to do this like dogs?"

"More or less. Do you still trust me, child?"

"Yes."

"Then get on all fours, now."

Kirie put her hands on the bad and lifted her backside up.

"Is that ok too?"

"Yes. Now spread your legs a little more, child."

Kirie did as she was told. She was shivering. Not because she was scared, but because she wanted to be stuffed again. She couldn't bear waiting anymore.

Flemeth slapped Kirie's butt "You seem to like this. You are not scared anymore, am I correct?"

Kirie was panting and slightly moaning. She couldn't wait any longer. "Please give me more!"

"Give you what?"

"You know what!"

"I want you to say it."

"I want your penis!"

Flemeth slapped the girl's butt again "Tell me about how my penis makes you feel."

"It's so big and hard…"

"And?"

"I just love it when it thrusts inside me! Please stop teasing me! Put it inside me!"

Flemeth seemed very amused hearing that girl squeals. "So you want more? I shall give you more… Right away!" Flemeth spoke as she penetrated her penis inside the girl's vagina again, proceeds thrusting harder and faster then before.

"Oh I'm going crazy!"

Flemeth was starting to shake too. They both were about to climax.

"Mmmm… You are very good, child… I am going to finish soon…"

"Me too! Let's do it together!"

"Cum whenever you can… I shall join you…"

Kirie didn't need much to cum. It took only a few more good thrusts and she was already on her way. Flemeth climaxed with her, and they both started panting.

"Did I give you a good time?" asked Flemeth after they both rested a bit.

"Yeah.. I could never imagined a better experience…" Kirie was still panting and shaking. That orgasm was the best feeling she had ever experienced.

"Would you like a second round?"

"Yes please!"

Kirie was so happy to hear that question. She then used to come every day to Flemeth's hut. What a horny girl she was…

~END~


	9. Losing Control

It was a very beautiful winter. Not snowy but very rainy. Lilly loved the winter more then any season. The winter in Denerim was always beautiful. The blooming Esmeralda flowers had wonderful calming scent, and the rain drops were making soothing noises. Lilly and her roommate that is also her best friend, Luna, both went to a small tavern to hear the bards sing about the winter. They always had good ballads about beautiful maidens who fell in love with soldiers or princes… Although it seems very childish and very ordinary, they both liked it a lot. Sometimes they even tried to flirt with the bards, who kindly rejected their attempts, but always gave some more alcohol.  
"Do you want another cup of wine?" asked one of the beautiful bards and offered Lilly another shot of dwarven wine.  
"She can't! She drank too much already! And she's still a minor!" Luna chuckled as she took that shot for herself.  
"H… Hey! That's mine!"  
"You are way too drunk!"  
"You too! And it's my birthday next week! I may be 17 now but I'm already allowed to drink!"  
As the two girls were fighting over that wine, the tavern doors opened. A very old looking woman, with weird hairdo and metal gloves, got inside. Everyone in the tavern stopped all they did and looked at her with shocked eyes.  
"What?"  
"Why she's here?"  
"What's she doing here?"  
Everyone in the tavern were wondering.  
The old lady ignored the people and got to the bar "Will you give me a shot of 'BlackBlood', dear lad?" the woman asked the barman "Tha…That will cost you 90 coins for a shot, Asha'Bellanar." The barman was mumbling as his elven ears started shaking. The woman smiled at him and gave him the wine's worth.  
"Why everyone's so scared of her?" Lilly asked confused.  
Luna giggled "Not scared! Honored! She's the witch of the wilds! Remember we learned her legend in class?"  
"Yes."  
"This is she!"  
"No way! Flemeth's a myth! She's not real!"  
The two friends were whispering to each other. Asha'Bellanar glanced towards the two and smiled at them. Her golden eyes scared Luna so much that she couldn't look away from her. "You just told me it's an honor to see her! You are scared, right..?"  
"N.. No! I'm not scared! The way she looked at me just… caught me off guard!"  
Asha'Bellanar was chatting with the barman who slowly got calmer. They both were talking for a while, telling each other jokes and gossiping in that elven language only they could understand. After a while everyone got back to their doings, while Luna and Lilly were still talking and whispering about that witch.  
"Hey you girls?" The barman called the two friends "Asha'Bellanar wants to order a drink for you. Which one do you want?"  
The two friends were surprised and looked at that witch who smiled at them.  
"Sure. Why not?" Luna smiled and came to sit closer to that lady while grabbing Lilly's hand with her.  
"Hey!"  
"Come here! If she orders the drinks it's fine!"  
After they both found their sits by Flemeth's side, they chose their wine and Flemeth ordered it.  
"Ma'am?" Lilly tried to ask that witch "Why did you order us drinks?"  
"Lilly!"  
"What? Can't I ask?"  
Flemeth smiled at both of them and chuckled "Why not? You seem to like drinking. You have no money to drink more, so I've decided to give you a gift."  
"Whoa… That's a very good wine…"  
"See why I asked her? Luna you are already too drunk!"  
"So what..? You are… Too!"  
"Are you not scared she might try to do things to you while you are intoxicated?"  
Flemeth seemed amused by that statement "I am not really the type of woman who would use someone that is as drunk as a dwarf… That is just not my 'thing'."  
The barman whispered something in Flemeth's ear, it made her laugh and she gently pinched his cheek. Luna fell on the floor. She was just way too drunk.  
"Do you want me to help you get home? I assume you will need help dragging your friend all that way to your house." Flemeth offered Lilly and stood up.  
"Why would you..?"  
"Still suspicious, child?"  
Lilly was very suspicious. Yes. But she's been through so much in her life, that she always had to be in control.  
"Well.. OK.."  
Flemeth and Lilly both helped each other to pick Luna up, and then both started dragging her out of the tavern.  
"Where do you live?" asked the witch when they finally managed to drag Luna out of the tavern.  
"I live in a small cottage by the wilds."  
"The Kocari wilds?"  
"Heehee you live there too, right?"  
"Yes I do."  
They both were talking to each other, and Lilly slowly started to trust the witch.  
Flemeth told Lilly of other worlds, worlds where everyone own special devices that help them with everything.  
Boxes that are capable of showing you the time, listening to music, and talk to people from a distance.  
She told the curios girl of buildings that have special rooms in them that would lift you to higher floors instead of using the stairs.  
Lilly was amazed and asked questions.  
"Were you in these worlds?"  
"Yes. So many times. It is always interesting to witness how people develop through other types of magic.."  
"Will you ever take someone with you?"  
"I'm afraid not. For now, like you, I do not trust so many."  
"Well we are much alike! Then take me!"  
"Maybe… For now let us just get you two home."  
When they finally got to that little house and Lilly opened the door Flemeth gave a gasp "Well well… You two have a very good taste with your furniture…"  
Lilly giggled and smiled at her.  
"Oh… She's getting so heavy… Flemeth please help me get her to her bed…"  
"Very well."  
They both started dragging Luna, both trying not to make any sudden movement that would wake that drunk girl up.  
After ten very exhausting minutes, the two managed to put Luna in her bedroom.  
"Oh thank the maker…." Lilly sighed as she got up and directed her face at Flemeth's.  
"Now the time has come for me to leave…."  
"Wait!" Lilly stopped Flemeth.  
"What is it, girl?" asked the witch.  
"Can I meet you again?"  
"Oh? Why?"  
"You know… Like a date?"  
"Do you call meeting an old woman a 'date'?"  
"Well maybe not a date… But you know… I want to talk to you again!"  
Flemeth smiled at Lilly and nodded as she suddenly faded away.  
"Wha… She's gone?" Lilly sat on a chair by Luna's bed and sighed with disappointment.  
"Oh ho ho… You have a crush on that Witch Of The Wilds..?" Luna suddenly asked, still with a drunk giggle.  
"I'm…. It's not true!"  
"Hell yeah! Surely you'd ask her to be your first fuck on your birthday!"  
"Ew! Not a chance! No way!"  
"Then why your cheeks are so red that they look like two big tomatoes..?"  
"It's just very hot here!"  
"Ha ha ha! Yeah right! I am sooooo fooled by that… Do you think I was born yesterday?"  
"Sometimes I hope you were…"  
Lilly was so ashamed, but Luna was right. Lilly got a little crush on Flemeth…  
It was raining again, and that wonderful rain noises made Lilly very sleepy. She thought it is best for her to just go to sleep and maybe tomorrow she would forget everything. 'it was just a very vivid dream' she told herself over and over as she slowly fell asleep.

In that morning, both Lilly and Luna had the worst hangover they could ever imagine.  
"Oh… what did I drink yesterday..?" Lilly asked while trying to focus on the cup of water that was in front of her.  
"Well… I think I drank… um…. Two… Er… No I drank three cups of… Er…. Dwarven wine… And one very VERY strong BlackBlood…" Luna tried to count her shots.  
"Oh yeah… That BlackBlood Flemeth drank… Why did you ask for the same as hers?"  
"She just drank it like it's water so… Ow my head…."  
"You… Ugh… Didn't you know BlackBlood is a very strong alcohol? One of the strongest in this world…"  
"Then why did she drink it like it's nothing..?"  
"She's a witch after all..! She might be immune to the taste or something…"  
Someone was knocking on the door. Both of the girls were too tired to get up and see who it is.  
"Oh Luna open the door…"  
"I drank more then you yesterday…"  
"So?"  
"So? You open the door!"  
Luna raged at Lilly. Lilly unwillingly went to the door and started unlocking it.  
As the door opened, Lilly discovered Flemeth was standing there.  
"Oh! H.. Hey!"  
"Did you sleep well, child?"  
"Yeah! Thanks for asking."  
"Will you let me in?"  
"Oh sure!"  
Flemeth stepped into the small cottage and looked at Luna.  
"Do you want me to give you something for the pain, child?" Flemeth asked her.  
"Can you..? Yes please…"  
Flemeth smiled and took a small flask that was hidden in her robes. The liquid in it was glowing in blueish white color.  
"You two need only one drop of it and you shall be fine.." said the witch as she let one drop of that liquid fall into Luna's cup of water.  
"Thanks.." Said Luna and grabbed her cup.  
"Now this is for you." Said Flemeth and gave Lilly another cup of water, as she dripped another drop of that liquid into her cup as well.  
They both drank it and felt better right away.  
"Thanks."  
"Thank you. Both for this and for helping me carry Luna here last night.."  
"Hey!"  
Flemeth smiled "Is that a habit of yours to go and get drunk in that tavern?"  
"Well… Sort of…" Lilly tried not to sound wrong.  
"Why so formal, Lilly? Yes! We get drunk there every week!"  
"Luna!"  
Flemeth shook her head "You should try avoiding it. Drinking so much is not healthy."  
"Yes Ma'am…"  
"Luna, you know she's right!"  
"Yeah but I love drinking! You love it too!"  
"It's fun but not all the time, Luna!"  
Flemeth smirked at the two "Arguing again, are we?"  
Lilly calmed down and went to the bathroom. She wanted to wash her face.  
"Wait, dear lass." Flemeth spoke to Lilly.  
"What?"  
"You wanted to meet me again, did you not?"  
"Er.. Yes."  
"Will you be able to get to the small lake by the old elven temple?"  
"I think so.."  
"Very well. I will wait for you there."  
Flemeth got up and again faded away. Lilly started getting frustrated by that.  
"Oh you have a date with Flemeth!"  
"Stop! It's not like that!"  
"You think I didn't hear you last night? 'Do you call meeting an old woman a 'date'?"  
"That was just… I didn't mean that!"  
Luna just laughed so hard that she fell from her chair.  
Lilly just sighed and quickly washed her face and ran to her room to look for something to wear.  
"How do I look?" asked Lilly as she grabbed her bag.  
"Wow.. For someone who's 'NOT going on a date' you look beautiful."  
"Oh shut up!"  
"Heehee! I simply know you will come back here with no hymen!"  
"H.. Hey who said I want to have sex with her?!"  
"I know you…"  
"You are such a pervert!"  
"Yup! That's me!"  
"And how the hell will I be back with no hymen even if we would have sex?"  
"Donno… She's a witch.. And I know some mages managed to turn their clits into erected penises so…"  
"Oh why am I even talking about this?!"  
Luna laughed at Lilly that was already so ashamed and blushed all over.  
Lilly opened the door and started walking towards that lake in the wilds.

As Lilly got to the lake , she started looking for Flemeth.  
She was nowhere to be found.  
Rain clouds started appearing in the sky.  
"Oh I just hope I'll find her soon…. I don't want it to rain when I'm outside…"  
The clouds kept coming and some thunders were heard.  
"So you came..?" asked Flemeth as she appeared by that lake.  
"For a moment there I thought you fooled me!" Lilly sighed.  
"Will you do me a little favor, child?" asked the witch as she slowly got closer and closer to Lilly.  
"What is it you want?" the girl asked as her excitement grew more and more.  
Flemeth stood in front of Lilly and smiled at her while picking her chin up "I wish to pleasure you.." said the witch and started kissing Lilly. Lilly wasn't prepared for this, but she liked it very much. Their tongues were touching each other. Lilly enjoyed the witch's soft lips. Flemeth was stroking Lilly's butt, and Lilly touched Flemeth too. They were kissing for a long time, both enjoying each other.  
A thunder came as rain started pouring from the sky.  
"Oh my clothes!" Lilly yelped as her dress got wet.  
Flemeth looked at the young girl with her glowing golden eyes.  
Suddenly they were no longer outside.  
They were standing in Lilly's room.  
"Oh how did you..? Why should I even ask! I bet you know all sorts of spells.."  
Flemeth laughed at that confused girl "Would you like to take a bath while I make this room warmer?"  
Lilly nodded for yes and went to the bathroom. She took off her dress and got inside the hot tub.  
"H.. Hey but don't peep on me!" Lilly yelped at the witch that was now in her room.  
Flemeth laughed from the other room and replayed "Is this how you see me? As a woman who would look at a young lass having a bath just for my own desire?"  
Lilly felt she might insulted Flemeth, so she kept silent and stared at the warm water.  
After a while, she got out of the water and grabbed her towel. She tied it around her body and went to her room to find some clothes to wear.  
"Oh! I forgot you are here!" Lilly yelped as Flemeth looked at her with surprised expression.  
"Oh dear girl…" Flemeth started getting closer and closer as Lilly's cheeks turned red again.  
"I… I'm sorry.. But I need to find clothes…" Lilly mumbled.  
"I see right through you, child." Flemeth softly whispered in Lilly's ear.  
"See what?"  
"What is it you see when you look at me, child? Tell me how I make you feel."  
Lilly was very embarrassed but deep within her she knew she wanted something to happen.  
"I… I really…" Lilly tried to say as she felt her crotch getting wet "I really love the way you are dressed…"  
"Is that so, child?"  
"Yes. I really do.."  
"What else?"  
"Well er… Your cleavage is cool…"  
"Oh that is new! My cleavage is 'cool'?"  
Flemeth laughed as Lilly let her head fall down with shame.  
"Well, dear lass, Your bosoms are very beautiful as well." Flemeth smirked and took off Lilly's towel.  
Lilly gave a slight yelp, but she wasn't scared. She wanted this to happen. She wanted that witch too.  
Flemeth started undressing as well.  
Her metal gloves fell down and gave a very sharp sound when they hit the floor.  
Lilly thought Flemeth's body was so beautiful. It was very young. It seemed as if her body was younger then her old looking face.  
"So, are we going to have sex now?" Lilly smiled while looking at Flemeth's big breasts.  
"It seems we are both naked here, then it must be so."  
"What if Luna finds us?!"  
"She would not. As long as you are quiet."  
Lilly sat on her bad and Flemeth joined her.  
The fire that was burning in the fireplace made relaxing sounds as the rain sounds from outside added a very soothing atmosphere.  
Flemeth and Lilly were hugging and kissing.  
Lilly touched Flemeth's bare breasts.  
Flemeth gently stroked Lilly's butt.  
After a while, Flemeth and Lilly both lied on the bed "Let me look at you between your legs, child…" The witch whispered in Lilly's ear.  
Lilly didn't mind. She just spread her legs open.  
Flemeth started playing with Lilly's breasts and licked her clit.  
Lilly was heavily breathing with pleasure.  
Flemeth's long, black nails were gently scratching Lilly's skin.  
"Guh…. Oh that is so nice…" Lilly tried to whisper for she didn't want to make a noise.  
Flemeth got up and leaned above Lilly "Will you help me with something, child?"  
"Help you with what?"  
"Just lick me down there. I need to work a little spell."  
Lilly smiled at Flemeth as the witch got up.  
Lilly then started licking Flemeth's vagina and gently pinching her big clit.  
Flemeth silently moaned as her clit started growing longer and bigger. It became so big that it looked like a penis.  
"Wow!" Lilly gasped.  
"Why so shocked?"  
"It's so big and thick..!"  
"Lay back and spread your legs, child." The witch asked.  
"But please… Before we start… I want to tell you I'm a virgin.. So go easy on me."  
"I know that for a while now, child. Do not fear."  
Flemeth smiled and gently pushed Lilly so she would lay on her side and grabbed the girl's right leg above her shoulder.  
Lilly held on to the pillow with a slight shiver. She wanted this to happen, but she got a little nervous...  
The wonderful smell of blossoming Esmeralda filled the room from the slightly open window, while the rain and fire noises mixed together.  
Flemeth tried to penetrate the head of her penis inside Lilly, but the shivering girl grabbed the witch's hips and gently pushed her away.  
"Is there something wrong?" Asked Flemeth with a soothing voice  
Lilly tried to hide her fear and said "It won't fit.."  
Flemeth moved Lilly's hands away and tried penetrating again.  
"Wait…" Lilly was panting nervously as she pushed Flemeth away again.  
Flemeth smiled at Lilly as that penis was twitching "Dear child." She said "Will you please let go of my hips?"  
"It hurts.."  
"I know. It will hurt for one second, and then it only gets better. Grab your pillow, child."  
Lilly grabbed her pillow with both hands, and tried to calm down.  
"Can I count down?" Lilly asked Flemeth.  
"Count down?"  
"Yeah.. I think I'll be much calmer if I do…."  
"As you wish, child."  
Lilly started to breathe deeply as she tried to calm down and relax.  
Lilly started counting "Three… Two… One..!"  
When reached the last number, Flemeth slowly penetrated her penis inside Lilly, as the young girl hugged that pillow and gave a gasp.  
Lilly bit her lip and closed her eyes.  
Once that penis got all the way in, Lilly gave a slight groan.  
Flemeth let Lilly adjust to that thing deep inside her. She was very patient.  
Lilly opened her eyes and looked at the witch, who gave her a smile as she slowly pulled a bit out. Lilly tried to look at that penis inside her. It was covered in blood.  
Flemeth grabbed Lilly's hips and started to firmly thrust inside her.  
Lilly tried to moan quietly, so Luna wouldn't hear them.  
The wet sound that was made every time the movement repeated was mixed with the cracking fire and the falling rain outside.  
Flemeth put Lilly's leg down.  
The witch leaned above Lilly and kept thrusting hard while kissing the girl with passion and lust.  
Lilly hugged Flemeth close and tried to whisper in the witch's ear to move faster.  
Flemeth did as the young lass wanted.  
"Hey Lilly! Are you home?" Luna was shouting from the living room.  
Lilly yelped as Flemeth shushed her quickly. The witch looked at the door. Her golden eyes started to shine, as the door gave a slight snap sound.  
"Silence dear lass…" Flemeth whispered "You do not want her to see us like this, do you?"  
"Oh… You woke me up! Good Night!" Lilly tried to bluff.  
"How was your 'date'?"  
"It was cool."  
"Tell me about it!"  
"I will… Tomorrow!"  
"Come on! Tell me now! Oh? The door's locked? Open it!"  
"N.. No! I'm trying to sleep! Tomorrow there's a test, remember? About what we've learned about the Witch OF The Wilds!"  
"Oh really? I don't remember that.. Should I come and give you a 'good night's' kiss? You can imagine it's Flemeth… I'm sure that will put you into a very deep sleep right away… Oh I can't wait to hear you moan in your sleep 'Oh Flemeth.. I love you!'. Oh wet dreams are so funny when they meet you…"  
Flemeth tried so desperately not to laugh at that odd conversation.  
"You pervert! Uh…. Good night!"  
"Open up! Let me at least say good night properly!"  
"N.. No! I am naked!"  
"Oh you are going to sleep naked again? You'll get cold!"  
"No I won't!"  
"OK girl! Surely thinking of Flemeth while touching yourself would make you much warmer… Good night!"  
Luna's door gave a slam sound. She went to sleep.  
"Oh that was close…" Lilly sighed.  
"Do you sleep naked, child?" Flemeth asked with a surprised look on her face.  
"Oh heehee! Sometimes I just… Heeheehee…" Lilly was giggling as she tried to hide her blushed cheeks.  
Flemeth chuckled and moved Lilly's hands away from her face "Then I should come more often to… 'Entertain' you…"  
Flemeth started thrusting again. Lilly tried not to groan. Flemeth moved so fast and hard that Lilly could hardly control herself. Lilly grabbed the sheets and bit her lip so hard the she started to slightly bleed.  
"Do not hurt yourself, child."  
"But what if…"  
"If you wish to moan then do so."  
"But Luna.. She's…"  
"She is sleeping. So deeply that even if I shutter a bottle made of glass by her head she would not wake."  
Flemeth gave one very deep hard thrust into Lilly. She could not ignore how good it was and gave a very loud groan.  
Lilly tried to adjust to that very intense pace, but it was way too much. Flemeth was just thrusting so fast Lilly thought she's going to lose her mind. That feeling she had no control over the situation made her cringe. She couldn't bite her lip anymore. Not because it was painful, but because she couldn't control her sanity anymore. She did manage to not moan and groan too loudly but still it was very hard.  
" Ugh… I feel so strange…" Lilly started whimpering.  
Flemeth knew Lilly is about to finish, so she started thrusting so hard that the girl couldn't hold herself anymore.  
"Please slow down..! I'll go nuts…!" Lilly wept.  
"Let yourself go! Do it! Do not try to hold back!"  
"This is way too much…"  
"Let it all go!"  
At some point Lilly started shaking as the wave of pleasure came upon her.  
Flemeth pulled out of her and ejaculated all over her body.  
Lilly was panting and gasping, and Flemeth tried to catch her breath.  
"Now, did you have a good time, girl?" the witch asked while still gently playing with Lilly's clit.  
"Oh…. Hu…. That was…. Intense…." Lilly tried to talk through her heavy breaths.  
"I am glad you enjoyed my treatment.." Flemeth whispered in her ear and gently licked it.  
They kissed again, then fell asleep still hugging each other.

The next morning, Lilly woke up to find Flemeth sleeping by her side.  
It wasn't a dream. It was the very sweet reality.  
"Oh she's so beautiful when she's sleeping…" Lilly whispered to herself as she gently stroked Flemeth's cheek.  
The witch gave a slight smile as the girl's fingers touched her face. Lilly gave her a kiss and got out of bed.  
She got dressed and went to the kitchen to find something to eat.  
"G'morning Lilly. Well did you have sex?" Luna asked right as Lilly took an apple from the cabinet.  
"You are such a pervert!"  
"I know! Now tell me.. Did you?"  
Lilly tried to ignore Luna as much as she could. She took another apple and started walking towards her room.  
"Are you going to play with yourself now..? Thinking of that witch..? Oh I can't wait to hear you screaming 'Oh yeah! Please Flemeth make me cum!" Luna was teasing again.  
"Luna did you ever have sex?" Lilly surprised Luna with that question.  
"Yes! Why? Want some tips?"  
"No it just sounds like you really like talking about this so…. I figured maybe you are a virgin after all…"  
Luna seemed a bit angry "Well I can assure you I'm not! If you want I can show you-"  
"No no need for that!" Lilly yelped.  
Luna laughed as Lilly got back to her room with the two apples and put them by the bed.  
Flemeth was awake. She was still lying in bed, but here eyes were open and were directed at Lilly.  
"Did you sleep well?" Lilly asked, as giving the witch one of the apples.  
"Yes. Very. Thank you for asking." Flemeth smiled and took the apple.  
Flemeth made some kind of movement with her hand and she was all dressed with a blink of an eye.  
As the witch stood up, she focused her eyes on that red apple and slowly it's core vanished.  
"Would you like a slice, child?" the witch asked as the apple was peeled and sliced by itself.  
"That's cool…" Lilly giggled as she took one slice of that apple.  
Flemeth took a bite from her slice of the apple and seemed to really like it.  
"Ha! I knew something's off yesterday! You two were fucking last night!" Luna shouted as the door slammed open.  
Lilly gave a yelp as Flemeth glared at Luna with a surprised look on her face.  
"Would you wish to be next, child?" Flemeth smirked at Luna as she finished her slice of apple.  
Luna dropped her jaw as Lilly started laughing hard.  
The witch turned to face Lilly and held her chin up "There is so much to be done, child. Enjoy that apple."  
As the witch spoke, she vanished into thin air.  
"Oh I really have to tell her to stop doing that!" Lilly raged.  
"Well that witch is indeed wild, if she made you fuck her…" Luna giggled and took a slice of that apple that was still floating in the air.  
"Wow it's tasty…" Lilly mumbled as she finished the whole sliced apple.  
"It seems having sex with a witch really made you hungry…"  
"Luna!"

~END~


	10. When The Ballads Are Written With Pain

"Now it's your chance to earn us some money to live from!" The angry father looked at his young daughter with an evil expression. He knew she's scared of him. "I want you to take your stupid guitar and earn us some cash! If you won't, no dinner tonight!"

17 year old Vanessa knew she can't do a thing that would change his mind. She loved playing on her guitar and sing, but to do it like this knowing if she fails there's no food… That was just too much.

They had nothing. Just nothing. Vanessa's father was a very violent man, and her younger brother was already very weak. He was about to die any day now.

Vanessa went out of their very dull house and went to the center of Kirkwall. There she found a good place to sit and started playing the ballads and songs she wrote. All filled with her feelings and sadness of the day.

People came by and very few of them gave her some silver coins. Nothing more. One old lady gave her a small bag of soap "That's for the stench!" The old granny scold Vanessa, and pinched her nose while walking away.

It got very dark. Vanessa looked at the coins she earned and tried not to cry "Four silver coins won't be enough for a small slice of bread…" she whined to herself.

"If you sing a tragic ballad for me, I would give you ten." An old looking woman said as Vanessa jumped in surprise. The old looking woman smiled at her and gazed intently into her eyes. Vanessa knew she must impress that woman if she wants to eat dinner tonight.

Vanessa inhaled and started playing the tune. She didn't know what to play, so she improvised a song that would satisfy the old looking woman. The woman closed her eyes and listened to the song. She enjoyed it very much. That song was about Vanessa's past. How her mother died, how her father was so aggressive towards her and her brother, and of how she ended up there, singing for money.

When Vanessa finished her song, her tears started falling down her cheeks. The old woman picked Vanessa's chin up and said "Please do not cry for this… I know reality is very often hard… Now, before I go, Vanessa, I want you to know you can come to my hut in the wilds, whenever you feel the need to talk. I will always be there to listen. No matter what to." she gave her 20 gold coins and started walking away.

"Wait! How do I call you?!" Vanessa asked as she wiped her tears off. The woman turned her head back and said "I have had many names, but you, may call me Flemeth."

Vanessa returned home and gave her father the coins she earned. He looked at her with still a very evil look. "I managed to find a way to earn more money. Do you want to know how?" he smirked at her.

Vanessa was very scared. 'Something is off' she told herself.

Then suddenly six mature man came inside the house and grabbed her "If you make these guys happy I will earn 1000 gold from each of them! Isn't it just perfect?" her father spoke with a slight smile on his face.

Vanessa tried to get these man's dirty hands off of her, but to no avail.

"Papa! Please don't make me do this!" The young maiden wept as the man were dragging her out of the small house into the wilds.

"No! Please! I beg of you!" Vanessa wept and whimpered as these man ripped her clothes and started taking turns violating her.

The first man who penetrated her ripped her hymen. Vanessa was crying and screaming of pain and shame. Another man penetrated her butt and another one made her suck his penis until she could barely breathe.

It was way too intense and brutal for her body.

Her virginity blood spilled around as she was penetrated in every hole possible. The man who didn't penetrate her just waited for their turn while ejaculating on her body everywhere they could.

After two hours of brutal rape, these man left Vanessa there, still bleeding and crying, with nothing that covers her naked body. She wept and cried. She was too scared of going back home, but she knew she must, for her brother's sake.

As Vanessa got home and quickly got to her room to find clothes, she thought only of her little brother. She wanted to make sure he's alright. She came to his bed and looked at him. He was panting and gasping for air. He did so for a very long time. "Oh dear Maker… Save my brother please…" Vanessa wept as she came closer to her brother and stroked his sweaty forehead.

"Vanessa…?" The young boy opened his eyes and glared at his older sister.

"Jake! You can talk?" Vanessa asked with a shivering voice.

"I can see… The Maker is here for me… I will be free…" Jake spoke with a shivering voice.

"No you will live! I can see! You are a very strong boy!"

"You know i'm not… Soon the Maker will take me… To be by his side…"

"Jake no! Don't leave me all alone!" Vanessa wept as Jake let out his last breath.

The other day, Vanessa tried to prove her father that selling her body won't earn them much, an so she went very early in the morning to play songs in the streets of Kirkwall. She knew there is no use, and there is no way Flemeth would come again out of nowhere and give her coins. But she still wanted to find another way. She didn't want to be violated again by other man she doesn't know.

As people walked by and only few of them gave her some cash, she realized she can't do a thing. But now her brother is gone, and she had no other reason to earn this money but her evil father.

As the night fell down, she knew that as soon as she comes back home, her father will bring more man to rape her for money.

'She told me I can come to her hut in the wilds if I ever need to talk to someone..' Vanessa reminded herself. So she decided to pay Flemeth a visit.

While she was walking in the wilds, she remembered how her mother used to tell her legends, and remembered Flemeth's legend. She thought Flemeth is just a myth for a very long time, so now that she saw her, and going to see her again, made her a bit calmer.

Vanessa didn't know where that hut is, but she just kept walking aimlessly. 'It is better to walk aimlessly in the wilds then being violated for money' she kept repeating in her head.

"Smoke?" Vanessa noticed a slight smoke scent coming from somewhere deeper in the wilds. She thought it might be the hut! So she ran there as her tears started coming down her cheeks.

"Oh there she is!" A man's voice was heard suddenly. Vanessa knew it's her father with another group of man.

"No leave me alone!" Vanessa yelped and kept running, crying even more then before.

As Vanessa kept running, she could finally see the hut from afar. "I found it!" As Vanessa finally got to the door, she desperately knocked, almost breaking the wood the door was made of.

"Oh it's you. Why are you crying?" Flemeth asked as the door opened.

"Please protect me! They are chasing me! I don't want them to rape me!" Vanessa begged and hugged Flemeth tightly.

The witch's surprised look focused on Vanessa as she held the girl's weeping face.

"Where are they now, child?" the witch asked with a soothing tone.

"I don't know.. But I heard them calling my name and I heard running footsteps behind me.. Please don't let them get me!"

Flemeth hugged Vanessa close, and looked into the darkness surrounding the hut with suspicious eyes.

"Come inside. I will make sure no one would come here to harm you." Flemeth softly spoke as she stroked Vanessa's head and led her inside the small hut.

As Vanessa sat on the bed and tried to calm down, Flemeth sat by her side and hugged her again. Vanessa couldn't control her tears. She wept as the witch's cold metal gloves wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"What happened to you, child?" The witch asked with a worried tone "Maybe I can be of some help to you."

Vanessa shivered and tried to lift her head up. She was tired from her running, and she was still scared of being raped again.

"Yesterday after I went home and gave my father the coins you gave me, he handed me to a group of man… He said he would earn 1000 coins from each of them if I…." Vanessa was weeping as Flemeth gently stroked her hair.

"And they wanted to bargain like this again tonight?" the witch asked. Vanessa just nodded and covered her face with her hands.

Flemeth looked at the window to Vanessa's left, and sighed "I just cannot understand these types of man… I want you to stay here for the night, child. Tomorrow I shall make things right."

"Bu- But… where will you sleep?"

"Do not worry about me."

"But I don't want you to-"

"I wish to keep you safe, child. This is my own will. Please honor me and accept my offer."

Vanessa felt uncomfortable remaining there, forcing Flemeth to find another place to sleep, but also felt flattered someone cares for her so.

"Go to sleep, child. I will stay here, and keep you safe." Flemeth whispered in Vanessa's ear.

These words seemed to have some kind of magical effect on Vanessa, for she fell asleep right after they were said.

"No!" Vanessa woke up with a yelp.

"Oh what I nightmare…" the girl was weeping slightly.

Vanessa thought it would be better if she'd go take a cup of water or something before she returns to sleep.

As she got up, she could hear someone breathing deeply. She wanted to know who it was, so she lit a candle that was by the bed and walked towards the sound.

It was Flemeth. She was sleeping on a couch by the door.

"Oh I wish it was you I had to sleep with. I'd rather it to be with you instead of these man… I bet if it was you, you would have been much nicer and gentle…" Vanessa talked to her rescuer as if she was awake and listening to her.

Vanessa hugged the sleeping witch, gently touching her breasts. She didn't know why she did, but somewhere deep inside her, she was lusting for that old witch.

'Her body is so beautiful considering her age…' Vanessa wondered to herself while gently touching Flemeth's legs. She got wet just by touching that witch.

Suddenly Flemeth's hand grabbed Vanessa's shoulder. Vanessa raised her head to face the witch. She was awake. The young maiden gasped with surprise as she looked into the witch's glowing golden eyes.

It was very dark, but Flemeth's eyes were glowing and shining as the moon in the empty sky. Vanessa took a step back. Flemeth was looking at her with a very stern expression. She didn't move, and her face was still and cold. Vanessa assumed Flemeth is angry and quickly went to sit on the bed and blew the candle's fire off.

Flemeth's eyes were the only light in the room, still directed at Vanessa. Vanessa was scared of Flemeth's reaction for being interrupted, but she couldn't look away. They were both staring at each other through that darkness for a very long time.

At some point, that pair of golden glowing eyes raised up and got closer and closer to Vanessa. Flemeth came to Vanessa and gently pushed her on her back. As Vanessa tried to resist, the witch took her underwear off.

Vanessa was panting and shaking nervously as she felt the witch's cold metal gloves touching her genitals, making her bite her lip. Flemeth's golden eyes were moving as if she could see through that darkness like a cat.

Vanessa felt Flemeth's body pressed against hers while slowly something penetrates her. She gave a gasp as that strange tingly feeling came from her crotch, forcing her to moan.

Flemeth's index finger found rest on Vanessa's lips, as if telling her to remain silent.

Vanessa felt Flemeth firmly thrusting inside her. She didn't know why the witch is doing this, but it felt so good, that she didn't mind. She just didn't want it to stop.

Vanessa held the sheets of the bed, focusing on every movement of that thing pushed inside her and out. Flemeth's index finger slowly dropped from Vanessa's lips and got down to her breasts, teasing with her nipples that got very hard and were sticking through her dress.

Vanessa was moaning as tears of pleasure started falling down her cheeks. Flemeth was kissing Vanessa's neck, making it even harder for her to hide her moans.

Vanessa felt she is going to orgasm soon, and so her moans turned into slight groans.

"Flemeth… Please stop… I think I'm going crazy…." Vanessa wept as the witch only shushed her quietly, proceeds thrusting harder and faster.

Something was unleashed inside Vanessa, as the young lass climaxed. They both were panting. Vanessa tried to catch her breath as Flemeth stroked her cheek and made her fall asleep again.

As Vanessa woke up the other day, she saw Flemeth was still sleeping on that couch.

"A dream… It must be a dream.." She kept telling herself.

Vanessa got out of her bed and went outside to catch some fresh air. She though it was very odd, to have a wet dream about the one who saved you from rape. That seemed a bit weird and not expected of a girl who was raped and violated, to have a wet dream, after trying to escape any sexual contact.

"Are you not afraid your father is still out there somewhere, child?" asked Flemeth as she got out of the hut.

"Oh I… You…. I was….." Vanessa felt so weird. She didn't know if she'd ever look at that woman the same after that dream she had of her.

Flemeth came closer to her and held her chin up "What's the matter, child?" she asked Vanessa with a slight smile "Did you have a bad dream?"

'It was real!' Vanessa told herself 'She wouldn't have said that if it wasn't!'

"D… Did you wake up in the middle of the night?" Vanessa asked with a shivering voice.

"Why yes. You woke me up."

"And… did I… Er… I don't know why but I think… I think I've…"

"'Had sex with you'? You asked for it, child."

Vanessa didn't know what to say. She was too embarrassed already. And what happened between them last night made her feel so bad about even looking at that witch.

"I.. Don't remember I asked for it…" she tried to defend.

"Oh you did, child. You thought of me. You've been lusting for me. That is why you touched me last night, didn't you?" Flemeth smirked at Vanessa.

Vanessa knew Flemeth had a point, but she just didn't want to accept it herself.

"Didn't I make you angry? I think I did… What happened last night was sort of punishment for waking you up?" Vanessa tried to understand.

Flemeth tossed her head back laughing.

"Is that how you see it? My… What kind of woman do you think I am? Let me tell you how things went through my point of view, and then tell me if it changes anything. I was sitting on that couch. For a very long time I kept my eyes open until I was certain no one is going to come here and hurt you. Then I allowed myself to close my eyes and maybe get some sleep. Not too long after, I felt as if someone is hugging me. I simply ignored it, but then I felt someone's fingers wondering around my bosoms. As I tried to get my bearings I could hear you whispering. 'I'd rather it to be with you'. 'I wish it was you I had to sleep with'. And so I opened my eyes and saw you on my laps. As I touched your shoulder, you got scared and returned to the bed. I was very tired, but I saw you kept looking at me. I simply granted you your wish."

That was awkward. Flemeth remembered everything.

"But still didn't I… Didn't I make you angry?" Vanessa asked.

"Not at all, child. And even if I had some anger within, knowing you enjoyed my 'treatment' was enough to forgive."

Vanessa was messing with her fingers nervously, trying to find the right words to say.

A very cold wind started blowing by them. Flemeth closed her eyes and gave a slight smile.

"Oh? I think It is time for a little reunion..." Flemeth smirked at Vanessa.

Vanessa got so blushed "I… I am not in the mood for a second round now!"

Flemeth laughed and held Vanessa's jawline "No, child. I did not mean that. Close your eyes."

Vanessa didn't know if she could trust that witch after last night, but somehow she calmed down and closed her eyes as the witch asked.

The wind got wilder and colder.

Flemeth's cold metal gloves slowly let go of Vanessa's face, gently scratching her skin.

"Vanessa?" The voice of a young boy was echoing through that wind.

She opened her eyes to find herself all alone.

It was all so white and empty around her.

White mist everywhere.

Heaven?

Hell?

No.

It's neither of those.

But it was peaceful…

Calm…

"Vanessa?" That voice was echoing again as a figure of a little boy appeared from the white mist.

That boy was running towards Vanessa.

"Jake?"

"It's me! The Maker told me I can see you once more! Before I go on and rest…"

Vanessa and the little boy were hugging.

She didn't want this to end. Although it was cold all around, Jake's soul was warm and comforting.

"I need to go soon." Jake said eventually and gently parted from her grip "I just wanted to tell you to be strong. Me and mother are very proud of you. We both love you and miss you. But we both know you must live on. For our sake. As long as you go on living, a part of us will continue to live on…"

Vanessa's eyes slowly closed. She was so happy to see her brother one more time.

Slowly the cold wind was gone, and replaced by the sound of the birds in the wilds.

"That's why we need you to live…" Jake's voice was heard, slowly fading away.

Vanessa opened her eyes, with tears going down her cheeks.

She started crying and sobbing.

"The Maker grants one last wish to every child who is going to the other side. I assume his one wish was to talk to you before his eternal rest. What a good brother you've had…" Flemeth spoke with a soothing voice, as she hugged the weeping girl.

"He was… The best brother anyone could have asked for… And I loved him… So much…" Vanessa was crying and sobbing.

"Come inside. I think I should make us something to eat already." Flemeth said as she gently stroked Vanessa's cheek and moved some hair to the back of her ear.

After they both ate, Vanessa returned to sit outside of the hut.

"It will rain soon, child." Flemeth called her from inside the hut.

Vanessa ignored her. 'No rain now, so when it starts raining I'll go back in.' she told herself.

Vanessa was wondering. She knew she has nowhere to go. No place she could call home.

Her father wants her for only one thing, and she didn't intend to let him have his way.

Rain started pouring, and Vanessa returned inside the hut.

Then for the first time since she got there, she looked around.

There was a library by the bed. Lots of old and new books were standing there. Some of them were thick and some were thin. 'She read all of these?!' Vanessa wondered herself.

"I've never seen so many books in one house in my life…" Vanessa spoke to the witch.

"Oh these? Beautiful, are they not? The most beautiful fact about them is, that they do not exist in Farelden…" Flemeth said and looked at that collection.

"Did you get them in Antiva?"

"Not there too."

"So you got them in Orlais?"

"No. They do not exist in this world at all."

"These books are from another world?!" Vanessa was shocked as Flemeth nodded for yes with a slight grin.

"Do you wish to read one, child?" Flemeth asked as she held her hand at her side, offering her to get closer to the Library shelves.

Vanessa smiled and nodded for yes.

"What kinds of books you have here?"

"I have all sorts of books. Tales, Languages, Cultures, and of course Magic… All you need is to pick."

Vanessa started searching for something that she'd like. After a long search, one book caught her eye. 'The Tales Of Hanse Christian Andersen'.

"Enjoy it. You chose a very well written book. As far as I know of the world where I got that book, that writer's tales are known all over. Everyone you would ask there knows least one tale. Even without knowing the writer." Flemeth said and smiled.

"So I can read it? You don't mind?"

"Should I mind? Why not? But you must not take it out of this hut. It must remain here."

"Ok. I'll read it here." Vanessa went to sit on the couch and started looking for tales to read.

She started with 'The Little Match Girl' and 'The Angel', proceeded to read 'The Last Dream Of The Old Oak' and 'The Ice Maiden'. After those, she just couldn't put the book down. She read it all in less then an hour.

After she put that book back to it's place in the big library, she talked with Flemeth about it's tales for hours. The witch explained her things she didn't understand about some of the tales, and Vanessa was eager to know all there is to know of them.

"You enjoy reading tales, do you not?" Flemeth asked as they both sat by the table and drank some tea.

"I think it's fun reading tales. When my brother was… I used to tell him the tales my mother told me before she…" Vanessa tried to say without crying again.

Flemeth took a sip from her cup and stroked Vanessa's cheek "Well, now that you know tales of other worlds there must be a very glamorous future for your children to be."

Vanessa smiled and moved some of her long pony hairs behind her ear.

Flemeth suddenly looked at the window and grabbed Vanessa's hand.

"Wha..! What's wrong?!" Vanessa yelped with surprise.

"Remain here, child." Flemeth whispered and got out of the hut.

Vanessa was confused. But then she realized "Papa?!"

Vanessa quickly got under the table and tried to keep quiet.

"I know she's here! Tell her to come here!" she heard her father yelling from outside "If you keep hiding her I will just have to beat you up just as she deserves to be!"

"You are such a fool. Do you think I'd let her suffer for you? Give me some more credit then that."

"You old bitch let me inside and take her, or I'll have to break your ugly face!"

"Oh do you really think I'd be scared of such threats? You are pathetic."

They kept arguing outside the hut. Vanessa was scared. Every bad memory she had was now floating to her mind and tormenting her. She wanted him to leave.

"I will be back you bitch! You hear me? I will be back and you will come to me! Weather you like it or not!" Vanessa's father was screaming from outside. After a few minutes Flemeth came inside and sat on the couch with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Flemeth…" Vanessa was sobbing.

"What for, child?" Flemeth asked as she hinted Vanessa to come closer.

"I make you suffer from Papa… I should leave… I should go back ho-"

"Do not let him scare you, child. His threats do not scare me, so it must not worry you. I do not wish to let you suffer by him anymore."

Vanessa came crying to hug Flemeth.

The witch gently stroked the young girl's head and smiled "Remain here. No one will harm you, as long as I breath."

Flemeth got up, led Vanessa to the table, and offered her another cup of tea, then she came to sit by her side.

Vanessa drank her tea and tried to relax.

"Flemeth I wanted to talk to you about something… About last night…" Vanessa asked after she calmed down a bit.

"Speak then." Flemeth said with wondering eyes.

"I presume you've had experience because it was very….."

"I do know what I am doing. Yes. I have done 'it' enough times to learn and know what feels good and what does not."

"Yesterday when we've had sex I… Really enjoyed the way you touched me and… The way you made me feel… I never felt like this in my life…" Vanessa tried to explain but the shame was stronger then her.

"I myself do not remember what I did yesterday, but I am very pleased to hear you enjoyed my ways of pleasure."

"You… What? Wait.. You remember we've had sex, right?"

"Yes. I do."

"But you don't remember what exactly you did to me?"

"Correct. I can try and force myself to remember, but I am just too old… And do not forget you woke me up. I was very tired already, and very fuzzy too."

Vanessa felt a bit disappointed.

"Can you remind me what I did, child? Tell me what made you feel good." The witch asked as she gently stroked her own chin.

"Well… You just made me… At first you gently touched my genitals… And then you touched my nipples very gently and slowly and it made me feel so hot and…"

Flemeth directed her eyes at Vanessa's breasts "Turned on just by talking?"

Vanessa didn't understand, but then she looked down and saw her nipples are so hard that they were sticking through her dress.

Vanessa started to blush and tried to hide her breasts.

Flemeth took a sip from her tea with a slight smirk. Then she came closer to that blushed girl, gently moved her hands away and touched her erected nipples with her metal gloves.

Vanessa tried to bite her lip so she won't lose her mind. Flemeth started to gently pinch Vanessa's nipples. she tried to hold herself from moaning.

"N… No… This is so bad…" Vanessa tried to say.

"That's right… I am being bad… Do you want me to stop?" Flemeth teased her.

"Please don't stop…"

"Oh? Do you want me or not, child?"

"No… Don't stop… Please… I want you…"

Flemeth gently started taking off Vanessa's dress. She didn't resist. She was way too aroused to even try.

"Let us see if I can make you feel even better then before, child…" Flemeth whispered in her ear and started licking it while gently playing with her clit through her underwear.

Vanessa tried to keep sane as that witch gently made her so very wet.

Flemeth led Vanessa to the bed and pushed her on her back. She was so aroused that she thought she'd go nuts.

As the shivering girl looked at Flemeth, the witch started taking off her underwear and slowly stroked her genitals. It was very slow, but so intense that Vanessa had a feeling she'd climax before they even started.

Flemeth then used her tongue to keep teasing the young maiden. Flemeth wasn't joking around. If she made Vanessa orgasm last time, and now she's about to even before they got serious, it means that witch truly knows what she's doing.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Flemeth asked as she stopped what she did.

Vanessa was panting and shivering. She was very horny at this point. "P… Please more….".

Flemeth smirked and asked "What did you say, child?"

"N… No… Don't tease me… Please proceed…" Vanessa raged as she felt she's going to lose her sanity waiting.

Flemeth was touching herself between her legs and slowly a very big penis started growing from her crotch.

"That's why…" Vanessa tried to say as she realized what penetrated her last night.

"So, do you want it, child?" Flemeth teased again.

"Y… Yes… Put it inside me…" Vanessa wept.

Flemeth smiled as she parted Vanessa's legs and gently started penetrating her thing inside the young lass.

She moaned as Flemeth got all the way in. Flemeth grabbed Vanessa's hands and started firmly thrusting inside her. That was so intense that the young lass climaxed after less then one minute.

"So fast? My dear girl, I am not satisfied yet…" Flemeth spoke with a disappointed tone.

"No this is too much! I'll go nuts!" Vanessa tried to beg as Flemeth just picked up the thrusting pace.

Vanessa was shaking and groaning. She had no control over her body anymore.

Flemeth was thrusting for a very long time, still not satisfied. Vanessa slowly lost her sanity. It was just too much. That pleasure was way too much for her body.

"Now let us both finish for today…" Flemeth spoke as she ejaculated inside the young lass with a loud groan.

Vanessa was twitching. Flemeth gently stroked her cheek, as she kept panting and gasping for air.

"Now look at me, and tell me how did you feel?" Flemeth whispered when she felt Vanessa rested enough.

Vanessa looked into Flemeth's golden eyes "That was…. Just amazing…" she said still panting.

The witch gently stroked the maiden's cheek again with a slight smile "Well, I am glad to hear that, child.".

"I assume that was your best, right?" Vanessa asked.

"My best?"

"Er… I mean.. You used all you know to make me orgasm, right?"

"Not at all."

Vanessa was shocked "But… How can you get even better then this?!"

Flemeth smiled at her and softly said "We shall not discuss about sex today anymore. We both need to recover…"

"Recover?! So it WAS all you've got!"

"No child. I simply do not wish to let you lose your mind today. You are still not ready for more intense action."

Vanessa was a bit disappointed. She wanted to have all Flemeth had to offer.

The other day, Vanessa looked for another book to read in Flemeth's big library. She looked at the book she read before and though to herself 'Maybe I can find other tale books here…'.

After a long search, she found 'Grimm's Complete Fairy Tales'.

"Very much like the book you read yesterday, child." Flemeth spoke as she got out of bed.

"Oh you're awake? Did you sleep well?"

"Why, you woke up before I did. Did you sleep well, child?"

"Yes. I slept very well. I guess because of that afterglow…"

Flemeth chuckled and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Vanessa asked as the witch opened it.

"I need to do something… I suggest you remain here for now, child. I believe your father is still somewhere looking for you." Flemeth spoke as that young girl started shivering.

"But if he comes here when you are gone…"

"Do not fear. I shall seal this area with my magic until I return."

"Can't I come with you?"

"No. If you do, it will be much easier for him to find you."

As the witch closed the door behind her, Vanessa tried to calm down and started reading the book.

These stories were very different. They had hope, but they had pain too.

As soon as she finished the last story in the book, Flemeth opened the door.

"Welcome back!" Vanessa announced.

Flemeth was a bit surprised "Did you miss me that much?"

Vanessa giggled and came to hug her.

Flemeth smiled and hugged her back.

"I have so much to ask about the book I read…" Vanessa said with excitement.

"Well let me make us some tea, and then we will talk."

Vanessa and Flemeth, again, talked about that other book for a very long time. Flemeth again explained Vanessa everything she didn't know, and they both enjoyed themselves.

"Oh I wanted to ask you about what you said yesterday.. What do you mean? That I'm not ready yet?" Vanessa asked as Flemeth took a sip from her tea and lifter her left eyebrow.

"Have you noticed that every time we drink some tea, you start asking me about sex?" Flemeth smirked at the young lass.

"Oh I…. I'm…. I just… I don't know why but…." Vanessa tried to talk as the shame grew more and more.

"Well, Dear girl…" Flemeth started talking as she put her cup on the table "I never used my lust spells on you. These would make you scream with pleasure in a blink of an eye. That is because I wanted you to enjoy real pleasure, and not fake one that comes from sex spells."

"So you say you can make me orgasm just by… Um… For instance.. Just by looking at you?"

"That is correct, child." Flemeth replayed as the young girl gave a slight surprised yelp.

Vanessa was wondering how it feels to have Flemeth's full magic power upon her.

'"Show me." Vanessa demand.

"You know not what you ask, child." Flemeth spoke with a very angry tone.

"Flemeth! You've already made love to me! You've already made me feel like I'm going nuts! You've already made me orgasm over and over! Why can't you give me more?! If you say you can make me orgasm by a single look then show me! I want to feel your lust spells!" Vanessa raged and angrily got up.

"I am just far too old for that kind of lifestyle… I cannot pleasure you every day, child!" Flemeth raged as well.

"You loved it too! You can't deny it! I know you loved being inside me!"

"These spells are far more intense then every orgasm you've ever felt, child! I rarely use these spells for a reason!"

"Then show my why! I want to experience it and know it for myself!"

Flemeth sighed as she took another sip of tea.

The witch looked at Vanessa with a very cold expression, and her eyes were directed at the young maiden's eyes.

Suddenly Vanessa felt a wave of orgasmic pleasure flows violently through her whole body.

Then she started to moan and gasp, trying to keep her balance and not fall to the floor.

Flemeth gave an evil smile and took another sip of her tea, still her eyes directed into Vanessa's.

"Something's wrong with my… Body…" Vanessa wept and wiggled as she shivered with unbearable pleasure.

"Tsk tsk tsk… Too much to bear, child?" Flemeth said with a very evil tone.

Vanessa yelped as she felt she's going to orgasm again. And after she did, the pleasure built up again ten times stronger.

"Make it… Stop…" Vanessa tried to beg as she fell on the floor.

That lust was just too much. It wasn't pleasant. These orgasms were painful. Vanessa felt she'd lose her mind if that pleasure keeps growing inside her.

She tried to close her eyes, but these sensations just kept building.

"Aw… How disappointing… For a moment there I thought you would be able to stand it and just enjoy yourself… I presume I was wrong…" Flemeth spoke as she came to sit on the floor with Vanessa and picked her chin up "Look at me, child."

"Nnnnnn…. No….. I can't take it anymore… Make it stop… Please… This is way too much… Oh Maker's breath…" Vanessa wept as she tried to keep her eyes closed.

Flemeth smiled "Open your eyes, girl.".

"No… No more…. I'll go insane…" Vanessa wept as she was dripping from her crotch

"Now, do you understand why I rarely use my lust spells? They are too dangerous for humans to cope with…" Flemeth spoke as the unbearable pleasure that was upon Vanessa slowly faded away.

Vanessa exhaled as she felt her body relaxed again.

Now she was scared of Flemeth. She was scared she might do it again.

"I… I think that was…. You were…" Vanessa tried to say but her fear was just too great.

"I told you it is too much for you. That is why I do not intent to do this again." Flemeth got up and helped Vanessa on her feet.

"Oh! Before I forget… Will you ever want to sing again?" The witch asked with a slight smile.

"Er.. I'd love too, but my guitar is at home and I don't really want to go back… You know why.."

"That should not be a problem" Flemeth spoke and pointed at a big box by the hut's door.

"No way! Did you..?!" Vanessa asked as the witch nodded for yes. As soon as she did, the young maiden ran to open that box. Inside it, was her beloved guitar.

"I wished to hear you sing again. You sing beautifully. Will you honor me?" Flemeth asked as she came closer to Vanessa.

The girl smiled at the witch and started improvising a tune. She missed that feeling of the strings under her fingers.

"So that's why you went away this morning! Thank you so much!" She said as she came to hug the witch. "But how did you get it? My father rarely leaves the house."

"It is very easy to provoke your father, child… I was surprised all I had to do is make some fake cat sounds to fool him. He just ran out of the house screaming and swearing. With a butcher's knife, I might add. That was very amusing to see him looking for a cat that didn't sound like one at all." Flemeth chuckled.

Vanessa though of something to sing about, and then she said "What about your ballad? Your life deserves one!"

Flemeth looked a bit confused "Me? What is there to sing about me?"

"Oh there is so much! Your whole life is just perfect for bards! I am SO going to write something about you!"

Vanessa was working on Flemeth's song for weeks.

She kept changing it, perfecting it, and repeating it.

She wanted it to be perfect.

While she sat one day outside the hut, still working on the lyrics, she could hear something from afar.

"What is that?" she wondered.

The noises got louder. Vanessa tried to figure what is that noise.

At some point she started thinking it might be a wounded animal. She wanted to see maybe that animal is not too far, and she would try to help.

She left the guitar by the hut and started walking towards that sound.

"It's a dog?" Vanessa wondered.

These noises were like a puppy whiling. She was almost sure of it.

After a very long walk, she found him.

It was a very young Mabari puppy. He's leg was caught in a hunter's net.

"Let me help you, boy…"

Vanessa untied the puppy and he wiggled his tail with excitement.

He seemed happy.

But then he started roaring.

"Hey, little guy, what's wrong?"

Before Vanessa could notice, someone knocked her out.

Vanessa woke up with the worst headache she ever had in her life.

"Wha… N.. No!"

She then noticed she is all naked, and tied up, in some kind of basement.

She already knew what happened.

'Why did I leave the hut?!' she scold herself.

"So you are finally awake! Good! About time! You have many - many clients that can't wait anymore!" Her father's voice was heard from behind the door.

Lots of man started coming inside the room and raped her in turns.

Every time Vanessa spit their semen or tried to resist, these man whipped her and punched her with belts, sticks, and whips.

She tried not to show any emotions while they violated her. It made them angry.

"Hey Sir? What about that witch? Will we have the honor to fuck her too?"

"Huh? Why would you want to fuck that old hag?"

"Why not? Her old pussy is here anyway! And I don't think that sleeping potion will last very long! She's hot for her age, too!"

"You will have to pay more for that old lady. 5000 coins for ten minutes!"

"Wha?! So much for an over-used pussy? You gotta be joking!"

"Not at all! Although you guys helped me get her, I am the one to rule these whores!"

"Have it your way! But first let's make your girl scream a bit more!"

Vanessa heard these man talking to her father while she was raped.

It made her cringe. She understood now it's her turn to save Flemeth.

"Please fuck me! I want all of you! Please fuck me hard! I want your cocks!" Vanessa tried to beg.

"I think your daughter unleashed her feminine inner-whore! Who needs that old hag when we have that horny pussy!"

"Let me do her ass!"

"I will make her suck!"

These man started filling Vanessa everywhere they could.

She could hardly keep up.

It was so hard to breath.

They didn't let her rest.

After more then six hours of rape, Vanessa passed out.

It was way too much.

"That's enough for today, guys. Even whores need some rest."

Vanessa tried to get her bearings. Her whole body hurt and was covered completely with bloody wounds and semen. She could barely hold her head up.

She wondered if Flemeth is alright. If she's safe.

Her tears of fear and pain burn her open wounds.

She was left there for a very long time, her hands still tied and hanged by the ceiling.

The whole floor was covered in a big layer of mixed blood and sperm.

"Wow I think that was her best orgasm yet, guys! Good work! Come with me, I will give you some cold beer before your next go.."

"You gotta clean her wounds though. She's not very sexy with these bloody holes in her ass."

"Ok ok! D'ya forget it costs lots of money to clean whores? Hahaha!"

Vanessa heard her father and these man talking. Their voices slowly stopped.

"They must have gone to a bar… I don't want them back…! Maker help me..! I don't want them to touch me again…" Vanessa wept.

The door opened and gave a slow, long squeak sound.

Vanessa tried to look up at to see who came inside the room.

Her eye-sight was very blurry, but she slowly managed to recognize that person.

"F.. Flemeth..? You're ok … I'm so glad…"

Vanessa was weeping and sobbing as that witch came closer and untied the ropes.

"That young Mabari seemed to know you were in danger." Flemeth smiled as she turned to look at that dog.

The Mabari puppy barked with a joyful tail wigging.

"Will you be able to stand, child?" Flemeth asked with a very worried tone.

"It hurts…" These words were enough for Flemeth to understand Vanessa's bad condition.

"But… How..? You.. They talked about raping you as well… They said they have… You here…. Knocked out too…"

"It seems fooling these man with living dolls is much easier then I thought…" Flemeth smirked.

"But… How did you find… Me..?"

"I woke up and saw your guitar is left on the ground by the is not like you, to leave your most beloved possession like this. Not too long after, that Mabari came. He barked and whined. He led me here, and started barking at this house' doors. It was not too hard to understand that Mabari was trying to save his chosen Master. I would say he chose you, dear."

Flemeth picked Vanessa up and helped her stand. She was very weak already and it was hard for her to walk without help.

She leaned on the witch, as that Mabari tried to hold her left leg with his mouth. He was determined to help his rescuer.

Vanessa's fear of getting caught again was only getting stronger as they stepped through the doors of the basement, but very soon was gone for she noticed all the dead, bloody bodies on the floor.

'Flemeth must have killed them all while I was unconscious.' She figured.

"Y… You won't take that slut! Stupid old… Witch! That whore is mine..! I can still… kill you! I can still come after you..! It doesn't matter you broke my leg! I can still… Find you! And murder your old ass!" Vanessa's father was yelling from one of the other room.

"Oh you are not dead yet?" Flemeth sighed.

The witch put Vanessa down on the floor and turned to the Mabari "It is time for you to show me you are loyal to your Master. Keep her safe!" she ordered the dog with a very stern expression.

The Mabari gave a happy bark and started licking Vanessa's cheek. Vanessa softly giggled and tried to pet him. But it was too hard for her to lift her own hand.

The Mabari could see she was struggling, and so he squeezed himself under her arm.

"Good boy." Flemeth smiled and got up.

"You old witch! If you take her, I will find her again! That whore is an easy catch! I will always find her!"

"Oh… For The Maker's sake… Remain silent…" Flemeth was angrily mumbling and started walking towards that man's voice.

Flemeth's footsteps echoed in that underground floor.

Vanessa tried to see where's she going, but she was too weak to be able to see clearly.

As Flemeth was gone behind the wall, Vanessa's father started screaming.

"Nnnn… No! Stay away from me!"

"You hurt her enough already, stupid lad!"

"Stay away from me, you old hag! No! Heyeh heheeeeEEEEEEYAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! HELP ME! STOP THAT! KYAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAARGH! STOP! SOMEONE! TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! TAKE THAT BITCH AWAY FROM MEEEYAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HYAAAAAAAAAAAA! NOHOHOHOHO! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIK! GYA! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

The sound of ripping organs and her Father's screams were mixed in that cold room.

It made Vanessa cringe.

She was panting and coughing.

'Please, let's just get out of here, Flemeth.' She told herself as she could hear her father's screams are only getting louder.

The Mabari was whimpering and tried to sit on one of Vanessa's ears.

"Oh you don't want me to hear that..? Awww so nice of you… it seems you don't want to hear it as well…" Vanessa talked to that scared Mabari.

She put one hand on her free ear, and rested her other hand on the Mabari's ears.

"Hey, my name is Vanessa. How will I call you, dear friend?" Vanessa tried to keep her mind from these screams.

"You know, I learned so many languages from Flemeth's books. She visited other worlds and brought books that teach so many things that never existed here. Even languages that are not heard here. I think I loved Hebrew the most… The Hebrew bible… Hebrew culture… It all sounds so beautiful… Then why won't I give you a Hebrew name?"

The Mabari licked Vanessa's cheek again as he tried to listen to her words, and not to that man's screams.

"I think I'll call you Tevye. The word 'Tov' in Hebrew means 'good', and you are good to me. Do you want to be my Tevye?"

The Mabari seemed to like that name, because he gave a very happy bark and was violently licking her face.

Vanessa giggled and said "I will never leave you, Tevye. Just as you are not leaving me here now."

The screams stopped, but a big pool of blood started flowing from one of the rooms.

Flemeth came out of it.

Her clothes were caked with blood.

Tevye ran to her and barked happily.

"Well done, Mabari. You have proven yourself worthy." Flemeth spoke to Tevye and petted his head.

Flemeth and Tevye both started lifting Vanessa again, and gently took her out of that place.

After some time, walking in the wilds, Vanessa didn't find Tevye.

"Where is that Mabari?" Flemeth wondered.

"Tevye! Come here!" Vanessa yelled.

Not too long after, Tevye came back running, with a stick in his mouth.

"We will play later, Tevye… I can't really do it now…" Vanessa said with disappointment.

"Tevye?" Flemeth asked.

"Awww! He's just so perfect with that name, no?"

Flemeth smiled "Why Tevye? Wait.. I assume you found 'Tevye And His Daughters' in my library?"

"Yeah! That name is super-cute and that Mabari is super-duper-cute so I figured it would be a good name!"

Flemeth had to agree.

After a long walk, they arrived the hut, at last.

Flemeth put Vanessa on the bed, stroking her bloody face.

"It will take you some time to recover… I will do my best to help you, child." The witch softly said as she went to get a chair and sit by the bed.

She then started tending to Vanessa's wounds.

Tevye remained by her side, and every time Flemeth did something that hurt, he licked her face gently.

"Such loyalty is rare these days, Tevye." Flemeth smirked at the dog.

Tevye barked and jumped on that witch, violently licking her face.

Flemeth laughed.

She didn't mind.

"Tevye… What about me..?" Vanessa giggled.

Tevye then jumped on Vanessa's laps and licked her too.

"Aww… Were you jealous, child?" Flemeth chuckled.

Vanessa giggled and smiled at the witch.

Then Flemeth turned back to healing Vanessa's wounds.

"This one will hurt much more, child." Flemeth sighed as she looked at the huge open wound on Vanessa's left upper hip.

It was so big, that you could see Vanessa's chest bones through it.

"Tevye? Would you care to bring me something for Vanessa to bite down on?"

Tevye whimpered. Vanessa, too, didn't seem to like the sound of this request.

Flemeth glanced at Tevye with a very serious expression. He already understood and went looking inside the hut for something that would fit the witch's request.

While Tevye was searching the house, Flemeth stroked Vanessa's arm.

"Will it hurt that much?" Vanessa asked with a shivering voice.

Flemeth ignored her question, and turned to look at a small bottle on one of the shelves.

After a short search, Tevye was back with a big wooden spoon.

Flemeth got up and took the spoon in one hand and the bottle on the shelve with the other.

"Put it in your mouth, and hug Tevye, child." Flemeth ordered.

Vanessa took that spoon with shivering hands and held it in her mouth.

Tevye came closer and licked Vanessa's cheek.

Flemeth started pouring some of the bottle's content into the wound. It burned.

"Gynnnnnnn!" Vanessa yelped in pain and hugged Tevye even closer.

Tevye didn't mind to be squeezed like this, but he was scared of Vanessa's pain noises.

The wound slowly started closing itself, leaving a huge scar behind.

"It is not over yet. You will still need these wounds to be treated every day for the next upcoming months. But for now, I believe that will be enough."

Vanessa dropped the spoon and tried to sit up, still slightly groaning of pain.

"Remain there, child. Do not force yourself." Flemeth tried to say as suddenly Vanessa caught the witch's lips and kissed her.

Flemeth didn't resist.

"Did you enjoy it?" Vanessa asked with a big smile.

Flemeth smirked with a slight chuckle.

"I made Flemeth smile! Yes! Success!" Vanessa cheered.

Flemeth laughed as she crossed her hands and shook her head in amusement.

"I believe you need to take a rest… Close your eyes, child." The witch whispered in Vanessa's ear as she gently pushed her back to the bed.

Vanessa glared at that witch. She just wanted to look at her golden eyes forever. But at some point, her eye-sight started to blur again.

"I…. I can't see so well… I don't know… Why.." Vanessa tried to talk as she eventually fell asleep.

Tevye looked at Flemeth with a curios expression.

"She is going to be fine, Tevye…" Flemeth spoke to the scared Mabari "She needs more time to recover, so I have cast a spell on her. She will be alright…"

A few months later, when Vanessa was almost completely healed, she, Flemeth, and Tevye were all sitting outside the hut.

That night the stars and moon were glowing even more then usually.

"Does it not hurt you still, child?" Flemeth asked as she saw Vanessa touching her old scar on her hip.

"It does, but not too much. I'm fine, really."

Tevye got inside the hut. He seemed very excited for some reason.

"Tevye? What are you doing?" asked Vanessa, as Flemeth turned to look at that very hyper dog.

He got back with Vanessa's guitar, and gave it to her.

"Now? But I'm still not ready, Tevye. Are you sure?"

Tevye barked and ran to sit on Flemeth's lap.

"What is it? What did you two have in mind?" Flemeth asked with wonder.

Vanessa smiled and started playing a tune.

It was different.

Flemeth never heard it before.

Then Vanessa's lyrics started to softly sing along:

 ** _When sorrow seems nothing compare to me_** **_When love seems nothing too soon for me_** **_As truth and reality_** **_Knows no boundaries still_** **_And you can see, but never really understand_** **_'Seems you know so much' people still say_** **_'I never wished' I tell as they_** **_Never really listen to my words_** **_Years passing by_** **_Still seems very same_** **_New times, yet, old tunes_** **_Being chased is nothing new anymore_** **_Being scared is never here anymore_** **_You know now things no one ever before_** **_But still, very empty and hollow_** **_That time I saw my way out_** **_I doomed my life to torture and pain_** **_My mistake was never meant to be_** **_Non for that I was_** **_Already gone_**

Flemeth was stunned. She looked at Vanessa, who smiled back.

The witch tried to hold her tears. That song touched her.

"I told you I was working on a song for you. This is it!" said Vanessa and came to hug Flemeth.

Flemeth never had a song written about her, and she was not used to that kind of kindness in her life.

"Thank you…" The witch tried to say with a shivering voice.

"Now for my reward…" Vanessa spoke with a cunning tone.

Flemeth snapped out of the song's emotional state and asked "What reward, child?"

"I want you to make love to me again! I miss the feeling of having you inside me… and… We didn't do it for more then four months! I want you!"

"Do you know you might bleed?"

"Why?"

"Your body might have forgotten how to 'stretch' because of that long break."

"You know what? I don't even care! It will be like one time for you to take my virginity!"

Flemeth chuckled and shook her head in amusement.

"Come on! Come on!" Vanessa rushed the witch as she grabbed one of her hands and started to try and drag her inside.

Tevye tilted his head to his side.

"You remain here, Tevye. Make sure no one disturbs us." Flemeth ordered.

Tevye gave a happy bark and sat by the hut's door.

As Flemeth got up of her chair, Vanessa started to eagerly giggle.

Flemeth raised her eyebrow "Does it mean that much to you, child?"

"Oh come on in already! I can't wait!"

"Oh very well… There is no need to rush me so…"

Vanessa dragged Flemeth inside the hut to the bed and took her shirt and skirt off almost immediately.

Flemeth grabbed Vanessa's hands, and she gave a surprised gasp.

"Slower…" the witch whispered.

Vanessa looked at Flemeth's eyes with awe while that cold metal glove started wondering down inside her underwear.

Vanessa closed her eyes and tried not to moan too loudly.

Flemeth smiled and started taking Vanessa's underwear off

Flemeth's stern glare that was directed at Vanessa didn't let go.

It made Vanessa so turned on she didn't know if she would last very long.

The witch gently pushed Vanessa on her back and held her legs spread.

"Oh how refreshing to see you are still so beautiful down here, even after all you have been through…" Flemeth chuckled.

"No… Don't say that… It's embarrassing…"

"You are the one to ask me to pleasure you in the first place, child."

"Yeah, but…"

"Then go along with all I would do to you…" said the witch as she grabbed Vanessa's vagina with her fingers and licked her clit while squeezing her vaginal lips.

That was new. Flemeth never used that technique before.

"Hmmmmmm!" Vanessa tried not to scream.

"Do you like it, child?" The witch asked as she keeps pinching the young girl's vaginal lips together.

"I ah… I…. Oh Maker…"

"Do you like it?" the witch kept asking.

"Y… Yes..! I love it..!"

Flemeth stood up and looked down at Vanessa on the bed.

"Please…" she tried to beg.

Flemeth cast a spell for that penis to appear, and leaned between Vanessa's legs.

"I believe you are ready for one…"

Vanessa didn't understand.

"Ready for one? What do you mean?"

Flemeth didn't answer. She just moved her index finger from between Vanessa's breasts and down to her clit very slowly. For some reason, that touch made Vanessa so aroused and horny.

"Oooorrrrg….! What is that..?!"

Flemeth chuckled and started licking Vanessa's breasts.

"Ah… Oh my… Oh holy M…. Nnnnnn!" Vanessa started getting so wet that she started dripping a small pool on the bed's sheets.

Flemeth was very amused by that. She then put her hand on Vanessa's stomach and that crazy arousal slowly faded.

The witch blew the candle on the shelf off.

"It is time to have some fun, child…" Flemeth chuckled in that darkness, with only her eyes visible.

Vanessa then remembered the first time she and that witch had sex. It was very much like this. In complete darkness, with the only thing visible is Flemeth's golden eyes.

Flemeth then started to slowly penetrate inside that young girl. For some reason it hurt a bit.

"Ugh… You are very tight…" That witch groaned as Vanessa gave a slight painful yelp.

"That is it… There there…" Flemeth softly spoke to Vanessa who was slightly weeping.

Vanessa took a deep breath and hugged Flemeth close.

She wanted this to happen, even though it hurt a bit.

"Go.." Vanessa whispered in Flemeth's ear, and so she began to thrust inside her.

She was so tight it was very hard for her to move, but she tried her best.

"P… Please… Harder..!"

"Are you sure, child?"

"Please… HARDER!"

"As you wish…"

Vanessa enjoyed feeling Flemeth again.

They both enjoyed very much of each other.

As they came to the 'no return' point, Vanessa felt that orgasm is going to be the most intense in her life.

"Gggggg! P… Please cum inside me!"

"A… As you… Wish!"

Flemeth gave one very deep push inside Vanessa's tight vagina and let out a huge load.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Vanessa gave a very loud scream as she felt her body shakes with the ultimate pleasure.

Vanessa started panting, and Flemeth fell on top of her.

They both could hear Tevye barking from outside.

Flemeth took a deep breath and got up "I shall go to see what is wrong…"

"F… Flemeth..! Wait!"

The witch didn't listen. As she opened the door Tevye ran to her. She gave a painful yelp as Tevye jumped on her, causing her to fall on the ground.

"Oh Tevye!" Flemeth raged.

"I think he… Overheard…" Vanessa giggled.

Flemeth tried to get up, but Tevye was very heavy. After all, he grew older since he was saved by Vanessa.

"Get off me, Tevye!" Flemeth chuckled and finally managed to get up.

"You wanted to say something before that Mabari jumped on me, did you not?" Flemeth asked as that dog was barking with joy.

Vanessa smiled as that witch was, again, standing by the bed.

She got up and whispered in the witch's ear

 ** _"Thank you… For everything…"_**

~END~


	11. A Slave To The Witch

Morrigan and the Inquisitor remain there, still wondering what just hit them.

"Wait!" Morrigen cried out. The witch stopped. then turned around to talk.

"I wished to see who drank from the well of sorrows. It has been a very long time... Now I have, and she is free to go."

"But what of us?"

"A soul is not forced upon the unwilling, Morrigan. You were never endangered from me..."

"H.. Hey! What of Thedas? Can you help us?' The Inquisitor cried out while Flemeth was gone in that grey mist.

She looked at her left hand. The mark didn't hurt, but it was still tingly.

She sighed and let her legs fall to the ground. "She just left... And we need her power..."

"'Tis better this way! She wouldn't help at all anyway.."

Then whisperes came to the Inquisitor's head.

Words of kindness.

The voices of the well.

'Stay here...'

'She wants to help...'

'Mythal wishes to speak to you alone...'

The Inquisitor took a deep breath and gave a smile as she stood up.

Morrigan tried to understand what makes the Inquisitor smile like that.

Just a moment ago she was angry!

"Go back. The voices want me to stay a bit longer." Said the Inquisitor.

Her elven ears pointed up with happiness.

"Inquisitor I-"

"I said go!" Morrigan didn't try to ask more.

And she knew she's never going to listen to her.

After she left, the Inquisitor was already so excited to know what The Woman Of Many Years wanted to tell her.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" asked the witch from behind her.

The Inquisitor quickly turned around to see Flemeth sitting on a Throne-Like chair, in front of it was another chair, apparently for her, and a small table with two cups of something that looked like tea..? Maybe?

"What is this?" the Inquisitor asked with a spark of curiosity.

"Let us have a little chat, shall we?" said the witch and hinted her to sit down. The Inquisitor slowly stepped closer to that chair.

That is the first time she was ever that scared or even concerned of a simple conversation.

She sat down and looked at the witch's golden eyes.

She was planning something. A cunning witch indeed.

"I assume you wish to ask for something..." said the witch as she strokes her chin. "Yes. We need help. The Inquisition needs your help."

"What is your name? I do not believe it's 'Inquisitor'..."

"Varissa"

"Then, Varissa, How old are you?"

"Why do you want to know? It has nothing to do with this war."

Flemeth seemed as if she got tired of that young elf's prattling.

But what if she wants to negotiate? What if she wants to give her a weapon against Corypheos?

Varissa sat down. "That is much better now, does it not?" the witch smirked.

Varissa tried to look at the flowers by her feet and not at that wicked-looking woman.

Something's off. Something's very off...

Flemeth smiled with closed eyes as the wind moved on by their faces.

"Now let us talk seriously, dear lass..."

The inquisitor gave a big nod and directed her eyes at the witch's golden eyes.

brrrrr... Goosebumps all over...

"Would you like a cup of tea, Varissa?" asked the witch, holding a cup in her hand.

Varissa nodded and took the cup. Then Flemeth grabbed her own and took a long sip.

Varissa took the cup close to her mouth but stopped almost right away.

'What if it's poisonous?' she asked herself.

"Do not fear, child. I do not normally poison people for my own entertainment." she said and took another sip.

Varissa swallowed and again took the cup to her lips.

Her heart was beating fast.

She was scared.

As soon as that tea touched her lips she..

She's still breathing!

What a relief...

"Let us make things fair, my dear lass. You may ask me everything you wish to know. And so may I. Will that satisfy you?" Varissa felt better. No hostility here. But why would she ask questions? All she wants is assistance. But why not, actually? Maybe she is of those who prefare talking of business after knowing the other side?

"Morrigan told me her lover killed you."

"Not at all, as you see."

"Are you telling me the Grey Warden just let you live?"

"That is indeed what happened, dear lass."

What?! Morrigan used to talk of how wonderful he was and what a good father he could be if just preformed the ritual with her, but in truth he betrayed his lover? Morrigan would go nuts!

"I have always thought the lies are more fun then mare truth..." the witch cackled.

"Tell me of your legend. Every detail." the Inquisitor hissed at her. Flemeth stopped her sip of the tea. The Inquisitor could see the subject hurts the old witch. "Tell me." she insisted.

Flemeth took a deep breath "You are cruel, dear... But I have agreed to talk of everything..."

Flemeth straightened her back and looked at the Inquisitor with a very empty expression. "I was sold to Conobar. A wealthy scumbag who only wished to be viewed as one with a beautiful wife and a well looking home. He never cared for me. All these legends of mine say we lived happily? Nonsense! It was but a mask! All I was for him is a woman to lay with!"

Varissa felt as if she went too far, but it pleased her to see the witch suffering. That was her way of soothing herself.

"And so Osen came one day and sang me a song. He was so beautiful and a true gentleman. He is the only one who loved me, truly. I tried to flee with him. But Conobar caught him, and locked me away. Then the only one who could help me. Mythal. She came. I am forever grateful for her deeds to me..."

The witch finished and tried to hide her tears.

"Wow. Very interesting, Flemeth..." Flemeth was angry. "And now... That is what I offer you..." The Inquisitor started shaking with joy. At last!

"Will you join the Inquisition?"

"Me? No..."

Varissa got angry.

"Why did we sit here? Not just to drink tea, I suppose!"

"No. We set her to talk of how I might be able to help your Inquisition... And with that attitude you should give up. You asking me of my past was a bad move. Trust me, you do Not want to make another."

Varissa calmed down and looked at the witch who gave her an evil smile.

"Who would have thought a virgin like yourself would try so hard to make me look miserable... And an elf..! I would never think an ELF would do that..."

What? How did she know? Varissa tried to calm down then tried to talk

"Yes I'm a virgin. Got me. I'm just waiting for the right guy and the right moment."

"Oh ho... I think a change of plan is called for, if you want my dragon to be yours."

"What do you mean?"

"I offer you this: I will give you control over my dragon, in exchange for having sex with you. That is my deal."

Varissa felt disgusted. Not only for what she is asked to do, but also of the fact she wanted Cullen to be her first and she could not bare to think of her first time with an old woman...

"Ok.. It's not that you can take my virginity, anyway..."

"Why? Who said you would remain a pure virgin after I am finished with you, dear lass?"

"How can you even..!? Nevermind... Why do you want that? Did I anger you that much?" Varissa raged and started taking off her jacket.

"That is not the reason at all... You are a very attractive girl, dear. Who would refuse this opportunity? Do you know someone who would?"

"Thank you... I guess..." Varissa was flattered but also felt as if she is going to jump off a cliff.

How will she become a woman if she does it with another woman? Is there a... No! There's no way!

Flemeth's eyes glew blue as suddenly Varissa's clothes melted away.

She was all naked in front of her.

She gave a gasp as the witch came closer and picked her chin up with strong fingers.

"Do you have a man in your life, child..?" Flemeth asked with her glowing eyes that lust for her humiliation. Varissa got scared. That wasn't a joke.. She is dead serious.

"Y... yes..."

"Then show me how you kiss him..." Before she could even act, she felt Flemeth's lips on hers.

'Her lips are so soft...' the poor Inquisitor didn't know what she felt.

Was it good or bad? Did she enjoy kissing an old witch, or maybe she's at Skyhold?

And Cullen is actually kissing her now?

As soon as their lips parted, she moved her face away, but then Flemeth grabbed her jaw and moved it back to see her face. "You are nothing here. Here, you are my slave, and so it shall be until I say otherwise. And just to let you know, child. You didn't even deserve that kiss." the witch said the last word with a snake like hiss and threw the poor Inquisitor to the floor.

Varissa gave a whimper as she tried to focus on Flemeth.

"What a view!" said the witch with a slight cackle.

Varissa tried to hide her private areas with her shaky hands.

The witch kicked her head. She gave a painful yelp and grabbe her head with her hands.

Flemeth cackled as she kicked Varissa's legs to spread then wide.

Ropes made of tree roots came out of the ground, binding Varissa down.

Her arms behind her neck, and her legs wide apart.

"Now do not move, dear lass..." Said Flemeth and positioned herself between the Inquisitor's legs.

Flemeth closed her eyes and did nothing for a long time.

As soon as Varissa wanted to say something, a huge penis started growing from the witch's crotch.

She gave slight mumble as Flemeth spit on her fingers and used the saliva to lube Varissa's genitals.

She then just jammed that penis inside Varissa who gave a loud painful yelp as she tossed her head back.

"Oh, look at this... Oh how I always loved seeing this kind of blood... Look!" said the witch and held Varissa's head so she could see between her legs.

It was blood.

Her blood.

"Look, lass. You are now a woman! And I am the one who took your purity! What an honor indeed!" the witch grunt as she started thrusting inside her.

Varissa looked at that thing going in and out of her for a couple of minutes, and then started sobbing and crying.

That's it. She lost her virginity like this. So cruel...

Flemeth kept going faster.

The blood spluttered everywhere.

Her sobs became hysterical. Very very hysterical.

"Your tears are useless, girl! Do you think I shall show Mercy if you cry?"" said the witch and slapped on her cheek.

She moved her head away.

She didn't want to look at the women who violates her.

She couldn't enjoy a moment of it.

Why would she enjoy being raped?

Flemeth got so deep inside Varissa.

It made her yelp every time that sheath got inside her, stretching her and almost tearing her apart.

After Flemeth climaxed, it seemed as if it's the end, but after she rested a bit, she penetrated inside her again while Varissa was crying and begging her to stop "No please! Please..! No!"

"Silence, girl! Keep your mouth shut!" that witch was evil.

That went on for three hours. Then Flemeth got up and that penis was gone.

"What's the matter, child? Has a cat got your tongue?" she teased.

Varissa didn't even bother answering her.

She felt very bad about what happaned already...

"So beautiful... I cannot let you just leave and never come back..." said the witch while getting on her knees again between her tied legs "Let us keep in touch..."

Varissa got so scared. She didn't want more.

Flemeth looked for something in her robes. Varissa tried to see what it is.

A needle.

A sharp needle.

"Hold still, girl." she said and got that needle so dangerously close to her right nipple.

Varissa wasn't going to let her hurt her body.

No way!

"No stop! That's enough!" she pleaded.

Flemeth's eyes turned blue as more tree roots came to grab her.

So many tree roots that she couldn't even budge an inch.

Flemeth's eyes open with madness as she pierced her right nipple so very slowly with that needle.

The inquisitor's screams we so loud that you couldn't hear Flemeth maniacally laughing as that needle pierced all the way through her nipple.

She then took out of her robed three silver rings, and thread one through Varissa's nipple.

She then started piercing her other nipple through her screams and weeps.

"Now you will forever be mine!" She said after threading the second ring through her nipple.

She then started piercing her clitoris.

The screams and weeps of pain got louder and louder.

After she put the last ring, Flemeth stood up again and the tree roots rot away.

She pulled Varissa on her feet and pulled her hair down, to force her to look at her.

Varissa gave a yelp.

"See these, child?" asked the witch as she pulled her left ring up to show her "These are our little bonding rings. These shall itch whenever I wish to have some compeny. If you ignore them, these ichings will become unbearable. I cannot even begin to think of how odd it might be to see a respectable lady like yourself scratching under her pants... Am I correct?"

"Ow ow ow!" Varissa yelped while Flemeth stretched her nipple even more.

It's sore already! Why pulling it?!

"Am I correct, girl?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"What do you think? Would that be acceptable to scratch in public?"

"Owowowow! No! It won't be acceptable!"

"Then, as soon as that itch takes hold you will come here and I shall give you your remedy in exchange for a good time. Do you understand, girl?"

The witch asked, still pulling that nipple.

"Ahhh! I understand! I understand!" She then threw her to the ground again.

"Get dressed, child." she said and threw her some clothes.

She wept while quickly getting dressed.

As soon as she stood up, the itching Flemeth talked about started.

"Already?" asked the witch.

Flemeth opened the buttons of Varissa's shirt and licked her pierced nipple once, and the itching stopped.

"You see, girl? You do not have to do much to make it stop."

Flemeth was gone in that grey mist, and Varissa went back to skyhold.

She felt dirty and depressed.

"Your grace? Are you alright?" Asked Josephine.

Varissa didn't answer her. She just kept walking to her room. Cullen was waiting for her there.

"Varissa, are you alright? You are very pale." he asked her.

She couldn't stop herself and started crying.

"What happened to you? Please tell me..." he pleaded.

"I went to Mythal's temple, and she raped me!"

"Who!?"

"Mythal! Flemeth! She raped me!"

Cullen didn't expect that. He was shocked. She was crying, while he hugged her. "I'm so sorry... But don't worry... I'm here for you..."

She unbuttoned her shirt while still crying and showed him her pierced breasts "She pierced me and said these rings will itch whenever she wants more... I am going to be her slave forever!"

Now Cullen's face were red. He got up and started walking around the room, mumbling to himself, angrily.

"I know it's going to be fine." he finally said "I will help you through it, and maybe we will be able to one day take them off! I'm sure of it!" said Cullen and hugged her again.

Varissa was grateful Cullen is there for her.

She couldn't ask for a better man.

END


	12. The Ill Maiden

Work Text:

"But... I'm not really in a mood for this now..." said the Qunari to his Human girlfriend.

"Please... I'm going to die... Give me only that... Before the end..." so the human begged her lover.

"But Viriann... I..." the Qunari mumbled.

Viriann tried to focus on her beloved man as she straightened her back "You've... Cheated on... Me..? Quroh, did you sleep with someone else... Before me..?" she asked as tears came to her eyes.

"How could you?" she wept with a week voice trying to grab his hand.

She couldn't see well anymore.

That disease is getting into her quickly.

"Couldn't you wait a little... More..?"

"No! Everyone did it and people started asking questions! 'when will you bang a chick?' you think it was easy for me?"

She couldn't hear him anymore.

"Get out of here..." she demand with her tears falling down her neck and to the bed sheets "I saved myself for you... And you let yourself fuck others!"

"It's the Qun! What did you expect?!"

"Get out!"

"One thing for sure Viriann! If you 'save' yourself, you will remain a pure little virgin forever! You are a little child! I doubt you are even 18! Virgin moron!" he slammed the door behind him.

Viriann wept as she saw him leaving through her window.

Now she felt empty.

No purpose anymore.

Nothing to live for.

She just wanted that disease take her.

Just let herself die.

She tried to stop breathing.

Just to end this.

Everything got blurry.

"Viriann! Get the doctor!" Viriann's mother yelped.

The poor girl lost consciousness.

The morning after, Viriann's mother sat by her side. She stroked her arm.

"I know you wanted him to be your first... But I guess he's a fool for not wanting you..." Viriann closed her eyes.

Her mother didn't help comforting her.

A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in!" said mother.

An old woman came inside the room.

She didn't seem evil not good.

Just a normal lady.

"My name is Flemeth." said the old woman "I have heard of this young maiden's situation. May I talk to her?" The mother nodded and the woman came in.

They both say by Viriann and looked at her for hours.

Flemeth asked about the disease and about Viriann's habits.

She seemed very interested.

Viriann's mother explained that one day a Wraith cursed her.

Since then she is getting worse.

Flemeth's name didn't even ring the bell to them.

Did they even know history?

Did they learn of The Witch Of The Wilds?

Flemeth saw that as both comforting she is not yet feared of, yet still troublesome.

"I do not usually use innocent maidens on these risky situations but..." said Flemeth " I know a ritual. It could make you feel better. Prevent death, yet you will remain weak for a few months. But to do that, you must first become a true woman. I am willing to deflower you, in order for this ritual to succeed. I assume you will have no objection, child? After all, that is something you wished for not too long ago..."

"Ha! You mean..?"

"Yes child."

Viriann seemed happy.

She smiled.

But her mother not too much.

"You are a dispicble woman!" The dear mother started yelling at her.

"Why is that? If I were you, I would let my daughter eat my own arm, just to give her a chance to live. Is it that bad she loses her virginity to an elder woman?"

"Get out of here!" the mother demand.

"Ma! No! I want this to happen! I want her to take my virginity!" Viriann yelped.

Viriann's mother ran to her daughter's bed.

She felt disgusted someone would offer such a thing.

"I am still wondering... It seems I am lucky you do not recognize my name..." said Flemeth as she changed into her goddess form.

Long white hair.

Red robes.

Silver gloves and shoes.

Viriann smiled as her mother shivered.

"Ma... Please let me have her.. For tonight..." the young maiden begged.

"Virin... I'm not... It's not right! She is older then you..."

"Quroh was older too... He was 27... Please... I want her..."

Flemeth smiled "Being compared to a 27 year old lad flatters me, but making someone feel good is nothing too wrong, hmm? Why do you reject a way of cure? Even if it would not work, your daughter would learn the joys of being a woman. What is so wrong with that, Dear Madam?"

Her mother felt so wrong about this, but her daughter wants this... "What if..."

"Ma!" the girl tried to plead again.

"Will it hurt?" asked the scared mother.

"More then the pain of her first penetration? No. It would be more painful to me, if you even care."

"Fine... But what kind of magic is that?" asked the mother.

"You may call it Blood Magic if you wish. Chances are this ritual will be over sooner then planned. Your daughter's virginity blood will settle that."

The mother didn't know what to say.

She didn't want this to happen.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am a fly on the ointment, I am a whisper in the shadows, I am also an old, old woman. More then that, you need not know..." said Flemeth.

The witch took off the blankets and sheets covering Viriann's body and grabbed her hands, looking directly into her eyes.

"Now, child, I need You to stay calm. I am going to take your clothes off now, and I want you to let me know if I do something that hurts, do you understand?" asked Flemeth with a motherly smile.

Viriann smiled and gave a nod with a slight giggle.

Viriann and her mother looked at each other while Flemeth unbuttoned the maiden's nightgown.

Viriann's mother left the room with a sniff.

Flemeth took some time to look at Viriann's bare bosoms.

"A... Are you going to make love... To me..?" asked the maiden.

"May I taste those..?" asked Flemeth while her tongue moved from her lower lip to the upper one.

"Go ahead... Do whatever you want..." Viriann tried to say.

The witch lunged at her breasts and started licking and sucking her firmly standing nipples.

It was so fast and sudden, Viriann couldn't control herself.

"Hhhhhhahhhhhh!" she gave a weak moan.

Flemeth kept on licking her.

All over.

She flicked her tongue on her nipples and rolled them between her teeth.

Viriann moaned while Flemeth sucked her nipples and pinched then with strong fingers.

Then Flemeth slowly started kissing Viriann's stomach and from it, went to tend her to knickers.

She gave an audible sniff down there and asked "Do you bathe every day, child? You scent is marvellous!"

"I... I do... But please stop teasing me... Give me more..."

"Oh ho! You are more willing then I guessed!" the witch laughed.

She rubbed her nose on Viriann's pants and slowly made her wet them.

"Hhhah!" Viriann moaned as she tried to reach for Flemeth's head.

The witch grabbed the maiden's arms and didn't let her touch.

She then looked at her for a while from her downside.

Viriann's abashed glare at the witch only made Flemeth's smile larger.

"Let us get into business... Lift your bottom up, if you can, child..." said the witch and started pulling the maiden's panties off.

Viriann tried her best to lift herself as much as she can.

Flemeth took a pillow and placed it below her nether area.

"You need a little more help, child..." she said and began licking her again.

She tended to Viriann's clit, flicking her tongue on it.

Making her moan.

Viriann looked in between her legs.

Flemeth looked at her from below.

At some point Viriann bit her lip and let out a loud groan.

Flemeth saw that as an invitation to add her fingers to the task.

The silver gloves entered slowly inside her.

She was tight.

Flemeth tried her best to thrust her fingers without tearing the girl's virginity cape just yet.

Viriann tried to quickly grab Flemeth's hand, but the witch took a hold of her.

While Viriann struggled to get loose, she tried also not to go mad.

Flemeth started sucking her clit and licking through every spot.

At some point she held her fingers in the upper area inside Viriann and looked into her eyes.

"Now I shall make you scream of pleasure..." said the witch with her eyes glowing with lust.

She started thrusting those fingers on her special spot inside.

Viriann twitched and shrieked with her eyes rolling back in their sockets as she squirt and shake.

She yelped "Ggggghiiiigh! Oh my god!"

Flemeth stopped and shushed her.

She enjoys watching Viriann quivering and vibrating of that orgasm.

The sick maiden was panting and shaking.

"Now calm down..." said Flemeth and stroked her naked skin from her chest to the vaginal area.

"Oh dear Maker..." she sighed at last when the afterglow ended.

"How would you rate what I did so far?" asked the witch, glaring deeply into her eyes.

"Urgh... The last thing you did was great..!" said the young maiden and gave a cough.

"I am pleased to hear that..." Said Flemeth and got on the bed.

Viriann gave a gasp and took her legs up, spreading them wide.

"Do you want me this badly?" asked the witch. Viriann nodded impatiently.

"Oh, it seems I have made you so wet..." Flemeth cackled as she touched the wet skin between her butt and her vagina.

Then the witch cast a spell.

A penis grew from her crotch.

Viriann gave a scared gasp.

She could feel her throbbing heart through her entire body.

The intimidating size slowly approached her entrance.

She gave a slight yelp and shut her eyes tight.

Flemeth stroked her cheek and said "Do not fright..."

"So big... So very big..." the young lass mumbled.

Flemeth tried to calm her down "Stay calm. If you let yourself fear of what comes next, it will hurt even more."

"Really?"

"Yes, child. I have deflowered enough maidens to already know that fact."

She held onto Flemeth's legs as the witch slowly pushed her shaft inside her tight entrance.

"Ahh... Ahh... Aaahhh!" she whimpered and wiggled as that phallus was gently sliding through her deeper and deeper.

"Oh... Look at this..." said Flemeth and stroked a drop of her virginity blood to show the young girl.

She rubbed the blood on her stomach while still thrusting in her.

"What.. Are you... Ahhh.. Oh..." she tried to ask the witch through her moans.

"Preparing you for the ritual, child..." Flemeth's length and width were not too overwhelming.

These were enough to pleasure but not to hurt.

She moved inside Viriann for such a long time.

The pace was the same.

Yet the orgasm came closer with each thrust.

At some point, Viriann felt she's going to finish.

She smiled and gave a loud moan "ahhah! I'm cumming!" Flemeth smiled as she gently grabbed Viriann's hands and thrust even harder.

"It's time for the ritual... Grab the sheets and don't let go." said the witch and let go of her hands.

She kept thrusting while taking a knife and cutting her wrist.

The witch's blood started dripping on Viriann's stomach.

Her blood and the witch's mixed together and slowly seeped through her skin.

Still the movement repeated.

Viriann started feeling tingly all over, and it wasn't just because of the sex.

These drops of blood started burning.

Flemeth then took her hand away and started moving even harder.

"Uhhffff...!" Viriann yelped as she felt the end is near.

"Hhhhighaaaaah!" she yelped as her orgasm came.

Flemeth pushed herself one last time deep inside this young maiden and whispered in her ear "Rekam... Yawa og ti ekam..."

She started panting and gasping.

Something was definitely happening to her body.

She started feeling a constant warmth all over.

Flemeth stretched her spine as she pulled out and dragged Viriann closer to her.

She cradled the sick maiden in her laps as she chant quotes from the chant of light.

Viriann tried to focus her eyes on the witch that now embraced her.

She trembled as this wave of tranquility soaked her up.

She felt much better already.

"H... How can I thank you?" she asked happily.

"The fact you took delight in my treatment is definitely enough for me, child." said the witch and gave a grin.

The maiden didn't want to accept that.

She wanted to thank her.

The young girl tried to change her position and started staring at Flemeth's length and width.

Not too big for her mouth.

She then slide the shaft into her throat as Flemeth gave a groan and tossed her head back.

She pulled it deeper into her mouth, and tried her best not to let it out.

"Thank you... Dear girl..." Flemeth moaned.

At the point Viriann couldn't bear her in her mouth anymore, she let her tongue do the work.

She toyed with the tip and gave it gentle licks.

Flemeth grabbed her head and pushed her back.

"But..?" Viriann asked with dazed eyes.

"Believe me, child. You do not need to thank me. I have enjoyd this night just as much as you did."

"Well, can I, at least, get a hug?" asked Viriann angrily.

Flemeth smiled and took her close.

Viriann hugged her hands around Flemeth's back.

She didn't want to let go.

Since Quroh left her, she didn't receive such love and affection from someone.

She let her tears fall down her cheeks as she tightened her hands around the elder witch.

"I know this feeling, child. I know it too well. Believe me, I understand you more then most. And of course, you. A maiden and a Qunari. This race is very hard to understand. In this situation it seemed he became too proud. I hope you will forget him as soon as possible..." Flemeth tried to console.

Viriann wept.

"Now, child, I need you to sleep. Your body is not yet fully recovered." said the witch and covered her up.

"Will you come here again?" asked the girl.

Flemeth smiled as she moved some of Viriann's raven locks aside from her eyes "If you wish, I shall return."

"I do!"

"Then I will." Flemeth smiled and got up. She opened the door and vanished.

Viriann's mother rushed in.

"What did she do to you?! Tell me!" she panicked. Viriann didn't answer her.

She just kept her glare at the door where Flemeth stood just a moment ago.

"I will wait for you, dear friend..." She spoke as if she still was there.

The witch didn't leave.

Viriann could smell her perfume still in the air.

Surely she is still watching.

Just to make sure she's well.

"I will never leave you... I will be here for you... Always..."


End file.
